A Mage and her Slave
by InaYasha
Summary: Blood mages, Demons, weird crazy people...their easy...Fenris is a different battle altogether.
1. Corsets are killers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age 2 this belongs to bioware. This is only a fan fiction**

Chapter 1: Corsets are killers

Zola Hawke walked through the streets of Kirkwall. She'd just been to see the Viscount about more Qunari issues and his son running off again towards the Wounded Coast. Dressed in robes of a mage she felt a little exposed and walking past Templars was heart pounding. Walking in Hightown seemed weird at first, seeing all the nobles and sisters of the Chantry with no fights or drunken fools on street corners, it seemed a little too clean. She brushed back her burnt brown hair behind her ear and sorted out her staff behind her back.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." Zola thought as she sighed, she browsed some of the market stands for different robes and staffs. Most of the Hightown markets usually had good stuff but sometimes Lowtown was better.

"Avaline is out with Donnic again, Isabella has gone looking for clues to that Relic" Zola thought as she picked up a staff and felt the power surge through it.

"Merrill is working on her mirror, Anders is helping Mages get out of Kirkwall and Varric is in Ferelden on business" Zola wandered away from the market as the sun shone, she was too busy thinking of where everyone was, she couldn't think of wanting to do anything else.

"And Fenris…" Zola's face blushed slight as she thought of Fenris, his slightly tanned skin and deep green eyes made her melt. His lyrium markings shone like gems and his armour highlighted his muscles round his arms. Zola flushed more as she felt a knot in her stomach and suddenly realised what she was thinking about.

"No…no…no I mustn't I'm a mage and he hates mages" Zola shook her head roughly making her hair ragged and untied from its hair tie. Zola sighed and ran off towards the docks. Varric should've returning from Ferelden today and Zola wanted to be the first one to greet him back. She'd missed Varric and his stories it had been a fair few days since she saw him and wondered what he had been up to.

Zola arrived at the docks about mid morning; the salty sea was in the air as the birds flew over head. Boats swayed back and forth in the harbour. Workers shouts orders and cargo was being shifted into the warehouses. Zola watched as everyone went about their business, the sound of the waves rolling against the walls of the warehouses. Zola's pale skin seemed white in the sunlight. In the distance she saw a boat with someone waving, the person seemed small but Zola recognised the crossbow strapped to his back. Zola smiled and waved.

"Hey Varric" Zola shouted as the boat slowly approached. Varric smile beamed across the way greeting Zola. When the boat drew next to Zola, Varric hopped off as Zola gave him a hug.

"Hey Hawke, Bianca will get jealous and we can't have that" Varric charmed with his usual smile as Zola laughed.

"No we can't have that" Zola walked with him making sure her pace was slow.

"How was Ferelden?" Zola asked as she cocked her head.

"Nothing exciting, though the country is still in bad shape after the Blight" Varric scratched his head as they quickly walked past the Qunari base.

"I told you to go later when trade was up" Zola told him but Varric waved her off.

"It was, just the houses are still bad, though I didn't say it wasn't entertaining" Varric chuckled to himself as Zola raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Zola smirked as Varric pretended to look shocked.

"My lady you wound me" Varric smiled.

"Avaline would wound you, I'd just freeze you" Zola joked making them both laugh as they entered Lowtown.

"I met a dwarf, he was a Grey Warden, but he knew the Hero of Ferelden and told her tale well" Varric smiled as he remembered the telling.

"Oh…a rival storyteller then?" Zola asked.

"Nah…this fool was drunk while telling it and I doubt he could ever tell another story like it" Varric shrugged off as they approached the Hanged man.

"How has everything been?" Varric asked as he leaned against the wall while Zola stopped and sighed.

"Slow…everything just seemed to have stopped and it's been peaceful" Zola looked round Lowtown as her brown hair fell in front of her golden eyes.

"And how has everyone else been?" Varric smirked knowing he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted.

"Hmm…Their fine, Avaline and Donnic are doing well…Mother is fine…" Zola was trying to think of what to say but Varric beat her to it.

"I meant between you and Fenris" Varric pointed to her as Zola blushed a deep red turning away.

"I…I…I don't know what you mean" Zola was loosing her words but Varric smirked.

"Come on Hawke…you've been smitten for that broody elf from the moment you had your golden eyes on him" Varric chucked as Zola blushed deeper. He was right, the moment she saw Fenris her heart stopped but her lust was shattered when he told of his disgust of mages and she was a mage.

"Varric it could never work…I'm a mage" Zola closed her eyes and looked to the ground. Varric sighed.

"Then let him see past you flinging lighting and ice bolts at raiders and let him see the real you" Varric saw the pain in her eyes but she shook her head and coughed to clear her throat.

"Speaking of my mother, I better get going…she's having a party and I have to be there" Zola sorted out her robes and started to walk off.

"What kind of party?" Varric asked before she went.

"Trying to find me a husband…you know if Bethany wasn't killed by that Ogre it would be for her, or if Carver hadn't died in the deep roads mother would be finding him a wife or he's be with the Templars." Zola looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Truthfully Hawke I don't see you as the settling down type" Varric mused.

"Neither do I but Mother is insistent that she wants Grandchildren…and I'm the only one left" Zola shrugged and walked off leaving Varric to enter the Hanged man and face the wrath of a drunk Isabella on his own.

_)_)_

"Oh…your hair never does what I want it to do" Zola's mother pulled her hair making Zola twinge with pain.

"Mother…ow…I look fine" Zola protested as her mother flung her hands up in defeat.

"At least put the corset on Zola" Her mother passed her the scary looking wrapping as Zola cringed.

"I wouldn't be able to breath…plus I can already feel the pain" Zola rubbed her chest and ribs.

"Well you're not going out in just your underwear" Her mother turned her round and started strapping her in.

"Ow…I'd be more comfortable" Zola cursed under her breath as her mother laced up the corset making her already large breast seem plumper. Zola closed her eyes as she felt her chest being wrapped tightly within the bondage, once her mother had done she quickly walked over to her closet and looked through her dresses. Zola stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like someone who hadn't been fed for months and her breasts were nearly popping out of the corset.

"Mother if I die tonight, I blame you" Zola sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother sighed still looking through the dresses and shaking her head at which colours didn't match.

"You won't die Zola, stop acting like a child" Her mother told her sternly as she pulled out a white dress. It was a full length dress with blue ribbons wrapping round the arms and a blue ribbon trimming round the hem and neck of the dress. A jade green sash wrapped round the waist and hung at the side.

"Where did you get this?" Her mother asked as she admired the dress, Zola looked over and slightly blushed.

"I…I made it a while ago" Zola walked over as she wrapped a delicate necklace round her neck.

"It's beautiful Zola…you should stop fighting and turn your hand to making dresses" Her mother beamed but Zola only sighed.

"I'd be bored mother" Zola whined as her mother looked sternly at her.

"Just put this on and come downstairs, people might be coming soon." Her mother handed her the dress and stormed out of her bedroom while she started yelling orders to the servants. Zola sighed as she looked at the dress, the fabric felt soft in her hands and the light from the fire danced across the ribbons. Zola stood and slowly put on the dress, it fit her well and the sash held it in place. The white fabric hung loosely over the blue ribbon and gave her room so that her arms had a little freedom from the trapping. Zola sighed as she looked at herself, she didn't look like the Zola she knew she looked like someone different and it felt strange.

"I'd better go down and make sure Sandel isn't swinging on the chandelier again" Zola told herself as she walked out of her room.

_)_)_

Music played quietly as the scent of Elfroot and sweet smelling flowers filled the room. Zola looked round as everybody talked and wore fake smiles. Her mother was by the door greeting people as she stood alone next to the bellowing fire. Her eyes scanned the faces over everyone, most were single men of the noble families that mother had mentioned to her over the days while others were people who she'd met during her time fighting off raiders and blood mages. One person stood out in the crowd mainly because of his Templar armour, a man with wispy red hair and faint beard greeted people and was making his way towards Zola.

"Quiet a party your mother is having" The Templar smiled as Zola bowed and smiled back.

"Knight-Commander Cullen it is good to see you again, are you fully healed" Zola tried to be pleasant since she was talking with a Templar and she was a deadly mage to him. Cullen chuckled as he rolled his shoulder under his armour.

"I'm just here to make sure no magic is involved, but to answer your question yes I am" Cullen smiled as did Zola.

"Did Meredith order you to be here or did my mother do that" Zola wondered. Cullen laughed but regained his composer quickly.

"Sharp as ever Hawke, Yes Meredith did send me here…knowing you are a mage outside the Circle you do pose a danger" Cullen smiled as Zola smirked.

"Little old me…a danger…I don't know whether to feel honoured or offended" Zola shrugged as Cullen chuckled.

"Considering you took out several raiders and many demons last week I would say that you being called dangerous would be an honour" Cullen noted as Zola rolled her eyes.

"I did those things for the City Guard, yet I still get the blame" Zola hung her head in defeat to the Templar.

"Even so…you do look lovely this evening" Cullen bowed to Zola and made his way back into the crowd. Zola watched him go and melt away as the fire warmed her face and hands.

"Why would someone like him be a Templar" Zola thought but shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the darkest corner of the room. She didn't want to be there and thought it would be nice just to watch the party. Plus the corset was giving her a hard time breathing; she was surprised that she held a conversation without fainting. She sat down and sipped at her tea while the people passed in front of her. The time felt like hours when only minutes went by as Zola watched the nobles talk and dance. Her mother told her to mingle and gets to know the people but when the gentlemen introduced themselves she had enough. She danced with a few of them but while they were more interested in looking at what she had on display she just wanted to get out of the room.

Zola bowed to her dance partner and went to sit down, her breathing was raspy but controlled and her vision was becoming hazy. She found the chair and took a while to rest until she felt someone sit next to her; she slowly opened her eyes to see Varric smiling at her.

"So…you don't look like you're having fun" Varric tapped her on her shoulder.

"Blame that on this damn corset I have to wear." Zola smiled weakly as Varric grew a little concerned.

"Then take it off" Varric said looking at Hawke's breathing.

"I can't…mother will notice…anyway how did you get in mother is like an eagle, watching everyone who comes in" Zola looked at him with her faded eyes as Varric's face grew concerned but she smiled.

"I charmed my way past" He shrugged as Zola chuckled.

"Anyone else come?" Zola hoped that some of her friends would come then she might be able to sneak out.

"They might come later…I think Isabella is looking for a dress for Merrill" Varric scratched his chin as he looked among the crowd. Zola lent back in her chair and scanned the room.

"You know I'd rather be out there…fighting" Zola smiled as she tried to laugh.

"Whys that?" Varric asked.

"I'm worried about this killer that's in Kirkwall…the one that leaves Lilies" Zola sighed and rubbed her head, only a few weeks ago they talked to Gasguard DuPuis about the murders to turn up with nothing.

"Don't worry Hawke…your in no danger" Varric waved her off but Zola's eyes darkened as she looked at her mother.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about my mother…she fits the type" Zola watched on as Varric looked at her.

"You've put too much thought into this Hawke" Varric lightly punched her arm only to receive a slight smile rather than the bright smile he would usually get.

"I mean it…all mother does it sit round the house, go to Chantry and visit my uncle…I'm worried" Zola rubbed her sides feeling the metal strips against her skin.

"Lyeandra will be fine Hawke I'm sure of it" Varric assured her as she smiled.

"I guess your right…I'm putting to much thought into this…I better go mingle or else mother will shout" Zola slowly stood up and started to move away slowly.

"Hawke you don't look too good…" Varric was worried as Zola turned and smiled at him.

"I swear it's this damned corset…sweet Maker how do nobles put up with this" Zola breathed a shaky breath before she smiled at Varric.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Varric didn't look any less concerned.

"You look lovely tonight Hawke…I'm sure you're making one elf very broody right now" Varric slightly smiled as Zola blushed a deep red and looked round the room making sure that the elf Varric was talking about was no where near.

"Varric…I told you…he hates me" Zola wiped her eyes and melted into the crowed leaving Varric alone.

"If only you knew Hawke" Varric looked round and saw by the fire place a familiar shade of white hair. He smiled to himself when he saw his expression towards Hawke.

"I'm glad it's just you and me Bianca."

_)_)_

The party ended with Zola's mother sighing in disappointment. Zola rolled her eyes and was glad that the party was over, she could finally relax. She'd met up with Isabella and Merrill and talked mainly about the Relic and the Mirror. Though the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the city guard and dragged off Isabella for somehow being too loud and drunk, even though this was the first time the Zola had seen her sober. Zola only knew that her mother was the one to blame and asked Varric to take Merrill home before Cullen found out. No one else turned up leaving Zola to endure the mindless talk of the gentlemen.

"Why couldn't you at least been a little more interesting?" Zola's mother whined as she put out the candles.

"Before what they were talking about wasn't interesting" Zola bit back as she locked the doors and closed the curtains.

"They all seemed to like you" her mother sighed as she watched Zola.

"Only because I had these on show" Zola turned round and pointed to her chest.

"They were listening to you as well Zola…your acting like a child" Zola mother started to walk to her room but Zola had had it, even though her father taught her to keep her emotions in check, she was really getting mad.

"You never think of how I feel mother…all I've done is try and protect this family but you pin all the blame on me…I have to save Kirkwall and you want me to think about getting married and having grandchildren so that the Amell line doesn't die with me" Zola spoke firmly glaring at her mother while her mother looked at her shocked.

"I only want what's best for you" Her mother spoke calmly but Zola was mad and felt rage pumping through her veins.

"You mean you wanted what's best for you…do you ever think about what I want…who I love…but you'll never except him because he's an elf and not of nobility…well don't worry because I know he hates me because I'm a MAGE!" Zola stormed off into her room and slammed her door. Tears stung at her eyes as she pressed her head against the hard wooden panel. Her breathing was little and few, the corset felt as though it was getting tighter each time she spoke or breathed but she managed to get through the party without fainting. Crackles and snaps of the fire sparked as the room filled with warmth, Zola turned to face her bed but stopped. Her face flushed and her heart raced, the knot in her stomach returned with vengeance as she saw him.

Fenris was stood leaning against the bed posts looking into the fire, his lyrium markings and tanned skin shone in the fire light. His sliver white hair slightly covering his forest green eyes and his armour shone and made the light dance along his muscles. He turned to face Zola as she backed up against the door, his eyes widened when he saw her. Zola's face burnt up more as she blushed deeper and looked away from his gaze.

"Hawke…you look…different" Fenris spoke without emotion but his voice made Zola's legs shake.

"I guess I do…not everyday I get to dress up" Zola smiled and tried to get her golden eyes to focus on him. But when she turned she found him close to her, almost close enough for her to reach up and kiss his lips, but the surprised of him being so close made her freeze as she felt his shallow breath against her face.

"You don't look well Hawke" Fenris felt her forehead with his hand as Zola's body cried out for her to breath, Zola took a shallow, shaky breath as she felt his lyrium markings pulse against his skin.

"I'm fine…I just need to…get this corset…" Zola vision went blurry as she fell towards the floor but suddenly felt his arms round her.

"Hawke…Hawke wake up…" Fenris's voice was distant as everything was fading slowly, she still felt his marking pulse against her skin and his arms wrapped round her. In her mind she prayed this wasn't a dream.


	2. Death lilies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age 2 this is owned by Bioware. This is only a fan fiction.  
>Please review and enjoy.<strong>

Chapter 2: Death Lilies

Zola felt a sudden release of tightness from round her chest as her lungs filled with air rapidly. Zola turned onto her side placing her weight on to her arm. She coughed as she breathed in more air into her body as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out much beside from the thick sheets of the bedding. The blood red and gold thread pattern brought her slowly back to reality as her eyes wondered. She saw the corset she had worn recently torn to shreds and spread on her floor and when she looked down at her chest she saw the imprints of the edge of the corset marking her chest and stomach. Zola sighed as she rubbed her chest feeling how sore she was.

Zola looked down her bed and saw her dress she wore wrapped up neatly and placed on the edge of the bed, the white fabric ripped as Zola tried to think what had happened.

"Why do women insist on wearing those things?" a soothing voice sounded from her fireplace as Zola snapped her attention towards it. Seeing Fenris leaning against her fireplace Zola's face heated up but then she realised that she was naked. She quickly grabbed the covers of her bed and threw them round her making sure she was covered. Fenris chucked slightly at her distress as Zola glared still blushing madly.

"You enjoy watching me like this?" Zola asked as Fenris picked up the remains of the corset.

"Not at all…I just find it…cute" Fenris said as he looked at Zola who was now staring at him wide eyes and hiding her face with the covers.

"Yeah right" Zola pouted as she looked away. Fenris chuckled slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't answer my question" Fenris spoke making Zola's stomach jump.

"It wasn't my idea…I hate that thing…thank you for destroying it" Zola glared at the remains of the corset that were now lying on her bed side table. Fenris smiled and looked into the fire.

"The dress you wore…it look Tervinter" Zola sensed the slight disgust in Fenris voice as he spoke. She looked at the dress as her eyes saddened. She was bored while Varric was away and everyone else was doing their own thing and Sandel was playing around with some fabric that he had found. Together they made the dress and some where along the way it was inspired by Fenris, the blue ribbon for his lyrium markings, the white dress for his hair and the green sash for his eyes. She had never thought that it would look Tervinter but hearing him say it made her heart ache.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to turn out like that" Zola's voice was louder than a whisper as Fenris's head snapped round at her comment.

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked with puzzled eyes.

"I…well me and Sandel made it together…I didn't mean for it to look Tervinter" Zola hid her face so that he wouldn't see her tears. She felt so stupid to wear that dress in front of him; she must have reminded him of the magisters. Then she felt a hand on her head with talon like fingers running through her hair. Zola's golden eyes peaked above her covers as she saw Fenris trying to comfort her, his forest green eyes holding kindness towards her as his lips held a slight smile. Zola looked shocked at what he was doing though she didn't complain.

"I'm sorry if I caused offence" Fenris looked away but Zola lightly touched his arm making his markings glow. Fenris winced as her fingers ran along his arm. Zola stopped as she saw the pain in his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Zola moved her hand away as she looked closer at his arm, then her face paled as she moved closer to him looking at his arm. Fenris watched her as the covers came away from her body.

"Fenris your bleeding" Zola looked worried as she inspected the wound. She was glad that it wasn't infected but it looked serious.

"It's nothing" Fenris looked away but Zola pinned him down to the bed and looked at his arm.

"It needs healing Fenris…Why didn't you ask Anders to heal you?" Zola looked worried as his blood began to stain her sheets.

"I will not let that abomination touch me" Fenris growled as Zola sighed. Fenris hated magic and Anders being possessed by a spirit of justice didn't help.

"Then…I'll…" Zola stopped herself from completing her sentence. She was a spirit healer herself and knew the healing arts, mainly because Carver was always getting himself injured, but she hesitated with Fenris.

"Do you trust me" Zola lowered her gaze making her seem smaller and less threatening. Fenris watched her as his heart ached at the pained look on her face.

"Hawke…what do you mean?" Fenris questioned.

"Do you trust me…to heal you" tears splashed onto his armour as Zola sat on his hips. Fenris looked at her as he felt his heart pound away in his chest. His markings pulsed as she sat on him but he nodded. Zola slowly leaned over him and moved her hand along his arm, her magic flew from her fingertips warming his arm. Fenris was amazed at how gentle her magic was; most magic he had felt was cold and harsh burning or tearing his flesh, but his magic felt different.

Zola concentrated on the wound making sure not to damage the skin or disturb the lyrium markings. She felt her magic waning as she began to feel tired, but most of the healing was done and she decided to stop before she forced herself to carry on. She sat up and moved off her bed taking the covers with her as she searched for her pack. Fenris sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at his arm; the wound had closed and looked like he had only scratched himself. He watched Zola as she looked unsteady on her feet as she searched through her pack. Fenris moved quickly and held Zola's shoulders, her eyes were half closed and she looked as though was about to faint.

"How can you be a mage?" Fenris thought to himself as he saw Zola's face and eyes. Everyday he had always hated mages and when he saw Hawke using her spells he thought she was going to be the same. But watching her go through the deep roads on her expedition and then watching her break as she held her brother in her arms as he died from the corruption. Feeling her magic pour into his arm and healing his wound, her magic was like nothing he had ever felt and this made him confused, but despite all of this he saw the woman she really was and thought that maybe she was different.

Zola pulled out some wrapping from her pack and stood up while Fenris held her steady. She smiled softly as she wrapped the fabric round his arm making sure that it was tight enough to stop any infection getting in. Her touch was gentle and soft against his rough skin and her fingers seemed smaller than his. Fenris hid is face with his hair making sure she didn't see the grin that was spreading across his face but Zola blushed as she felt his warm skin against hers and being so close to him was making her heart pound as she felt the blood rush to her ears.

"There that should do" Zola smiled lazily as Fenris looked at the wrapping.

"Thank you Hawke" Fenris spoke turning his head towards Zola who yawned slightly trying to hide her red ears and face.

"I'd better get some sleep, busy day tomorrow, you better get some rest too Fenris" Zola walked past him and smiled as she glided over to her bed. She stared into the fire as she wrapped the covers round her shoulders. The fire light hid the flush on her cheeks as Fenris stared at her and watched her.

"Thank you Hawke" Fenris spoke softly as Zola smiled and nodded. Sleep began to take her as she felt the cold night air brush through her hair. She looked over her shoulder to see her window open and Fenris gone. Zola flung herself on her bed and hid her face in her covers, her heart pounding and breathing ragged. Zola smiled sweetly as sleep over came her and her dreams told only one tale.

_)_)_

The next morning was like any other day, the usual battles and few missions were nothing. But Zola's mind wandered from what she needed to do and remembering what happened last night. Zola sighed as she hit another shade with a bolt of lightening.

"Hawke…please focus on the enemy…I'd rather not turn into a pile of ash" Anders joked as he flicked his smoking staff against his back.

"Sorry Anders…stuff on my mind" Zola looked down at the letter the Templar had given her. The letter looked like it was signed from her, telling Emeric to meet her in Lowtown.

"Too bad the guy died on us" Isabella sheathed her daggers and checked the body. Zola watched her as Anders placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure out this thing Hawke don't worry" Anders whispered as Zola smirked and looked at him through the corner of her eye. She nodded and walked over to Isabella.

"So what did you find?" Zola knelt down next to Isabella.

"Well he was killed by the demon…but that letter did lure him here…other than that not much else" Isabella sighed as Zola nodded.

"We'd better go home and get some rest" Zola looked at the sky as she stood up. Day had already passed and night had now fully set in. Zola thought that she might have to send a report to Avaline about Emeric's body but she would do that tomorrow and she knew the Templars would be there shortly.

"Come on then we better get going" Varric yawned as he climbed the stairs. Everyone followed as they smiled, they were exhausted from the day and everyone was welcoming their beds.

"So how did things go with Fenris" Isabella leans on Zola's shoulder, Zola blushed but smiled.

"Fine" Zola said simply as she leaned again Isabella.

"Oh…nothing happen…not even close contact" Isabella pressed herself against Zola making Zola giggle trying to fend off the pirate to no avail. Anders blushed and looked in another direction making Varric grin with delight.

"What's up Blondie? Too much action?" Varric toyed as Anders gave him a glare. The girls laughing caught his attention again. Zola and Isabella staggered as they both looked at the men behind them. Everyone seemed in high spirits and it was a good day. At the Hanged Man Varric and Isabella parted and bid there goodbyes to Zola and Anders. Both of them walked trough the streets of Lowtown, talking about the plight of mages and how the Templars are getting out of control. Earlier that day Zola had helped Anders getting one of the mages out of Kirkwall but had to defend him against some of the Templars that had ambushed them along the way. Anders felt bad enough when Justice was getting out of control and he only heard Zola trying to calm him down. It took Zola to actually hold him down and scream in his face to make him come back, seeing Zola's tearing eyes and scared face burnt into his memory.

"But the Templars are going to far…well some of them are anyway" Zola spoke snapping Anders out of his trance. Zola glanced at him and stopped in front of Anders. He looked stunned at her move as she touched his forehead.

"You don't feel warm" Zola said as she checked his temperature. Anders backed off as he smiled.

"Being possessed by a spirit keeps me in top health" Anders smirked as Zola half smiled.

"Then why are you spacing out…that's my job" they both giggled. Zola looked at the way leading towards Hightown.

"I better get going or else mother will be worried." Zola sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. Anders smiled as he headed for Darktown.

"Be careful Hawke" Anders waved.

"You be careful too" Zola waved back and headed for Hightown.

_)_)_

Walking through her front door, Zola heard faint talking. She walked on through to find Gamlen fighting it out with Sandel.

"Lye…an…dra…Lyeandra" Gamlen spat as Sandel blankly looked at him.

"Enchantment!" Sandel shouted, as Zola couldn't help but smirk.

"Uncle what's wrong?" Zola walked up to him as Gamlen's face relaxed in relief.

"There you are…Where's your mother?" Gamlen asked as he looked round the house.

"I haven't seen her all day" Zola said as she started to get worried.

"She didn't arrive at her usual time, did something happen to her?" Gamlen waved his hands as Bodahn walked along side him.

"Maybe she's out with her suitor" Bodahn explained.

"Suitor?" Gamlen asked.

"Well she was sent those Lilies today" Bodahn pointed to the vase of white lilies that stood on the table behind Sandel. Zola paled as she saw the flowers, her heart spread as her face swelled with fear.

"No…not mother" Zola grabbed her staff and raced to the door.

"Zola…what do you know?" Gamlen grabbed her wrist before she flew out of the door with tears streaming down her face.

"There's a killer out there who sends his victims white lilies before he takes them" Zola struggled out of Gamlen's grip which only tightened as he heard what she said.

"Please Uncle I have to try and find her" Zola pleaded for him to let her go.

"What about the city guard do they not know?" Gamlen looked down at the scared mage.

"Avaline is doing nothing, I showed her proof years ago and the Templar who knew anything died tonight…Avaline won't listen till it's too late…please I have to find her" Zola screamed and cried until Gamlen let her go.

"Get your friends and find her…I'll see if she took a different route" Zola saw the only kindness she ever saw in Gamlen in a long time. Zola nodded and rushed out of the door. She didn't know who to get to help her. The feeling of dread filled her chest and stomach, she felt like she could vomit from the knot that had planted its self in her stomach. But her feet were moving on their own until she found herself at Fenris's front door.

"FENRIS!" She started to bash the door hoping that he wasn't asleep or drunk. Tears ran down her face as she banged against the wooden door not caring who heard her.

"FENRIS! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Zola shouted as she collapsed to the ground. The door opened with Fenris standing over her with his sword drawn. He looked puzzled at the lump at his front door till he saw that it was Hawke crying.

"Hawke…Zola…What's wrong" Fenris dropped his sword and gripped her shoulders making her looked at him. Zola flung her arms round him and hugs him close.

"He's taken her…that bastard has taken my mother" Zola cried into his shoulder. Fenris held her close and stood her up.

"Hawke…who took her?" Fenris made her look at him as he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"That bastard who sends the lilies before he kills the women" Zola's words were harsh and cold as Fenris took her hand, as he picked up his sword they started to run towards Lowtown. Zola ran with him as Fenris still held her hand.

"We're going to need some of the others" Fenris told her making sure she was fine.

"You go get Varric…I'll get Anders…I think we're going to need both of them" Zola lowered her head as her voice was stern. Fenris's jaw tightened at the mention of Anders coming with them but she knew why she had chosen him.

"Very well I'll meet you in Lowtown by the Hanged Man" Fenris and Zola split up as they went to get the others.

Zola prayed that she would make it in time, every second counted and time was running out.


	3. Emotions rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age 2 this belongs to bioware. This is only a Fan fiction.  
>Please enjoy and review.<strong>

Chapter 3: Emotions rage.

Zola sprinted through Lowtown following the trail of blood the young boy had pointed out. Zola's heart was pounding in her head as her eyes followed the red stains on the ground. Zola had found Anders moments before and told him through her sobs what had happened; Anders pulled her to the Hanged Man where Fenris and Varric were waiting. They got the information they needed but Zola felt her dread filling her and she felt herself slipping away letting her magic take over. Fear was deadly to a mage but fear was now starting to rule her heart.

"I've got to find her" Zola's thoughts screamed in her head as she used a spell to make her speed greater than the others. Fenris, Anders and Varric watched her zoom off through Lowtown, all exhausted and breathing hard trying to keep up.

"Why…her mother?" Varric panted as he started to run again as fast as his little legs could carry him. It was only yesterday that he told Zola that her mother would be safe and now she was running to save her from the clutches of the 'Lily killer'.

"I don't know…but we need to catch up to Hawke before she gets hurt" Anders panted as he saw in the distance that Zola had entered a building. Fenris didn't say anything he only ran to catch up with Zola, his lyrium markings pulsed as he sensed magic close by. They burst through the door leading to the foundry as they saw Zola waiting for them, she seemed distant to them but she seemed more like a leader.

"Come" Zola said with eyes almost cold as ice. Her hands were twitching with power as Fenris's markings pulsed as he moved towards Zola.

"Hawke we'll find her" Fenris placed a hand on Zola's arm but she was too deep in her own mind to hear him. Zola opened the trap door as her eyes flared with anger. Zola broke off into a run again as Varric groaned in displeasure. They ran through the foundry fighting off corpses and shades and the odd rage demon. Though Zola had blasted most of the away with spirit spells and freezing ice storms. All the men were scared of getting in her way and Anders was constantly putting up a shield round Varric and Fenris as her spells nearly hit them. It was only until they reached a room that they saw a portrait that looked like Zola's mother.

"That's not my mother" Zola glared at the painting.

"But it sure looks like her" Anders saw anger flashing through Zola's eyes. Varric searched through the books and messages that were scattered round.

"Well this guy might have been getting help on his research most of these books are from the Circle" Varric picked up a book about the Fade. Zola turned round not wanting to look at the painting any more. She turned her attention to one of the notes that were left, it didn't give much information but it was mainly about this guys research being fascinating, Zola gripped the notes as she grit her teeth.

"We're wasting time" Zola stormed off. The others followed but she as she turned a corner she was gone. Fenris could only watch as Zola seemed to spiral out of control, losing herself to her anger. Next they heard a crash as they rushed to see what had happened to find Zola standing in front of another mage. The other joined her, Fenris noticed behind the man was a woman dressed in what looked like to be an old wedding dress that had seen better days. The man looked haggard himself but his eyes told a different story.

"Where's my mother?" Zola asked calmly as the man only smiled.

"Lyeandra said you would come" the man walked round and looked gently at the women sat in the chair.

"Where…is…my…mother" Zola felt her anger getting to her, but the man only smiled.

"Do you know what the most powerful force on earth is?" The man spoke as his eyes seemed to grow crazier.

"Its love…I have done the impossible…I have touched the face of the Maker…and lived" A smile grew across the man's lips as Zola glared at him as her hand reached round for her staff.

"It's took me ages find her hand, her skin, her delicate features…but after all this time I have found her beautiful face" The man walked round as the woman stood, she seemed unsteady on her feet. Zola looked at the woman's ankles and saw that the skin tone didn't match slightly and it looked as if they had been sown together. The woman turned round slowly as her grey hair fell in front of her face, her body wobbled as she lifted her head to look up at Zola and Zola felt her stomach tighten. Her eyes grew wide, her skin paled, her anger raged.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?" Zola screamed as flames started to lick at her body, she felt a voice call to her. Power started to over whelm her as tears fell down her face. Zola could only look at the dead eyes of her mother. Her mother had been taken away from her and was used to fulfil a sick man's wish. Fenris rushed into the room and looked at Zola, his heart stopped as he saw her being taken in by the flames but this was not the man spell or trap, her own magic was turning against her. Anders and Varric rushed in but were over whelmed by demons and shades. Fenris dashed at Zola.

Zola could feel the voice calling to her, she knew what it was but she wanted to kill this man in front of her so badly. Next thing she knew she was flying to the ground as Fenris pinned her. Her eyes were still filled with rage but she saw Fenris on top of her though she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hawke don't do this…Don't let the demon take over" Fenris pleaded with her to come back, he wasn't going to let Zola become an abomination, he wasn't going to loose her. Zola shook her head as she struggled underneath him.

"My…mother…" The flames started to lick them both. Fenris's marking repelled the flames as much as possible but he made Zola look into his eyes. Zola stopped struggling and stared into his forest green eyes. His eyes were so beautiful her mind started to calm the voice started to fade away but the fire still licked at her skin.

"Don't let this demon take over…you're a better mage than this Haw…Zola" Fenris spoke softly and when Zola heard him say her name she flushed. She heard her father's voice sound in her head.

"_Emotions like anger and pride lure the demons to you Zola, you must never let these over whelm you or you'll be taken over" her father's words sounded true as Zola thought about them._

"_Then father…being made tranquil is a good thing…because then the demons can't get you" Zola was only a child and couldn't understand what her father was trying to tell her._

"_No my dear…because the tranquil do not feel the best emotions you can have, like love and happiness" her father picked her up and smiled as Zola still didn't understand his words._

But now his words resonated in her mind filling her soul as she felt her magic calm within her. Her happiness was being taken over and her love for her mother was being shrouded in anger and rage. But it was her love for Fenris that brought her back as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't let this demon take you…I won't let it take you" Fenris didn't know if she could hear him but her eyes were drifting in and out. The fire stopped and her smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you Fenris" she crocked as Fenris picked her up and held her close. He had saved her from becoming what she feared. Zola blinked and wrapped her arms round his slender waist, and buried her head into his neck.

"Not to break up the love scene…but we do need help over here" Varric shouted as he aimed an arrow into a demon's head. Zola blushed and pushed away from Fenris and ran to help Anders and Varric.

The battle raged on, spells from Anders, Zola and the crazy man flew across the room while Varric and Fenris cut their way through shades and demons. It ended when Zola hit the crazed man with one of her ice spells and his body felt to the floor in a frozen lump. Zola's mind felt hazy as she started to stumble, Anders grabbed her shoulders and poured from lyrium down her throat so that her magic was restored. Zola smiled and nodded in thanks as Anders went to check on the others. Zola looked round the dead bodies then remembered her mother; she rushed over to her mother who fell in her arms.

"Mother…I'm so sorry" Zola's eyes stung with tears as she looked upon the lifeless eyes of her mother. Her colour had faded from her cheek and her hair had lost its lustre. But her mother still held her smile as she looked up at Zola.

"Don't cry darling, I'll be fine…I'll be with Carver and Bethany and your father…but you'll be alone" Zola closed her eyes as she spoke as she gripped the body closer.

"I failed you…I should have watched you more closely" Zola choked on her words as her tears flew down her face.

"My little girl has grown to be so strong…I love you darling…you made me so proud…" Her mother's voice faded as her life slipped away. Zola cried and screamed as she held her mother's head close to her chest and cried into her hair.

"Please come back…I don't want to be alone" Zola's words never reached her and her screams were in vain. Fenris watched Zola as he walked over to her and stood next to her, Zola looked up at him as her tears ran down her face and her eyes welled. Fenris ran his fingers through her hair as Zola choked and breathed holding her mother close to her.

"We'd better tell Avaline" Varric said quietly as he pushed back his tears and Anders started to walk out of the room giving them time.

_)_)_

It had been several days since the death of Lyeandra and it seemed everyone had been affected. Avaline couldn't stop apologising to everyone saying that she should have caught the killer sooner. But everyone knew that it was mainly Gamlen who blamed Avaline for not doing her job, everyone else didn't blame her they each blamed themselves. But no one had seen Zola since the funeral at the Chantry.

The funeral was short and Zola didn't speak. The Grand Cleric held the sermon and Mother Patrice sang the hymens, no one was happy that she was part of the funeral and Zola had asked for her to be no where near her on the day. After that a meal was held and most of the people her mother knew and most nobles were there but no one saw Zola. Later it was learnt that Zola had never gone to the meal and had gone straight home, Bodahn said that she had been in her room for the last few days.

Everyone, except for Fenris, had gone round to see Zola only to receive silence from behind the door. Anders had had enough; he couldn't do anything for Lyeandra since he couldn't heal the dead. But he felt useless when he couldn't do anything for Zola, she was in her room and he actually heard her throwing something at the door as it smashed against the wooden panel. He knew that there was only one person who could calm her down and get her back on the right path.

"Blondie, what are you up to?" Varric walked along side him, Anders merely glared on ahead.

"I'm going to get Fenris" Anders growled as he stormed up the steps leading towards Fenris's mansion.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Varric asked as he watched Anders blast down the door. He had his answer…he didn't care.

"Get out here you damn elf" Anders shouted as he walked in the mansion. Fenris walked out with his weapon drawn. Anders glared as Fenris pulsed with lyrium.

"What are you doing?" Fenris muttered.

"I'm going to drag you to Hawke's house so that you can say something to her so that she'll come out of her room" Anders flickered with the light of justice as Fenris glared.

"Don't preach to me demon" Fenris walked down the stairs as Varric leaned against the door well.

"Do you not see that she's slipping…she needs someone who cares for her" Anders spoke but Varric slapped his forehead knowing that Anders possibly had a good speech but under Fenris's glare even the best speech would become stupid blabber.

"Then why don't you comfort her demon" Fenris snarled as his hand twitched against the hilt of his sword.

"I would if she'd let me in…I'd comfort her in so many ways…"Anders had done it Fenris charged at him and used the pommel of the handle and struck it at Anders's jaw. Anders staggered back as the pain shot through his head. Fenris growled as he charged again only to be hit by an arcane bolt sending him flying back across the room. Anders adjusted his clothing as Fenris charged again and swung his sword as the flat of the blade crashed against Anders's face sending a ringing through his head.

"Alright guys that's enough…none of you are helping Hawke this way" Varric spoke before Anders sent another spell flying. Fenris huffed and stormed out of the door heading in the general direction of Zola's house.

"You could have jumped in sooner" Anders stood as he shook his head.

"What can I say…I love a good fight" Varric smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

_)_)_

Fenris climbed Zola's house that lead to her window that was slightly open. Zola was one for having the window open at night so that she could hear the night sounds, saying it helped her sleep. Fenris couldn't be bothered using the door if Zola wasn't going to let anyone in her room so he decided to sneak in. Zola clambered over the edge and silently opened the window; Zola was on her bed lying on her side. The fire place was bellowing fire and the room felt oddly too warm, Fenris walked over and knelt down on to the floor seeing Zola's face. Zola was sleeping her face look pained and her cheeks were damp letting her hair stick to her cheeks and eyes. Fenris took off his gauntlet slowly making sure that the metal clicking didn't rouse Zola. Zola's breathing was slow and steady as her lips were parted, she was covered by her bedding but Fenris could tell that she wasn't really wearing much. Fenris placed his gauntlet on the floor and moved the strands of hair that stunk to Zola's face behind her ear, Zola didn't move, Fenris ran his finger from Zola's ear down her jaw line and his thumb rubbed Zola's bottom lip. Fenris wondered so many things about Zola, she was a mage yet she acted like normal woman.

"Fen…ris…" Zola murmured as she shuffled under her sheet lifting her arms above her head as she stretched pulling the sheets down her chest till they were just above her nipples. Fenris blushed as he pulled the sheet back up her body. He didn't know what she was dreaming about but the fact that she mentioned his name meant little to him.

Zola began to stir when she felt the fabric cover her again, her heavy eyes opened, her vision was hard to make out against the bright fire light and her head hurt from all the crying she had done earlier. Someone came into view as she rubbed her eyes, she sat up letting the fabric fall down her body, she looked at the shape she saw before and saw Fenris looking away from her, and it took her a while to figure out that it wasn't a dream. Zola looked at Fenris then looked at herself after realising what she looked like she blushed heavily and covered herself back up.

"Fenris…What are you doing…in my room" Zola glared at him as Fenris looked at her.

"I was worried about you" Fenris started to argue but Zola's golden eyes look more full of happiness that anger.

"I…I'm fine" Zola looked away as she felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"No your not Hawke" Fenris forced himself not to touch her, fearing that he would cause her pain as well as himself.

Tears formed in Zola's eyes as she felt his gaze upon her. She must have looked so small and weak because that's how she felt. Zola looked up at him as she glided off her bed and stood in front of him. Fenris started to back up to give her some room but Zola fell against him and wrapped her arm round him, her sobs were quiet but her breath brushed against his neck. Fenris resisted screaming from the pain that his marking were causing him but he was happy that she was holding him.

"I'm…sorry…Fenris" Zola managed to say through her silent sobs as she clung to him tighter. Fenris wrapped one arm round her waist while his free hand rested on the back of her head stroking her hair.

"Why are you sorry?" Fenris was confused at this sudden action until Zola pushed herself away.

"I was so stupid…I know the risks of being a mage…I should have kept my emotions in control…I nearly…" Zola stopped as she grabbed her sides and fell to the ground sobbing. Fenris gripped her shoulders and made her look at him.

"But you didn't…you didn't become an abomination" Zola clutched her sides more digging her nails into her sides, Fenris watched her clawing at her side and saw that her skin had broken in some places, she had been clawing at her sides for some time.

"But I nearly did…I was so scared…so angry…so full of rage I nearly became one" Zola tears dripped to the ground as Fenris pulled her close to him and spoke softly in Tervinter. Words she didn't understand seemed to calm her down as they lulled her back to sleep. Fenris picked her up and placed her back on her bed. As he was about to leave he felt a tug at his clothing. Zola gripped his clothing as her heavy eyes looked at him begging him not to leave. Fenris sat on the edge of the bed. Zola frowned at the position and sat up.

"Sit here" Zola pointed as Fenris did as he was told letting his slave nature take over for a moment. Zola placed her head in his lap and wrapped the sheets round her, her hand placed carefully on his knee as her finger made lazy circles. Soon Zola was asleep and Fenris started to doze, he ran his fingers through Zola brown hair watching her sleep in his lap. Fenris sighed and looked into the fire; this was one night that his emotions were at peace.


	4. A Past rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age 2 this belongs to Bioware. This is only a Fan Fiction.  
>Please enjoy and review<strong>

Chapter 4: A past rises.

Zola stirred as the morning sun encroached in her room. The fire had died down and her room felt cold, she could hear the faint sounds of people shouting and carts rolling by her window. She moved her head slowly as she began to wake. She began to realise that her pillow felt hard yet warm and a faint smell of wine covered the fabric. But as she moved her head back something poked the back of her neck, it felt hard and warm but this wasn't her pillow.

"Hawke…don't move so much" Fenris's voice sounded in her ears as Zola's eyes snapped open and sit up making the covers fly off her.

"Fenris!" Zola looked at him fully clothed on her bed but then looked down at herself seeing her naked form. Zola blushed bright red as she jumped off the bed and ran into her bathroom leaving Fenris bewildered on her bed. Zola slammed the door and hugged her sides.

"What in the Maker's name did I do last night?" Zola tried to remember what happened but her memories were hazy and she couldn't focus, all she could remember was seeing Fenris's muscled arms and legs that her head was resting on. But when she remembered that she was on his legs a look of dread as she remembered him speaking Tervinter to her and then she ordered him to stay. Zola shook her head and bit her lip.

"Now he's really going to hate me" Zola thought as she looked round for her bathrobe. She opened the door as she tied the robe round her tightly and seeing that Fenris was standing by the burnt out fire she flung herself to the ground bowing lower than she needed to.

"Fenris I'm sorry" Zola cried as Fenris looked at her shocked and bewildered.

"I didn't mean to order you about…I'm sorry…I'll understand if you want to tear out my heart now" Zola prepared herself to have his hand stuffed through her chest. She sat up only to see Fenris shocked.

"Hawke…why do you think I would do that?" Fenris didn't know whether to be angry with Zola or kiss her for understanding.

"Because I…ordered you last night…granted I can't remember much of last night but I know I ordered you about…" Zola quietened herself when Fenris pushed a finger to her lips kneeling down in front of her. Zola looked into his eyes and started to relax, she realised that she had been a fool and that she didn't need to jump to weird conclusions.

Fenris stared into her eyes, her golden eyes that held so much fear and kindness at the same time. He moved his finger from her pink lips and ran his fingers through her burnt brown hair. She looked like a normal woman to him; all thoughts of her being a mage were slowly disappearing. Silence held between them as they sat on the floor staring at each other as Fenris ran his fingers through her hair. Zola wanted to touch him but she knew that his markings caused him pain, but her hand had a mind of its own as she slowly started to trace the lyrium markings on his chin and neck. She thought they were so beautiful how they glowed against his skin, how they highlighted every perfection in his body. A hiss drew her back as she saw Fenris closing his eyes and gripping his teeth.

"I'm sorry" she began to draw back her hand until Fenris gripped her fingers.

"Will you stop saying sorry" Fenris looked at her as Zola looked at him; she felt her heart pound against her chest as her ears tinged pink. Fenris looked at her lips, they were parted and begging for his, his heart pounding as the lyrium markings pulsed. They began to lean into each other; Zola felt his breath on her lips as he felt hers on his lips. They were inches apart as they closed their eyes a knock sounded at the door with a click of the lock opening. They quickly snapped back from each other with Zola blushing and Fenris looking like he had just been beaten.

"Zola…Are you alright" Bodahn spoke from the other side of the door as Fenris quietly cursed in Tervinter and snuck behind the door so that Bodahn wouldn't notice him. Zola stood and looked into the fire place hiding her face with her hair.

"Y…Yes Bodahn I'm fine" Zola managed to answer.

"Do you want your breakfast in your room again, or are you not hungry" Bodahn asked. Zola was hungry for something but it wasn't food.

"I'm fine Bodahn…I'll be down shortly" Zola gave him a smile as she turned to him. Bodahn smiled and gently closed the door reliving a rather squashed Fenris. Zola giggled at his look as Fenris smirked.

"That was close" Zola spoke as she walked closer making sure that he was alright.

"I suppose I'd better go or else Bodahn will worry" Fenris placed his hand on Zola's cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"Part of me doesn't want you to leave but I do understand your reason" Zola smiled and touched his arm. Fenris nodded and walked towards her window.

"Hawke…maybe next time." Fenris smiled as he saw Zola blushing again.

"If I give you a next time" Zola pouted as she watched him climb out of her window and out of sight.

_)_)_

Zola was back to her old self, she found the others waiting in the Hanged man and was greeted with praise and cheers. Avaline constantly apologised to her about her mother and how she should have caught the killer sooner. Zola only smiled and said that it was alright, Isabella treated them to a round of drinks (that Zola would have to pay for). Merrill had sat next to Zola and was constantly hugging her arm not willing to let her go until she told Zola was she needed. Anders, with a fresh bruise across his jaw line smiled at Zola and talked to her about how he was sorry that he could save her mother. Zola said that none of them were to blame and that she forgave them all.

Varric told her want had been happening while she was locked away and Zola decided to take care of the Qunari poison problem first, Merrill seemed displeased by the idea of her issue about her mirror begin put last but Zola promised her that she would be quick. Zola didn't mind the Arishok and thought that most of the ideas were compelling but something seemed to be on edge and something like the poison needed to be looked at.

Fenris just watched her from the corner, clearly not happy about how Merrill was clinging to her like a lost puppy but Zola gave him an awkward smile trying to conceal it from Isabella and Varric who were also trying to get information about what happened from last night.

"Was there any sweeping involved?" Varric asked leaning over the table.

"What?" Zola questioned.

"Did he sweep you off your feet or did you sweep him off his?" Varric grinned but Zola only reminded blank faced.

"I have no idea what you talking about" Zola commented as she sipped her ale, Zola had no idea what Varric and Isabella were saying most of the time since she was a virgin and didn't get why it was so good to talk about. Zola head hurt when she tried to decipher what innuendo they talked about but later decided to ignore them.

_)_)_

Dealing with the Qunari issue went smoothly and quicker than Zola had thought. After taking a quick, ice cold, bath to get rid of any traces of the poison. Zola headed to the Keep to report on the issue at hand. Bumping into Merrill along the way she decided that she would go to the Dalish to get what Merrill needed straight after the Viscount.

The meeting went smoothly and the Viscount had promised Zola to keep her updated on any Qunari affairs. Zola arranged for Merrill to pick up Anders and Fenris to take to the Dalish and they were soon on their way.

The path heading for Sundermount was bright and airy. The birds flew over head and the trees rocked in the wind. The smell of the wet woodland invaded the area and the only sound that disturbed the animals was the arguing between Anders and Fenris about the Plight of mages.

"But mages are not the problem"

"They need to be controlled"

"Not by being turned Tranquil"

"You say this to Hawke…she knows what it's like to have someone torn away from her with magic"

"Boys…Enough" Zola swung her staff between Fenris and Anders before they had round two of their fight at the mansion. Zola held a faint smile at the both of them while she suppressed a chuckle at the argument. Merrill was always darting her wide eyes between Zola and Fenris and silently chuckled when she looked at the male elf.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"You're in love"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"I am not"

"Whenever Hawke isn't looking at you, you look at her with puppy eyes"

"I assure you there are no puppy eyes" Fenris growled at the young mage as Merrill giggled more and looked at Zola who was blushing like a love struck puppy. Merrill couldn't help but smile at the Zola who hid her face more. Zola felt the knot in her stomach when they talked and wished she could just drag Fenris off into the woods and not come out for a very long time.

But suddenly the area grew to quiet and Zola's magic sense kicked in. From a young age Zola could tell when magic was near her, her father said she was more sensitive to the fade and could feel the pulse of magic within others. Zola stopped and told the others to stay back, her eyes darted round the area as on the cliff above her men appeared.

"Hunters" she her Fenris say behind her as her grip on her staff tightened.

"Stop right there. You are in possession of stolen property" one of the men said as Zola grits her teeth and glared at the man.

"Back away from the slave now and you'll be spared" The man pointed to Fenris and Zola felt her anger bubbling over. Fenris touched her hand and looked at her, his eyes calmed her as she nodded and breathed out.

"Fenris is a free man" Zola shouted back. Fenris smiled but the slavers looked disgusted.

"Back away from the slave!" The slavers shouted again as Zola's hand grew cold.

"I am not your slave" Fenris's lyrium vein pumped and glowed as he went to take the first swing, only to be beaten by Zola summoning her ice storm. More slavers came but Zola pushed them back using her Force mage power.

"No one is going to take Fenris from me" Zola growled as the others sprang into action blasting and cutting down the others that came from behind. Zola froze and blew up most of the slavers that came near; she felt her power coursing through her body and was surprised she didn't need any lyrium to help her.

The fight was quickly done as Zola flicked her staff on to her back. Fenris searched round as Zola pointed to one of the slavers that they didn't kill. Fenris rushed over and pulled on the man's hair.

"Where is he?"

"Please don't kill me"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know! I don't know I swear" Fenris was growing impatient as he heard Zola walk up behind him.

"Hadriana, she brought us here, she's at the holding caves north of the city…I can show you the way" The man made a last bid for his life and Zola could see the fear in the man's eyes but she didn't care.

"No need I know which ones you speak of"

"Then let me go…I beg you…" The man looked at Fenris and Zola, his eyes pleaded to her to make him stop.

"You chose the wrong master" with that Fenris broke the man's neck as his head fell with a thud. Zola looked back at Anders and Merrill.

"Both of you head back to Kirkwall, I don't want this to get messy" Zola spoke quietly, Merrill started to protest but Anders dragged her away.

"Will you know what your doing" Anders asked as his eyes held more than just concern.

"I'll be fine Anders…I just think this might need a bit of…well less noise." Zola didn't know how to put it but Anders smiled and gripped her shoulder.

"Be safe" Zola nodded as she watched Merrill and Anders disappear.

"Hadriana…I was fool to think I was free, they'll never let me be" Fenris spoke with anger and Zola turned to look at him. She cupped his face and pressed her forehead against his.

"Calm down Fenris…we'll get her" Zola knew that somehow this Hadriana had something to do with his old master but decided not to press the issue further. His touch made her eyes flicker open as she looked into his eyes.

"Let's go and find these caves" Zola smiled as she looked at him.

"He said they would be at the old holding caves to the north…we could make it before nightfall" Fenris walked on ahead.

"When why are we walking…come on" Zola gripped his hand and started to run, Fenris didn't understand her at times but he slightly understood why Zola sent Merrill and Anders away, she wanted to be alone with him. Zola ran still holding Fenris's hand as they headed towards the caves, she wasn't going to loose another person she held close.

_)_)_

They slaughtered their way through the countless slavers as they made their way through the holding caves. They had stopped to rest while Zola healed some of Fenris's wounds. Sitting on the cold stone floor didn't help for comfort, but they weren't expecting golden throw pillows in the caves. Fenris watched the lava run down the walls as he felt Zola's healing magic round his arm; she was the only one he would allow to use magic on him. Her magic felt warm and safe and she wasn't harbouring any demons or weird spirits.

"You don't need to do this Hawke" Fenris watched her as he saw that the healing was taking its toll on her magic. Zola managed a smile as the warm healing magic bathed the wounds in a blue soft light. She felt her magic waning but she knew she had time.

"If you're like this when you go up against Hadriana…who knows what kind of blood magic she'll use…I'm not letting that happen" Zola closed the wounds, feeling exhausted she fell against his arm. Fenris rummaged through her pack and gave her the lyrium she needed to restore her magic.

"And if you're like this when we fight Hadriana…you won't last a minute" Fenris smirked as Zola giggled.

"Alert the Chantry…your actually joking" Zola giggled and she leant against his arm. Zola drank the lyrium and felt it burn down her throat, the taste was awful and she wished for some of Bodahn's special brew to wash away the taste. But slowly she felt her magic restore her body as her scenes heightened again.

"What do you feel?" Fenris asked her.

"Evil magic…blood magic…been used recently" Zola could hear the demons calling out to the blood magic user, the screams of those who were made sacrifices and she could feel the cold edge of the magic through the air.

"That is the legacy of the Magisters" Fenris said grimly. Zola bit her lip and hoped that he never saw her that way.

"We'd better keep moving before Hadriana has a chance to flee" Zola nodded as the both stood and began to run through the corridors again.

_)_)_

They reached the room where Hadriana lay, both making sure that wounds were closed and they weren't covered in blood, they didn't waste time. Hadriana summoned corpses and shades but while Zola used her spirit magic to blast them away, Fenris had his eyes on Hadriana. Their battle seemed like it was never going to end, with more shades and corpses rising, Zola didn't know if she could carry one but she had to. She summoned her Force mage power and used it all to keep shades and corpses against the wall; she knew that if Hadriana was taken down they would disappear. Zola looked over her shoulder as the sweat clung at her skin, seeing Fenris and Hadriana battle.

Fenris swung at Hadriana as her magic blocked each attack, he wished Zola would dispel her magic but when he looked at her he saw what she was already doing. He felt the power of her force magic wash over him like the tide washing against the coast line. Hadriana struck at him but he blocked with the flat of his blade, this wasn't as easy as he had hoped. Fenris swung at her again and hit her across the chest; Hadriana fell to the floor as he felt her magic dissipate.

Zola saw Hadriana fall and when she looked at the shades and corpses that she had pinned to the wall, they started to disappear. Zola let her magic go and wobbled through the exhaustion; Fenris grabbed her arm and helped her stand. Zola smiled at him but over his shoulder she glared at Hadriana.

Fenris made sure that Zola was steady before he stepped in front of Hadriana and lifted his weapon ready to strike at her head.

"Stop! You do not want me dead!" Hadriana pleaded for her life as the other mage did.

"There is only one person I want dead more" Fenris growled ad he stood over the cowering mage.

"I have information elf, and I will trade it in return for my life" Hadriana summoned the strength against her wound as Zola watched over Fenris's shoulder.

"The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he loose his pet pupil" Fenris gripped on his sword ready to strike.

"You have a sister. She is alive" Hadriana smirked as Fenris lowered his weapon. Zola bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that Fenris knew nothing of his life before the markings, having a sister would mean the world to him.

"You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go and I will tell you where she is" Hadriana lifted herself to her knees smiling, Zola had had enough.

"How do we know your not lying" Zola spoke.

"You don't but I know Fenris" Hadriana spat glaring at Zola as if she hated that another mage had her hands wrapped round Fenris. Zola looked at Fenris who was still looking shocked.

"This is your call" Zola backed off as she rested against the wall, her lack of magic draining her.

"So I have your word, I tell you and you let me go" Hadriana spoke as Fenris lowered himself his glare hardening as she spoke.

"Yes. You have my word"

"Her name is Varania. She is in Querius serving a magister by the name of Ahriman" Hadriana spoke quickly. Zola heard and though it was a bit rehearsed but it was information about his family.

"A servant, not a slave"

"She's not a slave"

"I believe you" Fenris began to glow as a look of horror passed across Hadriana's face. Fenris plunged his hand into Hadriana's chest and tore out her heart. Hadriana gasped and fell to the ground; Zola looked away as she saw the blood pool round her feet.

"We are done here" Fenris walked away as Zola used her staff to support herself.

"Do you…want to talk about it" Zola slapped herself mentally for asking such a stupid question.

"No! I don't want to talk about it" Fenris barked at making Zola press her back against the wall.

"This could be a trap, Danarius could have sent Hadriana to tell me about this 'sister'" Fenris barked more as Zola stood quiet.

"But that doesn't matter, what matters is I got to finally crush that bitch's heart" Fenris growled as he looked at Hadriana's dead body.

"May she rot and all the other mages with her" Fenris growled more as he turned away, Zola felt her stomach tighten as he spoke. She felt like he talked about her when he said that, he didn't think of her as a woman but nothing more than a blood thirsty mage. Zola hung her head low and swallowed the lump in her throat. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get out of here" Zola's eyes stung.

"Don't comfort me" Fenris shrugged her off and turned towards her.

"Even if we found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her…what has magic touch that it doesn't spoil" Fenris glared as Zola stiffened, she looked at him as he started to realise what he had said. Zola's eyes welled as she shook her head; she found strength enough in her legs as she bolted for the door.

"Hawke!" She heard Fenris's voice call after her but she ran further and further out of the cave. She felt her feet crush the sun rich earth as she stepped outside. The sky wash a rainbow of colours as night began to sink in. Dark blue sky started to encroach on the soft pinks and yellows of the sky.

"I knew it" Zola grasped her head with her heads as tears flew down her face; she was just another mage to him, spoiled by magic. The last few sun rays touched her body as she felt the arch of her broken heart; it felt like Fenris really did tear out her heart like he did with Hadriana. Zola heard his footfalls coming out of the cave as she quickly dived behind a boulder hiding her from view.

"Hawke…Hawke" Fenris cried as he broke out of the cave, his eyes darting round the area. All he saw where the dead bodies of those who they killed earlier, the woodland seemed deserted and all he could here were the faint bird calls from above. He felt like a fool for taking his anger out on Zola but the look she held when he said what he thought of magic scared him deeper than any wound. He ran off thinking she headed back to Kirkwall hoping that he would catch up with her.

Zola watched him leave as her chest tightens, how she wanted to hold him again, but his words spun in her head. _'What does magic touch that it doesn't spoil?'_ He was right, she looked at her hands as she saw the blood of hundreds she had killed, her hands drenched in ruby red blood. As she closed her eyes she saw the faces of everyone who she had taken life from, Carver in the deep roads smiling up at her as she wept telling him she couldn't kill her own brother.

"_Carver I can't" Zola nearly fell to the floor against Carver's chest._

"_Sister be strong…you can do this" Carver pulled her up and with his glazed eyes he smiled as she hugged him close. They stood hugging each other for several minutes as Zola wept, Carver tried his best to keep his tears steady but he had never seen this side of Zola before and it was tearing him apart. Zola back off and looked at Carver._

"_I shouldn't have let you come…I should have listened to mother" Zola cupped his face as her thumb ran along his bottom lip. Carver brushed Zola's hair back as he smiled._

"_Then we would have been at each other's throats again." Carver breathed heavily as he felt the corruption flow through him._

"_Maybe we can find a Grey Warden…you can become one…you'll live" Zola started to look round as she turned her back to pick up her staff but Carver grasped her from behind as he buried his head into her neck. Zola held his arms as she leant against him._

"_Zola…you know we can't…I might not last that long" Carver held her tighter as a moan escaped her mouth, Zola felt ashamed when she did but the way he held her she couldn't help it._

"_Carver I can't let you die…and I can't kill you" Zola turned in his arms as Carver gave her a stern look which made Zola freeze._

"_You have to" Carver ran his fingers along her jaw line as she coughed the lump that was in her throat and took out her knife. She didn't want to use magic on her brother except for healing. They both looked at each other as she held he knife to his chest; the knife blade was the only thing that separated them. Carver took a step as he felt the knife go into his chest, a hiss of pain escaped his mouth as he looked at Zola's face. Zola could barely move as she saw the blade sink into Carver's body, she looked at her brother's smiling face as he leaned closer to her and placed his lips on her cheek. The cried as she held him close feeling the life escape his body. _

_It was then when Zola burnt his body so that scavengers wouldn't pick at his remains._

Zola shed a single tear when she remembered that, the tears ran along the place where his lips touched her cheek as she looked into the sky. It was velvet blue and stars shone in the sky, Zola decided it was time to head back to Kirkwall as she stood up. Her robes wrinkled and spattered with blood, she walked down the hill as her scenes were on high alert for any dangers that might jump out at her as she walked back.


	5. Her Role?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE 2 THIS BELONGS TO BIOWARE. THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION.  
>Please enjoy and review.<strong>

Chapter 5: Her role?

Zola arrived in Kirkwall in the early hours. The moon beams shone through the giant chains that hung above the city. Shadows covered the alleys and buildings, few birds could be heard over head but their voices were faint. Zola slowly walked through the streets of Lowtown, letting her feet take over. Her legs were sore but she didn't care, her eyes were heavy but she couldn't be bothered. The sea called to her as a siren's song, she wondered if this is how Isabella felt about the sea. She heard the waves crashed and fall, as the boats swayed in the breeze.

Few men attacked her from the shadows, but when they did they felt her icy aura and froze in place as she walked on past. The sea called her more as her feet stumbled their way to the docks. She wondered if it was closed but she needed to see the sea…the only thing that was connected to her home land. As she approached the docks, Zola yearned for the smell of dogs and trash that lay in Lothering; she yearned for the sounds of people farming and the Chantry sisters singing. She wanted to hear sister Leliana's singing again, she watched her leave with people as they took the Qunari prisoner with them. She smiled to herself as she watched Sten…the Qunari that she made some sort of friendship with…leaving Lothering alive, she wanted to let him go but she couldn't break the lock without magic and she couldn't risk being found out. But as she watched them leave Sten gave her a small nod and smirk and she bowed in return. She yearned to hear his tales of Par Vollen again and wished she could speak with him. But those days were far behind her, her land was far away from her grasp and she hated the Chantry.

Zola found herself at the base of the docks where the sea met the stone; the sea breeze tickled her face as she felt it blow through her hair. She had never seen the sea since she was too far inland for her to even hear the sea but it was as beautiful as her mother had told her. Boats quaked in the rocking sea as the moon beams sparkled off the ripples like small diamonds shining in the sunlight. Zola sat on the steps letting her aching legs rest as the waves lapped at her toes. She wondered if the others were looking for her, would they even think to check the docks, even so she was well hidden behind the Qunari compound. She heard the few muffles of the Asshard that patrolled the area but they saw her as no threat it seemed.

Heavy footfalls intruded on her ears as she slowly looked to her side. A Qunari stood next to her as she looked over his markings, His markings told her that he was an Arvaarad, one that bound the Qunari mages Saarebas. She stood slowly and bowed towards the giant.

"Shanedan Arvaarad" Zola spoke low; she had leant a little bit of the Qunari tongue from Fenris in exchange for reading lessons. The Arvaarad nodded as he walked closer to her.

"You are Hawke" He spoke as she nodded. She was well known within the Qunari and sometimes it troubled her how the ideas of the Qun were so compelling. Zola looked back out towards the sea again as she took a deep sigh.

"Arvaarad, I have a question" Zola spoke firm as she looked at the Qunari warrior. Arvaarad hid his face well behind the metal strips of his helmet but Zola could tell that he had a displeased look on his face.

"If you seek council then the Arishok will be able to provide" Arvaarad spoke firmly as Zola didn't show any expression in her eyes or face.

"But you know of Saarebas better than the Arishok…you should know I am a mage as well" Zola looked at him as he nodded.

"Indeed" he simply spoke.

"Tell me…if I was to convert to the Qun…would my role be Saarebas" Zola asked as her emotions collided within her. She knew she had her place in Kirkwall as a peacemaker and work for hire, but recent events made her doubt her place. She nearly became an abomination when trying to save her mother and she felt like her hold on her magic was slipping. Arvaarad grimaced as she spoke without expression.

"It is not my role to decide…but if you were to become Saarebas then you would be bound and chained…Saarebas's power comes from chaos and demons, I must hold the leach in order to control that power" Arvaarad spoke as Zola nodded. Zola remembered seeing their mages and how they were bound, their mouths sown up and chains embedded into their skin. She started to know why people feared mages and it seemed as though what Anders was doing would be for nothing.

"Thank you Arvaarad…that was…enlightening" Zola spoke as the Qunari nodded. Part of her thought that the Arishok sent Arvaarad to talk to her to get her away from the compound. But she was glad she had the talk with him, it made her think would going to the Qun give her purpose, give her a role better than what she had.

Zola had her place and her friends in Kirkwall, if she didn't come to Kirkwall to escape the Blight she would have never met Avaline, Varric, Merrill, Anders, Isabella…or Fenris. Her mind played through the images she had of Fenris, his small smiled his snow white hair and those beautiful lyrium markings. Her hear ached for him but the moment she felt the twinge of love for him the image of him in the holding caves blasted through her mind. His voice was harsh and angry, spitting venom about mages and magic, she saw the blood on her hands once again as she hid her hands from sight.

"Arvaarad…tell me…do you know of Sten of the Barassard?" Zola tried to think of other things, remembering the tall giant that was in the cage that she would spend her days talking to. The Arvaarad nodded.

"He helped the Warden during the Blight…a great honour" Arvaarad spoke proudly as Zola smiled.

"I met him…he was in our village, he would tell me stories of Par Vollen and how he came to Ferelden on a mission from the Antom." Zola smiled as she remembered the details.

"He used to call me a name…He used to call me Kadan…could you tell me what it means?" Zola had never asked why Sten called her that but she seemed to like it.

"In your language it would mean friend" Arvaarad spoke as Zola smiled.

"Thank you" She walked past the Qunari pausing for a moment.

"I will think about what you have said…Panahedan Arvaarad" Zola walked off leaving the Qunari where he stood. Zola wondered if she should go home and think about what had happened throughout the day. Her mind was so confused and the thought of converting to the Qunari simply to have her mind wiped started to seem like a good idea.

Suddenly, as Zola past an alley, some grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. The light of the moon didn't reach the narrow slice through the buildings; the darkness bathed the alley in a weary silence. She felt no blade to her throat so she wasn't being mugged but the hold on her arms was firm as she was pressed to the cold hard stone that was behind her. She held no emotion and was prepared to be raped if that is what the person wanted; Zola didn't care what happened to a blood thirsty, magic spoiling mage like her.

"What were you doing at the Qunari Compound?" a soothing voice escaped the shadows as Zola's heart clenched, the smell of bitter wine started to sting her nose as her senses started to awaken. She felt the prick of talons against her shoulders as her eyes focused she saw the dim pale blue light of pulsing lyrium. Zola looked down not willing for her eyes to be seen.

"Tell me Hawke" Fenris gripped her shoulders more as his voice was firm.

"I was talking…am I not allowed to do that…because I'm a mage who knows what I might do" Zola felt the venom pour from her mouth as she spoke, she closed to eyes as she felt his grip tighten, biting her lip so that she wouldn't cry out.

"Why would you talk to them? Which one did you speak to? The Arishok?" Fenris's questions as his lyrium markings pulsed with anger.

"I spoke to Arvaarad…about the role of a Saarebas" Zola hung her head low as Fenris let her go. He backed up enough for her to see the shock on his face. His eyes held anger but his face held the shock, his look reminded Zola of her mother's face whenever she brought home Carver from the fields in Lothering.

"You're…thinking of converting…why?" Fenris breathed out as Zola bit her lip and looked at him with her golden eyes holding a little anger.

"So that I can be bound and chained…so I'm not a danger to any of my friends…to you" Zola saw the change in Fenris's eyes when she said.

"You talk about being a slave to mages was horrible in Tervinter…I don't doubt that…but being a mage here…in Ferelden…it is a curse. Everyday to live your life in fear, fear of the Templars the fear of the fact one might turn into an abomination, to the fact that one might hurt their friends and family." Zola spoke but held her tears back, she wouldn't cry while she told Fenris her fear. Fenris looked as though he was listening and trying to understand.

"My father ran and hid making sure we would stay together as a family and for eighteen years of my life that's all I ever knew. He was living in fear that we would go to the circle…made tranquil…or put to death, but we lived. I've hated being a mage I wish I was normal…I've killed so many people since I came here, and now I see nothing but their blood on my hands." Zola stopped to breathe as she looked down at her hands; the blood ran along her fingers dripping from her finger tips. Zola closed her eyes to tear herself away from the image.

"But I want to use this curse for good…For some reason, the blasted Maker gave me this curse and I want to do some good…so if I'm spoiled by magic…I…I'd rather be bound and chained" Zola started to make a bolt away from Fenris again to shed her tears, she felt stupid but felt as thought a weight had been lifted from her chest. But Fenris grabbed her and pulled him towards him as she stumbled from the arch in her legs from all the walking, Fenris grabbed her round her waist and lifted her till she was over his shoulder and started to walk. Zola looked at her situation and blushed as she started to struggle against his shoulder as the sharp feather shaped metal dug into her hip.

"Fenris…Put me down…I mean it…put me down" Zola struggled hitting his back with weak punches, but Fenris gripped her tighter round her thighs making her struggle more.

_)_)_

They reached Hightown; Zola had given up round about when they reached the upper level of Lowtown and just let him carry her. She felt his shoulder muscles work under her stomach as she watched his back and legs stretch, she hoped that she wasn't too heavy for him but she was content in watching his back muscles move along his armour. When she looked up she saw her house pass by, she was puzzled as she shifted her body so that she could see where he was taking her.

"Fenris…where are we going?" Zola asked as she tried to see his face, but Fenris was silent all the way from the docks to Hightown and it seemed that no amount of struggling and questions was going to make him talk. But when she heard a door opening and quickly being spun round, Zola watched as her head nearly hit the wall of the familiar mansion. She realised that she was in his mansion and as the door closed her spun again and walked on continuing up the stairs until he was in his room where she was dropped from his shoulder on to his bed. Zola looked at him as he leaned in close to her, she saw the anger in his eyes and thought that he was going to tear out her heart for being rude or mean to him.

"You are going to listen to me Hawke" Fenris made her back up until her back was against the wall as she tried to find grip in his bed sheets.

"You will not even think about converting to the Qun because I will not have you being bound and chained like some wild dog" Fenris grabbed her chin making Zola looked into his vibrate forest green eyes. Zola's stomach shook and tightened under his gaze as she felt the heat from her chest rise to her cheeks.

"I took my anger out on you and I was a fool to do so, I would have rather taken my anger out on Anders. But I never meant anything of the things I said about you Hawke, you are not spoiled by magic" Fenris looked into her eyes as his gaze softened slightly; she could still she the anger…or was it lust?

"It was Danarius that planted that hated for mages and magic there, but you…you are different Haw…Zola" Zola's eyes widened as he said her name, Fenris would only say her name when he meant what he said or when he was worried about her, but to hear him said it made the butterflies in her chest and stomach flutter faster.

"When I realised what I said to you, my heart sank and the look I saw on your face…it broke me more than any wound or magic could. When I got back to Kirkwall and I couldn't find you, I was so worried I thought someone had got to you…I thought I'd lost you" Fenris ran his thumb along her lips as his hand ran along her neck. Zola shuddered at the coolness of the metal but just as quick as he had touched her he took his hand away and grasped her wrists.

"These hands may have taken lives Zola…but they have saved hundreds too, you have saved so many people for what you think is right." Fenris placed his lips lightly on her knuckles. Zola felt the warmth of his lips against her skin as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

Fenris could feel his heart pounding as he looked at Zola, everything he was saying he knew he should have said a long time ago when he saw the sadness in her eyes. He leaned into her as he looked into her beautiful golden eyes; he pushed a few strands of burnt brown hair away from her face and tucked her long locks behind her ear.

They looked into each other as both of their hearts were pounding against their chests. No one was there to disturb them and their breathing was hot and heavy. Closer they leaned towards one another as their lips locked. Zola closed her eyes as she felt his lips against hers, her passion for Fenris slowly coming forward that was buried and hidden within her soul. Fenris moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him as he deepened the kiss, he licked along her bottom lip asking for entrance, Zola gave in and opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth. Zola moaned into his mouth as she felt him push her back against the bed. They parted themselves for air as they looked at each other breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Fenris…for being such a fool" Zola ran her fingers through his sliver white locks as Fenris looked into her eyes.

"And I'm sorry…for being such a broody elf" Fenris smiled as Zola regained her giggle and smile.

_)_)_

They made love that night, what seemed to be the first time for them both. Fenris lay on his bed as Zola lay next to him with her head in the crook of his neck as Fenris glided his finger up and down her arm. His markings pulsed but they didn't hurt as they usually did. Fenris looked at the ceiling of the mansion; his thoughts were conflicting and confusing. In a long time this was the first moment he could remember being happy and content, having Zola lie next to him with her arm draped across his chest and her legs rubbing against his he couldn't be happier. But the images that he was trying to regain were falling out of his grasp as soon as they were coming to him. Images of his past life before the markings, he remembered a woman's gentle laugh and touch…a former lover? But it felt more meaningful he felt like what he heard was his own mother's voice.

Fenris slowly rose from the bed making sure that Zola was covered and still sleeping. He could watch her sleep all night, the peaceful look on her face made it seem she wasn't trying to stop a war about the burst within the city. He got dressed quietly making sure that the metal and hide didn't make too much sound. He looked out of his window and saw that the light was slowly encroaching on the sky line. He bundled her clothes into a bag and slung it over her shoulder, he wrapped up Zola with his sheet and started to carry her out of his mansion and headed towards hers.

_)_)_

Reaching the mansion without being seen was easy but getting in was harder. He didn't know if Bodahn and Sandel were still asleep and he didn't want to put Zola on the ground, he wondered if he could climb the wall again but he doubted it. He knelt down making sure Zola was steady, he focused his lyrium and moved his hand through the lock on the door and carefully unlocked it. Fenris stood back up and opened the door.

Fenris took Zola up to her room and laid her on the bed and covered her with her own sheets. He lit the fire to let the room warm up, Zola shifted under her sheets to get warm. Fenris knew that Zola deserved better than what he had put her through and the recent images were conflicting his judgment. He looked round Zola's room and noticed a red scarf that she usually wore round her head to keep her hair out of the way when she fought. He picked up the red fabric, the smooth silk slid across his fingers. Her put the fabric to his nose and could smell her through the fabric, the smell of elfroot and spindleweed gave a sweet scent that made him smile. Fenris wrapped the scarf round one of his wrists and tied it tightly.

Even though Fenris knew he was going to loose her because of what he had decided he wanted to keep some part of her with him. Zola slowly began to stir as Fenris watched the fire crack and snap against the timbers.

Little did they both know what was happening inside Zola.

**A/N: I know I changed the romance scene but I felt that if I used it, it wouldn't have flowed with the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Three years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age this belongs to Bioware. This is only a Fan Fiction.  
>Please enjoy and review.<strong>

Chapter 6: Three Years.

Three years pasted since that night and much had happened. Zola had defeated the Arishok and saved Isabella from the clutches of the Qun. She became Champion on the same day by order of Knight-Commander Meredith and it seemed that she was going out a lot more, though her health seemed to worsen over the last two years. Isabella came and went as she pleased, usually to be seen at the Hanged Man. Varric's tales grew to beyond what he thought possible but he wasn't complaining since most of the stories involved him. Merrill's mirror had been completed with the help of Zola; her clan seemed to hate her that she sought the help of shemlen. Anders buried himself deeper within himself, after the incident he had with the girl (which Zola managed to stop in time) he only showed his humour side to Zola. Avaline and Donnic got married a few months after the big fight and Zola was glad to be there, when Avaline threw the flowers towards the girls, they screamed and fought to see who would catch the bouquet, to every ones surprise it was caught between Zola and Isabella. Fenris was quieter than usual and was doing more work for hire to get coin. Fenris would usually find a pouch of coins on his bed when he came home, the pouch would be tied with a red ribbon and he would know that Zola was helping him in her own way.

Isabella caught Zola walking through Hightown as she came out of one nobleman's house. Zola looked paler than what she usually did and she had small dark circles under her eyes, yet she was able to hold her cheery smile.

"Hawke" Isabella shouted as she ran up to her, Zola looked up and smiled at Isabella and waved as Isabella came running.

"You don't need to run Isabella" Zola smiled as she let the pirate catch her breath.

"But then the men wouldn't be able to get a good view of my legs" Isabella grinned and posed slightly as her chest was heaving from the heavy breathing. Zola couldn't help but laugh as they walked to a near by bench under the flowering bushes and vines.

"Look Hawke I wanted to say sorry…about what happened three years ago…with the Qunari" Isabella brought up the topic again as Zola graced a small smile across her lips. Zola remembered fighting the Arishok and how his blades crash landed on her shoulder. The pain was like nothing she had ever faced and she thought she would have lost her arm but thanks to the minor healing she did to it as she ran away from the other blows. She now had a scar that stretched from the top of her breast up and over her shoulder leading down to round the same area.

"Don't worry about it Isabella…you brought the Relic back…they should have left with just that" Zola smiled as she rested her back against the stone bench. Isabella fainted a smile across her lips as Zola saw the thankfulness in her eyes.

"Honestly with all that blood I thought you might have…" Isabella did some movements with her hand as she tried to represent the way Zola blasted Ice from her hand.

"Blood magic…Maker no…it's gross and gets all over your clothes" Both of the girls laughed as passers by threw them disgusted and hated looks. Isabella calmed down and looked at Zola who seemed to hold some sadness in her eyes.

"How are things?" Isabella asked only to see the sadness deepen in Zola's eyes.

"Their fine" Zola sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach and looked down.

"I meant between you and Fenris…you two have been acting weird for the last three years…is this why you're ill?" Isabella placed a hand on Zola's forehead but Zola merely pushed her away and gave her a smile.

"Me and Fenris are fine, we talk…I think we're more open…a little" Zola trailed her eyes away from her pirate friend. She remembered that night three years ago of when Fenris left.

"_Fenris?" Zola rubbed her eyes as her vision focused. She saw the elf staring into the fire but as she looked round she saw that she was in her room, she tried to think how she got there but Fenris's smooth and deep voice disrupted her thought._

"_I didn't mean to wake you" Fenris turned as Zola pulled the sheets to round her shoulders._

"_It's alright…Was I that bad?" Zola blushed hoping that he didn't say yes._

"_I'm sorry its not…it was fine" Fenris tore his eyes away as Zola felt dishearten._

"_No that is…not right…it was better than anything I could have dreamed" Fenris said as a smile tugged at his lips. Zola felt like he had just used the corniest line that there ever was but it was sweet. A smile pulled at her lips as she sat up, Zola looked at Fenris's markings and thought that what they did might have caused him pain._

"_Your markings…they hurt don't they" Zola stood and ran her fingers along his markings only to find that he made no sound of pain but a smile pulled his lips._

"_It's not that…I began to remember…my life before" Fenris pulled away as Zola watched confused with the sheet draped round her shoulders. She spied her scarf wrapped round his wrist making her face flush a faint pink as she smiled but something didn't feel right._

"_Just flashes…it's too much…this is too fast I cannot…do this" Fenris stopped in front of her as his hand twitched, wanting to hold her but she saw that he was resisting. Zola nodded as her tears stung her eyes but she breathed and pushed her tears back._

"_We can work through this" Zola took a step towards him as he took a step back._

"_I'm sorry…I feel like such a fool" Fenris dipped his head low as the sadness broke in his voice. The word fool was a common thing between them and Zola wondered who the bigger fool was._

"_All I wanted was to be happy…just for a little while" Fenris started to walk away hiding his eyes with his hair._

"_Forgive me" Fenris muttered as Zola rushed to hold him from behind, she wrapped her arms round his chest and pressed her head against the back of his neck. Zola breathed in his scent, he smelt of wine and burning wood as her hand gripped at his breastplate. She lifted her head and saw the pain in his eyes, she didn't want to see that so she held him close a while longer._

"_I will wait for you Fenris…I care for you so much…and your not a fool" Zola whispered into his ear as she let him go. She heard his steady breath as she saw his hands twitching more to hold her. She turned away not wanting to see him leave but the sound of his footfalls sent her tears flying._

Zola was still waiting, but while he still came to her reading lessons and they talked like friends, she would catch him now and then looking at her body or tugging at the red fabric wrapped round his wrist.

"What exactly happened? All we know is that Fenris came back to Kirkwall…panting…and asked desperately where you were" Isabella bit her lip as she remembered the flustered elf.

"Hmm. We had an argument and I ran off…nothing major…but I did consider joining the Qun for a while" Zola said calmly while Isabella nearly fell from her seat.

"You what? You nearly went to the Qun…it was that bad" Isabella looked round for any Qunari haters or Chantry sisters that supported Mother Patrice; there had come across quiet a few during the three years.

"I guess…I started wondering if I could handle myself as a mage…Fenris found me and took me back to his place to give me a good talking to" Zola smiled as she stood up from the bench and sorted out her robes. She the armour that she wore as champion felt heavy but she was getting used to it and the fur round her neck felt soft and warm, always smelling of burning wood.

"Just talk or…you didn't" Isabella grew a cat like smile as she stood up behind Zola and wrapped her arms round her.

"You certainly have grown up my little kitten" Isabella grabbed Zola's breasts tight as her expert fingers played slowly making Zola blushed.

"Isabella!" Zola nearly shouted as she pulled away making the pirate giggle with delight.

"So how was he? All covered in chains…and those lyrium markings how far did they go" Isabella pressed her for answers but Zola drew her hand to her lips as she winked.

"Not telling" Zola giggled slightly as she lost her balance and stumbled with her eyes growing heavy. Isabella caught her and felt her forehead again.

"Hawke you're burning up…you've been ill for nearly two years…has Anders still not found anything?" Isabella look concerned but Zola waved her off.

"I'm fine Isabella, don't worry, anyway I better go check on Fenris, I saw Avaline heading towards there and she looked like she was going to strangle him. " Zola waved as she walked off towards Fenris's house using her staff to keep her upright.

Everything was making Zola feel ill and everyone started to notice, she grew paler and the way she looked awful but she tried to do her best. Secretly she knew what it was that was making her ill but she didn't want to tell the others. Kirkwall wasn't as busy as it had been in recent days and she found herself more concerned with Templars even though she was walking round in her champion robes she still felt unsafe and with Meredith cracking the whip in place of the Viscount it seemed like it was going to be a long road.

"I've already got Templars coming into my house every two weeks with Meredith hoping she would find something so that she can throw me into the circle or made tranquil." Zola sighed as the thought pasted through her head, Bodahn had learnt that right about noon he have to bring out the broom and mop up whatever had been spilt from the Templars barging in and ransacking her home as Cullen apologised more times than she could count.

Zola made her way towards Fenris mansion and saw that the door had been left open. She made her way through the damp and cold mansion towards the only warm part of the house. Zola heard voices coming from the room and before she opened the door she listened in, hoping that Fenris hadn't decapitated another slaver in public.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"An elf matching your description coming off the boat…alone as far as I can tell"

"I need to know if this is a trap" A bang came from inside the room, Zola felt nervous, who was Fenris looking for. Zola pushed the door and walked in, Avaline spied her as she nodded. Avaline looked more stressed than usual as her frown lines were more defined but no one (except Isabella) said anything.

"I've done my part, it's up to you now Fenris…you talk to him Hawke…I've had enough" Avaline left as the clinking of her armour faded and a door slam replaced the silence. Fenris slammed his hand on his desk and spoke angrily in Tervinter. Zola made a note in her head that she would have to learn Tervinter to understand what he said most of the time.

"What's wrong Fenris?" Zola asked as Fenris's eyes looked across her face with worry.

"I…I've been following up on Hadriana's lead…the one about my sister" Fenris hid his shame but Zola only smiled and ran to hug him. She wrapped her arms round him and held him close much to Fenris's surprise.

"What did you find out" Zola looked down at the missives and coin that were scattered along the table. Fenris took a moment to regain himself.

"I found that she moved from her last location and moved to the capital, making it harder to get a letter to her" Fenris growled but Zola touched his hand.

"Because of Danarius" Zola's golden eyes buried into his emerald eyes as he nodded.

"She didn't believe me at first but she's here now…Hawke come with me" He asked Zola as Zola smiled and took his hand.

"Where is she?" Zola smiled as they started to walk as Fenris picked up his sword and slipped it on to his back.

"At the Hanged Man…she might be there now" Fenris's lips curled slightly at the fact he was about to meet his sister but also to the fact that Zola was holding his hand. She didn't seem to hate him for what he did to her three years ago and he was glad. A battle was waging within himself about his feelings for his memories and his feelings for her, his memories were coming and going like bubbles on a river but Zola was always there like the lyrium on his skin. Her smile and the feel of her magic plagued his mind during the nights and sometimes he was forced to lie on his bed awake with an ache that was hard to get rid of by just ignoring it. He yearn for her during those three years apart but part of him knew that he wasn't ready and even though he knew that she was waiting for him but he wondered how long she would wait. Her health also became a worry for him, he started to see her wan on the battle field and more than once she had lost concentration on what she needed to do. She didn't use much magic either and started to favour the effect of whacking people over the head with her staff.

_)_)_

They arrived at the Hanged man and everything seemed too quiet for this usually busy tavern. Zola whipped out a cloth to cover her mouth, the smell of rotting vomit and ale lay thick in the air. Fenris looked over at her; Zola nodded to say she was alright though Fenris was on high alert if she fainted. They looked round the usual passed out and drunken customers, noticing that Isabella wasn't in her usual drinking place something did seem off. Fenris walked over to the only eleven girl in the tavern, she had striking red hair and her eyes were set deep against her straight nose. Her ears were shorter than most elves and her lips were narrow.

"It really is you" The woman spoke as she hung her head low.

"Varania? I…I remember you…we played in our master's courtyard while mother worked…you called me…" Fenris spoke as Zola's senses tingled as she began to look round.

"Leto…that's your name" Varania stood and looked away while her eyes stared down at the floor.

"What's wrong…why are you so…?" Fenris stepped towards Varania but Zola stood in front of him as her eyes pleaded with Fenris.

"Fenris we need to get out of here" Zola tried to push him out of the Hanged man but Fenris was stronger than she was but as she looked at the top of the stairs she saw a man walk down. She could feel his magic, it was dark and twisted, and she could tell he was a blood mage and one that had been using it for years.

"Ah…My little Fenris, predictable as always" The man strode down the stairs as Fenris looked in a state of shock. Zola watched him as his army of slavers gathered round him with swords drawn.

"I'm sorry it came to this Leto" Varania spoke flatly as Fenris glared at her. Zola was too busy trying to ignore the smell in the air and count how many slavers were encircling them.

"You lead him here" Fenris growled as he glared at Varania.

"Now, now Fenris don't blame your sister she did what any imperial citizen should" The man spoke calmly but his voice had a hint of pleasure and dark lust that Zola picked up on.

"I never wanted these filthy marking Danarius…but I won't let you kill me to get them" Fenris almost growled like a wild wolf as he moved Zola behind him. Zola looked over his shoulder to the man he called Danarius. Zola saw his lips curl into a twisted grins that nearly made Zola vomit.

"How little you know…my pet" Danarius looked over at Zola and she felt his eyes scan her.

"And this is your new mistress then…the Champion of Kirkwall…quiet lovely" Danarius licked his lips as he looked over Zola's chest and legs. Zola glared at him but at the same time felt Fenris tighten his grip of his fist.

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone" Zola bit back as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy…heh…not surprising the lad is quiet skilled…isn't he" Danarius smiled as his eyes flickered between Zola and Fenris. Zola could feel him calculating what he was going to do with them if he won.

"Shut your mouth Danarius" Fenris's lyrium sparked up as his body began to glow. Zola flicked out her staff as she zoned in on Danarius's weak point.

"The word is Master" Danarius ordered his slavers to attack as Fenris charged at them. Zola raced past them and swung her staff at Danarius's head. Danarius put up and shield as Zola's staff went right through the shining blue light and smacked across the skull with the flat end of her blade. Zola thanked her father for teaching her how to get pasted magic shields. Danarius glared at Zola as he sent an ice bolt at her head she side stepped letting the bolt fly past her head, Her hair flicked as the pressure blew her hair out of its holding. Zola powered up her hand and pushed it against his chest sending him flying across the room, Danarius crash landed in a table as blood trickled down from his wound on his head.

"Damn you Maker" Zola hissed as Danarius drew power from his blood, she was hoping not to draw blood in this battle but it seemed the Maker had a sense of humour. She watched as Danarius drew the blood magic that he fondly used that sent his eyes glowing red. Part of Zola wanted Varric to be in his room but no such luck he would have come out to see what the noise was about by now. Zola looked over at Fenris who was chopping down slavers by the dozen and more kept on piling in. Zola felt her body stiffen as Danarius stood slowly pulling Zola towards him, Zola tried to resist but she could feel that her body wasn't acting on her own thoughts. She stood in front of Danarius whose eyes travelled down her body.

"You would have made such a lovely slave" Danarius ran his finger along Zola's jaw line, Zola shuddered under his touch, he felt cold against her warm skin. Danarius moved his hand lower feeling her body, Zola growled as she glared at him.

"Get your hands of me blood mage" Zola snapped as she struggled against the blood magic's hold. Danarius smiled but his smile faded when his hand reached her stomach. He held his hand over her stomach as his eyes held a bewildered look. Zola cursed under her breath as she used her force magic to repel everything around her. Danarius flew back against the wall and the slavers were pushed away from Fenris. Fenris looked over as he saw Zola collapse to the floor from exhaustion; he rushed over picking her up. Zola's head rolled but she was awake.

"Hawke are you alright" his blood spattered hand bushed her brown hair out of the way of her face.

"Just getting tired…he's got blood magic skills I haven't encountered before" Zola looked over at Danarius who picked himself up and grinned evilly. Zola glared at him but with a wave of Danarius's hand Fenris flew across the room away from Zola. Zola tried to pull her staff against him but Danarius grabbed her neck and held her high.

"My little Fenris…if you don't want this woman to die…I suggest you come with me" Danarius grinned at Fenris who looked in horror as Zola struggled against Danarius's hand.

"Put me down...you coward" Zola struggled as her talon gauntlet ripped at his skin, while her other hand reached behind her back.

"I will never go with you Danarius" Fenris growled.

"Then let me put it this way…If you don't come with me I'll kill this woman and her unborn child before you" Danarius's evil grin widened as Zola froze. Fenris looked at Zola shocked, his mind swimming with what Danarius said. Zola's anger grew as she reached for her herb blade and slit his wrist. Danarius let go of Zola and cried in pain, waking Fenris up as he walked over to him as his lyrium flared. Fenris picked up the old man with ease and glared at him, Zola coughed as she felt her neck for any damage.

"You are no longer my master" Fenris crushed Danarius's neck nearly beheading the old man. Danarius slumped to the ground. Zola slowly stood up feeling her shaking legs; she looked over at Fenris who was walking towards the cowering Varania in the corner of the room. Fenris glared at her as Varania looked at him with widened eyes.

"I had no choice Leto"

"Stop calling me that"

"He was going to make me his apprentice…I would have been a magister" Varania spoke flatly and it was getting on Zola's nerves, did Varania care only about herself and not the two lives she almost bound to slavery.

"You sold out your own brother to become a magister"

"You have no idea what we went through, what I've had to go through since mother died" Varania stood as she bit back at Fenris. Zola had had it, Varania was about to make this situation about herself instead when it was about Fenris. Zola walked over and touched Fenris's arm as she glared at Varania.

"This was my only chance"

"And now you have no chance at all" Fenris flared as he approached Varania. Zola watched on, part of her wanting Fenris to kill her but her better judgment took over.

"Please don't do this…please tell him to stop" Varania begged with Zola as Zola walked up behind him and wrapped her arms round Fenris pressing her head against his neck. Fenris froze as he felt Zola's shaking arms round his chest.

"Don't kill her Fenris" Zola's voice was shaky.

"Why she was ready to see me killed" Fenris didn't move he just stood and felt her arm round him.

"What is she to me than just another tool of the magisters?"

"I know what it's like to kill my own brother…you don't want that blood on your hands" Fenris felt Zola's tears drip down his neck as her body began to feel heavy against his. Fenris closed his eyes and thought about the deep roads and the breakdown Zola went through…did he really need this blood on his hands.

"Get out" Fenris glared at Varania who started to run past him and Zola. Zola let him go as she watched Varania, Zola rested against Fenris feeling the arch in her legs and arms grow.

"You said you didn't ask for this but that's not true" Varania stopped before she left, Zola wanted her to shut her mouth and started regretting stopping Fenris kill her.

"You wanted it…you competed for it…when you won you used the boon to mother and I freed" Varania spitted venom as Zola's glared grew stronger.

"Why are you telling me this?" Fenris shouted as he turned towards Varania.

"Freedom was no boon…I look upon you now I think you got the better end of the bargain. Varania left as Zola shot an ice bolt hitting the door frame.

"Missed" Zola collapsed onto a chair as Fenris rushed over to her.

"Hawke…what's wrong with you…" Fenris's pleading eyes gazed into Zola's tired ones.

"Did what Danarius say…is it true?" Fenris begged more but Zola pressed her finger against his lips.

"Before I tell you anything…get me out of here" Zola's body rolled off the chair trying to stand up. Fenris caught her as they started to walk back to Zola's house.


	7. A Book of Seals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age 2 this belongs to Bioware. This is only a Fan Fiction  
>Sorry that this chapter is late…was celebrating my birthday in between, sorry for the late post.<br>Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 7: A book of Seals

Fenris helped Zola home; everything seemed to have gone wrong that day. First his sister, he finally reunites with betrays him to his former master Danarius. Then Danarius nearly wins the fight by nearly killing Zola and he would never see Varania again since she headed back to Tervinter. But his mind was swimming with the image of Danarius gripping his hand round Zola's neck as his evil grin burnt into his mind. He wondered if what Danarius said was true or was it a hoax to make Fenris give up. He could tell but what he could tell was that Zola was indeed hiding something.

They reached Zola's mansion at the rear entrance making sure that nobody would see them. The sun was blistering hot and there was little wind to help with the heat. The inside of the mansion didn't relent in the heat as they opened the door and a wave of burning air washed over them. Fenris and Zola stepped into the room and walked up to her room. Bodahn and Sandel said their hellos as they waved and walked on through the house. Zola entered her room and waved Fenris to come in. Fenris sat on the chair that was in front of the burnt out fire just in the shadows of the room.

"Wait here Fenris I just need to cool down" Zola walked over to a door leading to her bathroom. Fenris nodded as he watched her take off the fur wrapping that hung round her neck. As she did Fenris noticed some sort of writing along her neck, she was too far away from him for him to tell what it said. Zola closed the door and Fenris started to hear the sounds of her pulling the rope releasing the water from behind a panel in the door.

Fenris looked round the room, trying to ignore the urge of looking in on her while she was in the bathroom. He wanted to see her body again but he wanted to see if the writing he saw wasn't just a trick of the light. He wondered what he was going to say or what she was going to say. Such thoughts didn't sit well with him, his leg started to shake as his nerves were on edge. He tried to think what he might ask her but his thoughts still went back to the image of Varania walking away and Danarius holding Zola in the air.

"Fenris…" Zola walked out of the bathroom much to Fenris's surprise not hearing her finish. Fenris tried not to look at Zola's damp figure but he noticed a glow about her. Zola walked over to the chest that was in the corner and started to root through. Fenris remembered her saying that it mainly the things she brought with her from Ferelden and she couldn't get rid of.

Zola pulled out a rather old and tattered book and placed it under her arm. She walked over to the other chair was vacant and sat down as her eyes peered over at Fenris. Both held the silence as the noise from outside filled the room. Neither of them knew where to start or how to start. Zola's fingers trailed along the etching of the book until Fenris's sigh broke the silence making Zola jump in place as her eyes snapped towards him.

"I thought that discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging…but I was wrong" Fenris stared at the sun light striking the floor.

"Magic has tainted that too…" Fenris bit his lip as he looked at Zola who peered down at the book again.

"There is nothing for me to reclaim…I am alone" Fenris looked down at his hands. Suddenly Zola's hand touched his as he started into her golden eyes and saw her smiling.

"I'm here Fenris" Zola's voice calmed his soul as he placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his hand holding it place letting her eyes close. The edge of her lips brushed against his rough palm as the memories of that night flooded into his mind again. Her touch and her voice, the way she felt and her calling out his name, it was all coming back to him like a flood. He took his hand away as he sighed again.

"Hawke…what Danarius said…?" Fenris started but Zola placed her finger on his lips.

"Let me talk Fenris…so you can understand" Zola's eyes were holding an emotion Fenris couldn't detect, she look emotionless but at the same time not.

Zola sat down as she placed the book on her lap. She took a deep breath and stared into the empty fire place. She didn't know where to start.

"First I want you to know that I did not use blood magic" her eyes hardened as she knew she would have to keep calm and not give up.

"Fenris…I am…pregnant" Zola looked at him Fenris whose eyes looked shocked.

"Whose is it?" she heard him mutter, she felt dishearten that he would jump to that but she understood…even he must understand that getting pregnant doesn't happened overnight.

"It's yours" Zola saw the confusion in his eyes as she spoke.

"Let me explain Fenris…that night three years ago after you found me…that was the night I got pregnant with your child…I found out a month later" She recalled the vase she smashed as her powers spiked from the shock.

"But…even you can't stay…like that for three years" Fenris blurted out almost in rage but Zola's eyes rolled and looked at him.

"I told you let me explain…stop jumping in…my father gave me this book a few days before he died and he always told me a story about he and mother escaped Kirkwall." Zola opened the book to reveal a small piece of paper.

"When my mother and father fled Kirkwall, they found out a few days later that my mother was pregnant with me…my father searched his tomes to find something to either stop of slow my growth while I was still inside my mother." Zola's eyes scanned the paper that was held within the tome.

"You see my parents wanted to settle down before they had a child…but my father couldn't find anything and so while my parents ventured near the Circle of Magi in Ferelden my father wrote to a mage asking for help" Zola looked up at Fenris who looked as though he was paying attention.

"Months passed, my mother was heavily pregnant, and then a message came from the Circle…this note and this tome were my father" Zola gave Fenris the note. Fenris carefully took the paper and looked at the neat handwriting that covered the pale paper with jet black ink.

_Hope this helps_

_W_

Few words but it held great meaning. Fenris gave the paper one last glace, noticing that it was female writing the way it ran across the paper. Zola smiled as she stared into the fire place again. The burnt out ashes from the night before still held the scent.

"My father studied the tome and found a seal that slowed the progress of a child while it was still inside the womb. My father knew how my mother was and only used the weaker form of the seal that slowed my growth." Zola ran her fingers through her hair.

"How long was your mother like that?" Fenris grew confused thinking that it was like blood magic but the way Zola talked about the seal it seemed more like very old magic.

"My mother was…six months pregnant with me…for about nine months, it was during that time they managed to find a home in Redcliff where I was born the last few months I had left to grow" Zola looked at Fenris and smiled. Fenris looked over Zola; she didn't seem like she was deformed by the spell or had any side effects from the seal.

"My father gave me the tome thinking that it might be of use to me…I don't know why he didn't give it to Bethany, she was always putting it out there for the men in Lothering, but I keep it because it reminds me of my father" Zola gave Fenris the tome as she opened it to the page that told of the seal.

"So you used it on yourself?" Fenris questioned.

"Yes…you needed your space and I wasn't sure if I was or not, I was happy that I was…but…then everything with the Arishok rose up…I used the seal to make sure that I could still fight if I had to." Zola's eyes grew dark as her fingers graced across her shoulder.

"I knew that if I look like a house, I wouldn't have been able to defend everyone…so I used the seal. I was going to take it off after the Qunari left but then everything with Meredith and Orsino flared up and I just…kept the seal on myself" Zola looked at Fenris who put down the tome and strode over to Zola. Fenris brushed her hair away from her eyes as he stared into them.

"And that's why you can't fight like you can" Fenris ran his finger down her jaw.

"The seal drains my magic…I can only do a few spells before I find it too much so that's why I've…started hitting people of the head and using the blade on my staff to attack with." Zola's lips tugged into a smile as she leaned into his hand, remembering the warmth they held against her skin.

"Why not take the seal off?" Fenris looked at her stomach as he heard Zola give out a heavy breath.

"Because I don't want my child to grow up while Kirkwall is like this…also I feel like everything with Meredith and Orsino is about to reach it's peak, Anders is also acting strangely, I think everything is going to boil over and Kirkwall is going to have another war on it's hands." Zola stood and walked over to her window. She looked upon the Viscount's palace as the sun beat down on the statues of the birds. Shining off the golden wings it lit up the white marble that framed the courtyard. People walked with goods and nobles strode through the area with servants closely behind. Zola sighed as the sun hit her face and body. Suddenly she felt Fenris's arm wrap round her and rest on her stomach. She leaned against him and felt his chest move up and down against her back as his head rested on her shoulder.

"If there is a future to be had…I will gladly walk into it with you by your side" Fenris kissed Zola behind her ear as she let out a small breathy moan. Fenris rubbed her stomach as he felt her once soft stomach, had turned slightly hard under his touch.

"So how far along are you?" Fenris couldn't help but ask.

"Two months I think…kind of hard to say with the seal being on for three years" Zola turned round in his arm as she looked into his forest green eyes. Zola smiled as He pushed his hand behind her head. Fenris pulled her into a kiss and he held her close to him. He had wanted to kiss her for years, feeling the urge grow inside him whenever he saw her. She still held the same sweet taste he remembered during those nights.

Zola wrapped her arms round him as tear threatened to fall from her eyes. She was happy to have him in her arms again, being able to kiss him again and taste the wine that he had had nights before. They broke the kiss as Zola led him to the bed as they sat down. Fenris took her into his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder. They rested on the bed with Fenris rubbing Zola's stomach as Zola fell asleep in his arms. Her breathing was steady and slow as Fenris breathed in her scent, the images from his past swam in his mind but were now being replaced by the images of that night three years ago and with thoughts of how his life would be if he were to have a family.

The air cooled as they both lay on the bed, the sheets wrapped round them and the light began to fade from the window. Time passed and both Zola and Fenris had fallen asleep in each others arms.

_)_)_

"Miss Merrill…Miss Isabella, please do not disturb mistress Hawke…she didn't look well when she came back this afternoon" Bodahn spoke as he tried to stop the eleven girl and pirate make their way upstairs.

"So she is here then" Merrill squirmed passed Bodahn as she rushed to the door.

"Kitten calm down…Bodahn we need to make sure she's alright, Varric and I came back to the Hanged man to fine the owner cleaning up dead bodies of slavers and a mage, we need to make sure that Hawke didn't get injured" Isabella was truly worried about her friend, but she also had news of Castion that couldn't wait. Bodahn sigh as he ruffled his beard.

"I need to light the fire in her room…you may see her when I open the door but if she is busy with Master Fenris then you have to leave." Bodahn rubbed his head. Isabella's eyes sparkled with delight at what she just heard and her cheeks flushed, she wondered if she would catch them doing it or see the way Fenris did her, the thoughts shifting through Isabella's mind gave her goose bumps as Sandel stared at her blankly.

Merrill paced by the door waiting for Bodahn to hurry up. Merrill's wide eyes scanned the room as her ears listened for any noise that might come from Zola's room.

"Kitten do you hear anything?" Isabella climbed the stairs as she held a delightful grin on her face. Merrill leaned against the door and listened carefully.

"I don't hear anything" Merrill's blank expression gave Isabella two suggestions; they were both really quiet while they did it or they weren't there. A sound of the front door opening alerted them as they stared down from the railing.

Anders strode in with a worried look on his face; he looked up at Isabella and Merrill and sighed. He had just been to see if Fenris was in his mansion but when he saw nothing of the elf he started to worry about Zola.

"I couldn't find Fenris…" Anders started.

"Apparently he's in there with Hawke…no idea what they are doing though" Isabella sighed as she pointed to the door.

"Then why not go in?" Anders asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Bodahn is being a party pooper" Isabella huffed as she saw the dwarf shuffle thought the area with a key in hand and lighter for the fire.

"Oh master Anders…good to see you…I suppose you would like to see Mistress Hawke also" Anders nodded with a lopsided smile as Bodahn side.

"Very well" Bodahn opened the door showing the darkness of the room. Bodahn walked in leaving everyone to peer into the darkness that flooded the room. No sound could be heard except for the footfalls of the Bodahn walking towards the fire place. Anders took a step inside the door and as he did the room filled with light from the fire. Orange and yellow filled each corner of Zola's room; Anders blinked his eyes to the new light as his eyes fell onto the bed which held the two people they were trying to find.

"How dare they be asleep" Isabella complained as she strode over to the bed.

"Considering her condition Isabella…it might be good for Hawke to get some rest" Merrill spoke with her child ness shining through. Isabella smiled and stroked Merrill's hair.

Anders looked round the room and nodded to Bodahn that they wouldn't be long. Anders spied the tome that was lying on the stone floor of Zola's room. He reached down and picked up the heavy tome as the note fell out from within its pages. Anders picked up the note along with the tome and looked carefully at what was written.

"This is Ferelden" Anders thought, he remembered it from the Circle back in Ferelden after he was dragged back trying to think of how to escape again. He peered at the note and recognised the writing.

"Wynne?" The old mage passed though his mind as he remembered her from Amaranthine. She had taught him and on many of the papers he was told to write on the ways magic should be used, she would scribble notes everywhere, so he knew her handwriting.

"What were you up to old mage" Anders flicked through the book and saw the amount of seals that were display through out the pages. He wondered how Zola had been able to get a book from the Circle of Magi back in Ferelden and how long she had had it. Merrill and Isabella sat by the warmth of the fire letting the two lovers sleep.

"What do you suppose happened in the Hanged Man?" Merrill asked Isabella. Isabella looked over and saw that Fenris's sword was covered in blood and so was Zola's staff and armour.

"I don't know…all I know is that they had one hell of a fight and I missed it" Isabella pouted, but the images of the Hanged Man's owner moving the body of the old mage, the one that had cuts on his head and blood running out of his mouth and wrist, she wondered if Fenris had caught up with his past.

"I didn't see any injuries on them" Merrill broke the silence as her wide eyes glanced at Zola and Fenris.

"Hawke can heal like me…not as good as me but she can still heal" Anders spoke as he flicked through the pages of the tome. Merrill glanced at the tome and saw the seals on the pages.

"Where did you get that Anders?" Merrill asked.

"I found it on the floor of all places…if Hawke isn't careful, those Templars that come into her house every other week will find this and put her in the Gallows." Anders flicked through the pages more as he shook his head as Isabella smiled.

"She'll be fine Anders…I think they both will be fine now" Isabella looked over her shoulder at Fenris and smiled. Even though she had wanted to try him out, it seems that she was too late. Isabella licked her lips at the thought until she was interrupted by Merrill leaning on her shoulder.

"You alright Kitten?" Isabella glanced down at the elf and saw that her eyes had closed. Isabella smiled and wrapped her arm round Merrill to keep her warm.

Suddenly Anders had dropped the tome as his eyes were wide and his face pale. His hand shook as his eyes darted from Zola to the tome. Isabella didn't understand his sudden torment.

"Anders what's the matter?"

"I know what's wrong with Hawke"


	8. Mages collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, this belongs to Bioware. This is just a Fan Fiction!  
>Please enjoy and Review.<strong>

Chapter 8: Mages collide.

"What are you doing Anders?" Isabella stepped forwards as she watched Anders rush to Zola's side. His face pale and clammy as his breath was raspy and short. Isabella cringed with fear as she looked between Zola and Anders.

"Anders…what are you…" Isabella froze in shock when Anders's eyes flashed blue and grabbed Zola by the neck. Anders raised Zola from the bed and held her high in the air.

Zola's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand gripping her neck, the calloused fingers digging into her neck as her lungs struggled for air. She began to struggle against the hand as she let her eyes dart round to know who was holding her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Anders glaring at her, the cracks of blue light outlining his face as his eyes shone a lyrium blue. Zola's fear welled to new heights as she felt his magic surge; she clawed at his hand almost begging him to let her go.

"A…An…And…ers…stop…" Zola forced her words out as she felt his grip tighten. Her magic begging her to fight back; no she had to keep her emotions in check or her force magic would do more harm than good. Zola's eyes tried to plead with Anders but his jaw tightened.

"Why didn't you tell me" Anders nearly shouted as Isabella jumped. Anders shook Zola making her head hit the wall behind her. Zola felt her body crying out as she felt everything starting to slip away. Her vision was becoming blurry and the feeling of Anders's hand gripping her neck was fading. Her lungs burning for air, as she heard the muffled cries of Isabella from the distance. Her body started to feel limp as her eyes fluttered closed. She couldn't breath, she had to but she couldn't. Everything went quiet as faint colours of the fire floated across her eyes. Could this be it? How she ends her life? She didn't want to die, not while she still her child within her and now she had Fenris back in her arms again. When everything seemed to be going right, everything went wrong.

Suddenly her side hurt as her skin felt the cold stone floor underneath her. Air started to rush into her lungs as she coughed at the sudden release. She felt someone's arms wrap round her as they picked her up and held her close. Zola felt her neck as her eyes were still too heavy to open. Muffled sounds started to intrude on her ears as she desperately tried to focus. The smell of whiskey and the sea mixed together slowly brought her back.

"Fen…ris?" Zola tried to open her eyes as her voice crocked.

"Hawke! Thank the Maker your alright" Isabella's voice sounded in Zola's ears as her senses became more alert. Zola opened her eyes to the fuzzy image of Isabella's raven hair and tanned skin; she moved her eyes to see Merrill leaning over her checking to see if she was alright. Merrill looked worried as she looked to be blabbering nearly all her thought under her breath, Zola searched for Anders to see if Justice was sealed away again.

"You keep your hands off her Abomination" Fenris's voice snapped Zola back as she sat up looking for him. She looked over Merrill's shoulder as Isabella kept her steady. Fenris was holding Anders against the wall as Anders struggled in his grasp. Zola could only watch as she tried to figure out what was going on. Anders picking her up by the neck and gripping her so tight she could have died, Justice gaining control seeming to will Anders into killing her. She wanted to know what brought him to do it. She watched Fenris's glare at Anders as his gauntlets ripped into his robes, she could see the fury in Fenris's eyes which she had only seen twice before. First time was with Hadriana and the second time was with Danarius, she hoped that Fenris wouldn't kill Anders.

"Why didn't you tell me Hawke?" Zola snapped her attention to Anders as she saw him looking over Fenris's shoulder. Zola searched her mind for an answer, did he find out she was pregnant, or did he find out something else.

"Why did you tell me you were dying Hawke" Anders cried as Zola saw the tears in his eyes. Zola looked confused, she was sure she wasn't dying, where he got that idea she didn't know. Zola stood slowly and then she noticed her father's tome open and on the floor, then it clicked. Zola sighed as she looked at Anders.

"I'm not dying Anders…I would have died if you kept your grip on my throat any longer" Zola wobbled but Merrill quickly grasped her arms.

"Anders…everything was fine until you read that tome…What in the Maker's name are you thinking" Isabella stomped over to him and poked his chest. Fenris walked over to Zola and checked her neck seeing if she was hurt.

"Any pain?" Fenris muttered as Zola shook her head. She heard Fenris snarl as he saw the bruises on her neck.

"I'm alright Fenris…just a little shaken" Zola smiled as she turned her eyes to Anders. She started to wonder how everything got messed up in the space of a few minutes.

"I'm not dying Anders, I think I would have told you if I was" Zola looked at Anders who seemed to only glare at her.

"Or would you have used a seal like the one in the tome" Anders pointed to the tome that lay on the floor behind her. Zola sighed, she couldn't tell Anders that she used a seal on herself to slow down pregnancy and she couldn't explain why she had been ill for the past two years.

"I was showing Fenris something" Zola glared at Anders hoping that he might believe this lie.

"What?" Anders looked puzzled.

"I was telling Fenris about my father and my life in Ferelden before the blight. That tome is the only thing I have left of my father" Zola gripped her hand as she stared down Anders. Anders on the other hand didn't believe her.

"What did you tell him then?"

"Enough mage" Fenris growled as his lyrium markings shone. Zola sighed as she tried to figure out what to do.

"You always told me everything Hawke…but why keep this a secret from me" Anders blurted out as something snapped within Zola.

"Am I not allowed to have some secrets Anders? I'm still a person after all…not just another thing to decipher" Zola waved her hand as if she was batting away Anders words and looks at her.

"I'm worried about you Hawke…Your Force magic…you should know what it does" Anders's eyes seemed to calm down as Isabella and Merrill looked puzzled by what he had said. Zola grit her teeth as she narrowed her eyes, she was loosing focus on her anger and felt her soul arching to push him out of the window.

"Well you don't need to worry" Zola turned and as she picked up the tome she stormed out of her room.

"Bodahn…I'm going out" Zola placed the tome on the table and stormed out of the door before Bodahn had chance to talk. Zola walked out of her door whipping her cloak round her shoulders. With all the fighting that had been going on she didn't see that the sky had darkened and that rain began to fall. Zola ran towards the Viscount's holdings, she didn't like going there but it was the only place where order still held strong. The rain beat down on her head making her hair stick to her face.

"Stupid Anders…I'm not a little cat he needs to tend to" Zola shouted in her mind as she reached the top of the stairs. Zola stopped and listened to the silence coming from behind the grand wooden doors. Her mind was racing with recent events, her neck tingling from Anders's grip. Everything seemed to be in chaos around her, she felt like she needed order to clear her head and the only person that could help was Avaline.

_)_)_

Avaline was sorting through the latest reports of thugs that Zola had beat up and was getting more depressed the more paper work she had left. Suddenly Avaline's door burst open, Avaline jumped and looked at her door as a rather drenched Zola Hawke stumbled through.

"You're not busy are you?" Zola asked as she put on her cheekiest smile.

"Maker's blood Hawke…you know how to make an entrance" Avaline got up from her desk grateful for the break. She helped Zola sit in down in one of the available chairs.

"Thanks Avaline…I just need a break, sort out my head" Zola smiled as she rubbed her neck.

"From Varric?" Avaline guessed as she sat down in the opposite chair and perched her elbows on her knees. Zola sighed and looked at the floor as her eyes traced the etchings and groves of the tiled floor.

"More like from Anders" Zola told what had happened with Anders and the fight they had in front of Fenris and the others. Avaline listened but would sometimes add in a little grunt or stiff sigh. The room was silent with echoes of sounds coming from the outside.

"So why is Anders afraid of your Force Magic?" Avaline looked puzzled but Zola understood not everyone understood her talent. Zola looked over to the closed door, she thought that it was a risk doing her magic in front of Avaline while Meredith was in the same building but she decided that the only way for Avaline to understand she would have to see.

"Force Magic is when you use ones soul to push enemies back or pull them forward." Zola sat forward as she placed her hands in front of her. Avaline still looked puzzled but seemed to get the simple version. Zola twisted her mouth into a small smile and made Avaline watch her hands.

Zola took a deep breath a focused her energy. She felt her soul detach from her body, a tug in her stomach emerged trying to resist the separation. Zola opened her eyes as she saw a ghostly sapphire image of her own hands moving with her own. Zola smiled as Avaline seemed entranced by the act; Avaline traced the ghostly image with her eyes as her trance switched from the ghostly image to the real hands.

"Is that why Anders is worrying…it doesn't seem too bad" Avaline displayed her naivety of magic but Zola understood and gave a soft smile.

"People think that Blood Magic is the most dangerous but it's actually force magic. I have to keep a line between my body and my soul so that I don't loose connection. Because when I do this my soul isn't part of the Fade anymore and I'm forcing it into this world, and if the line connection is cut…I can die" Zola's eyes seemed distant as she remembered the face of her father when she showed him what she could do, he nearly collapsed from the shock and always warned her not to use her force magic because of the cost. Avaline stayed silent but seemed shocked that Zola would risk even her own life for the sake of others. She sat back in her chair while Zola continued to look at the ghost of her own hands.

"But with continued use of Force Magic…my life span can…will be limited" Zola said shakily as she pulled her soul back into her body and looked at Avaline who had turned ghost white after listening from the confession.

"I can see why Anders is worried now but I can see that you have it under control" Avaline tugged at her kerchief that hung loosely round her neck.

"I'm not as stupid as Anders thinks I am" Zola sighed as she lays her head in her hands. She spies the unfinished paperwork that was lying on Avaline's desk.

"More work?" Zola pointed to the desk trying to change the subject, and seeing Avaline's face turn quickly from a sweet smile to a darkened gloom.

"Yeah, most of it is pointless though…the Templars are really pulling out the entire book on ridiculous law making and I have to read though every one of them" Avaline sighed as Zola stood and went over to the desk and saw a lot of the papers had her name plastered all over them.

"Let me guess most of the paper work is about me and my charm" Zola grinned as a small giggled broke from her throat. Avaline broke a smile and nodded.

Footsteps came from outside Avaline's door as it burst open once again, this time showing a rather distressed junior guard. Zola looked carefully at the young man, his breath was short and sweat beaded his brow. The armour looked like it had been polished several times before he put it on.

"Captain…you might need to intervene…Meredith looks like she's going rip the head of this noble man" the young guard glanced at Zola and bowed in respect, something that Zola never got used to. Avaline sighed and stood up rubbing the back of her neck while Zola glanced at her.

"A lot of this happening?" Zola asked as Avaline nodded sending the guard away.

"Sometimes the nobles complain about how Meredith is handling being Viscount…saying you should take over" Zola scoffs at the comment and sorts out her robes as a smiled plasters her face.

"Me? Lead? I think I'd do a poor job at that" They both walk out of the room laughing silently as they walk towards the main hall of the palace. The stone statues of birds towered above them as dim light poured in from the windows above. Templars were at every post and noble men and women seemed to have scattered. In the centre of the grand chamber stood Meredith, the woman seemed to have aged from all the stress as Zola picked up on a few grey hairs patterning her usual blond hair. Her wrinkles seemed to have deepened but her eyes looked as though they had seen better sleeping nights, they were sunken into her brow.

Zola looked over to the group that Meredith was shouting at. There were two men and one woman, one man was dressed in normal noble clothing, with his reddish brown hair fading with age and his beard looking tired under his hooked nose. Zola recognised him a little, even though she was only young when she lived in Redcliff she remembered Bann Teagan (though it was a lot younger Bann Teagan). The man next to him stood in fine golden armour with a war scene imprinting the armour. His arms were cross and his well chiselled features stood out as his eyes held a humours manner. His lips were thinned and his hair was grey in places, his he looked like a man she would have liked once upon a time. Zola could tell that the armour was of very high standard and even hearing Avaline's hinged breath made her wonder who he was.

But it was the woman who really caught Zola's attention; she was a tall woman who looked like she had seen many battles. The way she stood made Zola think that she was a very high class noble from Orlais but she had the look of Ferelden about her. The woman's hair was moonlight sliver and her eyes held bright grey eyes. A tattoo was formed round her right eyes and it seemed to highlight the features of her face. The dress was blood red with gold threading round the trimming. Zola thought she had seen this woman before but she was more interested in why did she glow slightly, the room was dimly lit but the rain clouds above and the fire light was enough to give the chamber an amber hint of colour but the woman seemed to glow a faint blue.

Zola and Avaline stood before the group as Meredith huffed and walked off before what looked to be her last nerve blowing up. Avaline quickly fell to the ground as Zola watched her with bemusement.

"King Alistair…It is an honour" if Avaline could have bowed any lower she would have been kissing the floor, Zola thought to herself as she gave a small but polite bow towards the group.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time" Alistair spoke.

"No…that's just Meredith's version of Kirkwall hospitality" Zola pointed towards Meredith's office.

"The Kirkwall brutally must be ripping your face off in public" Alistair joked as Zola let out a small giggled and a smile. He wasn't far wrong.

"This is the Champion of Kirkwall" Bann Teagan announced as Zola smiled.

"Oh right…I'm Alistair…King of Ferelden…can never get used to that" Alistair shook Zola hand with a firm grip which Zola liked. She smiled resisting the temptation to lick her lips. But her eyes wondered to the woman again.

"And who is the lady?" Zola spoke out without knowing. She quickly covered her mouth from speaking out of line but she saw surprise in Alistair's eyes. The woman looked surprised too.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Zola started but was interrupted by Avaline patting her shoulder.

"Hawke we're the only woman here" Zola felt puzzled, she could see the women standing next to Alistair, but Avaline said that they were the only women there. Zola's eyes scanned the woman; she looked like a normal woman who looked like she had just been hit with a fish in her face. But as Zola looked closer to the woman, she found that she would see right through her. Zola paled as she felt her heart race.

"Are you sure we're the only woman here Avaline?" Zola tried to make sure her eyes were working properly.

"Yes Hawke" Avaline glanced in the general direction to where Zola was looking but saw nothing. Zola rubbed her eyes and looked at Alistair who looked a bit puzzled by her actions.

"I…I'm sorry my lord…it's just…" Zola bowed but her eyes still wondered to the woman.

"It's alright, come with me and I'll tell you" Alistair waved Zola over towards a near by bench. Avaline and Teagan went to her office to discuss matters. Zola watched Alistair stroll over to the bench and sat down. Her heart was still racing, so much so that she felt her magic pulse through out her body.

"The woman you are seeing…she is called Jetta Cousland" Alistair smiled softly as Zola watch the woman caress his cheek.

"Jetta…Cousland…The Hero of Ferelden?" Zola tried to process what he had just said but she was more interested with the fact that Alistair didn't acknowledge that Jetta was touching his cheek.

"Wait…Isn't the Hero of Ferelden meant to be…"

"Dead…Yes she is" Alistair eyes darkened but his lips still held a faint smile. Zola only knew that look to well from Fenris.

"Then why can I…Oh Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks…I'm so stupid" Zola kicked herself mentally for not realising that she was looking at a ghost. Now reminding herself that she was close to the fade she could see things like the ghost of the Hero before her. When she looked from the floor back to Jetta she found that her form had changed from a noble looking woman to a hardened rouge that looked like she had had years of experience under her belt. Scars marked her perfect skin and her bright sliver hair became ruffled and was loosely held within the braids. Yet by her side on her hip she wore a rose and on her ear she wore a golden earring.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Zola tried to apologise but Alistair only smiled and waved a hand.

"No harm done…it's nice to know she's still watching…" Alistair gaze wandered as his face became blank. Zola studied his face for a moment; she had seen this look before, on Anders, on Fenris, on Donnic and on Varric on the odd occasion.

"You loved her" Zola spoke, snapping Alistair back into the room.

"Oh…yes…I still do" Alistair blushed as Zola saw Jetta giggle. Zola smiled at the picture, Jetta was like a guardian angel sent by the Maker to watch him and Alistair still longed for his love. She wondered for a moment if Fenris would do such a thing for her.

"You are lucky for her to watch over you my lord" Zola bowed her head as she smiled. Alistair looked bemused but smiled and bowed back. After that they talked about what might be happening with the people from Orlais. Zola felt like she could feel the ripples of the fade running through her body with each word Alistair spoke, ever Ferelden person knew that one day Orlais would try and take over, but everyone though King Cailan would be sat on the throne with Anora barking orders. But some how Zola felt like Alistair knew what he was doing and she knew that with Jetta by his side he would be guided in the right direction.

"You seem troubled" Alistair noted as Zola brushed her hair behind her ear. She sighed as she knew she had been found out.

"I feel like I'm only one person, that's trying to stop a war between mages and Templars…and I'm a mage" Zola hung her head in her hands as she saw the faces of Orsino and Meredith flash before her. Alistair smiled and put his hand on Zola's shoulder. The surprising warmth from his hand sparked Zola to look at him.

"Take this bit of advice from…an old Warden…no matter how what you maybe trying to stop, a war, Blight. If you had friends and someone who you can talk to or cry your eyes out to, you can do anything" Alistair smiled as Zola saw Jetta smack her head like he had said something private…or stupid. Zola giggled as a smiled spread across her face from Jetta's reaction.

"What?" Alistair questioned who looked like a puppy that had been denied his favourite toy.

"Jetta's…face" Zola managed to say as Alistair clicked what she might have done.

"Do you think you could have said it better Jetta?" Alistair spoke openly. Zola watched Jetta nod and smile like she knew she would have said something better. Jetta made a mention of a book with her hands. Zola watched her hands trying to figure out what she meant.

"A…Journal?" Zola spoke quietly. Alistair smiled and pulled out an old leather bound book that was stuffed with bits of loose paper and crumbling leaves. On the worn sun kissed leather was the embedded mark of the Cousland's, entwined vines of brilliant blue.

"I think she means this…you might find some answers in this" Alistair smiled as he handed her the book. Zola took it like it was a priceless artefact from the Deep Roads. Zola's golden eyes lit up when she opened the first page to find a beautiful drawing of a griffin holding a dead Darkspawn in its clutches. The drawing had no colour but the ink detailed each feather with such detail it almost didn't matter.

"Thank you…I'll treasure this…and I'll make sure I get it back to you" Zola held the journal close to her chest gently, almost afraid that it would fall apart in her hands.

"Now then I better get back to Teagan, keep Kirkwall safe and remember don't worry, just follow your gut…that's what Jetta did a lot of the time" Alistair smiled but suddenly shuddered as Zola saw Jetta hitting him over the head.

"She just hit me didn't she" Alistair commented as Zola smiled and nodded.

"I can never win" Alistair smiled, as they bowed to each other Alistair walked off back to Teagan. Zola watched him but Jetta stood next to her smiling at Alistair. Zola glanced at Jetta and as they looked at one another. Jetta traced her faded cold finger along Zola's lip making her smile. Zola smiled and nodded in thanks, she understood that Jetta was trying to cheer Zola up and somehow as Zola gripped the journal tighter to her chest she felt the happiness well inside her.

Zola could wait until she was back home and reading the journal.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded but had a few problems over the weeks. I wanted to tie both my Dragon age stories together, so for those who don't know who Jetta Cousland is then please read my first Dragon age story. Thank you.**


	9. Warden's Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, this belongs to Bioware. This is just a Fan Fiction!  
>Please enjoy and Review.<strong>

Chapter 9: Warden Journal.

A few days after King Alistair met Zola, she spent most of her time reading Jetta's journal. It detailed everything they did on their journey and how she felt. Zola couldn't help but cry at some parts and laugh at other but she knew that this was a book she had to keep away from Varric…and Isabella.

Zola sat at the table in Varric's room waiting for him to arrive; they were going to do a job for some men from Antiva while finding out why the demon inside Merrill's mirror stopped talking to her. While she waited she flicked through the journal looking at the several detailed drawings of Hurlocks and the weapons they used. She found that the journal also told of what the Darkspawn were weak against, even though she wasn't planning anymore trips into the deep roads, she wasn't sure if she would meet up with them again. Zola's eyes scanned the biggest picture in the book; it was a picture of the mountains that led to near Orlais. Zola remembered seeing them in the distance from Lothering. But some how seeing them in Jetta's journal made it seem like she was standing in the frost bitten winds looking at the path they had to take.

Zola read the passage that was under the drawing, she smiled as the scene played out in her mind.

_Location: Mountain area…somewhere near the middle.  
>Weather: As Zevran would put it…The wind would freeze off Andraste's nipples.<em>

_We've just got to a safe enough place to rest. Brother Genativi is hurt really badly thanks to those demented people in Heaven, what torture they put him through…I don't know he won't tell me. Wynne has done what she can to heal his leg but he's a stubborn old goat and says he can't rest. Its nice seeing Wynne mother someone else besides Alistair. _

_We left the others back at the village to see if they can find anything that could help. Herbs and what not. The village was creepy and the villagers were even worse. We found blood stained alters and one of the corpses of the Redcliff knights, whatever they were hiding it has to be important. Hopefully we'll find the Urn and heal Arl Eamon; he's my only hope of starting a Landsmeet since I might have no power thanks to Arl Howe. The day we get to Denerim I will hunt that pig down and make him pay for what he did to my family, and my poor little nephew Oran, he didn't deserve to die._

_Zevran keeps on complaining on how cold it is and is wrapping up in extra layers…shame I like seeing his muscles shake in the cold. I've given him my cloak which he didn't complain._

_Alistair and I were born in Ferelden and this is just like some of the snowy winter we get so we aren't that bothered. Although I am concerned with Alistair's armour, even in cold like this I can see ice beginning to spread along the armour._

_The storm is picking up and Brother Genativi says that we are nearly there. But we can barely see the path in front of us, even with the rope we each have tied round are waist (Zevran's idea)it's hard to keep together. We'll have to share beds tonight, moving about in the cold is alright but sleeping…well that's a death sentence…I suppose Wynne will tell who will be sharing…I hope I get both Zevran and Alistair…oh maker please let it come true._

_I better stop Zevran is complaining again and is tormenting Wynne at least I'll keep part of his mind distracted without my cloak._

Zola giggled as she read the last line; she imagined how she and Fenris would be in this kind of situation. She was also learning that the Hero of Ferelden wasn't as serious as the stories told.

"I hope that's one of my books your reading Hawke" Varric strode in with Bianca strapped to his back. Zola peered over the book and smiled.

"Sorry Varric, Hard in Hightown was getting really confusing for me…and Fenris" Zola's grin widen as Varric chuckled when he understood the message.

"So what's the news Hawke?" Varric sat in his favourite chair and propped his feet on the table. Zola hid the journal in her bag on her hip.

"Fancy trying to find a criminal among the Dalish" Zola sat back in her chair as she stared at Varric pint.

"You always take me on missions…why not take Avaline?" Varric asked. "Not that I'm complaining"

"Avaline is needed at the keep right now…with Meredith and all but I take you with me cause I can't stand to be away from my most favourite dwarf" Zola smiled and battered her eyelashes making Varric smile and chuckle under his breath.

"Careful Hawke, you'll make a certain elf jealous" Varric slowly stood and stretched his arms.

"I think I'm making a certain crossbow green with jealousy" Zola smirked as she saw the grass stains on Bianca's handle. Varric smirked.

"Don't brag Hawke" Zola only smiled and started down the stairs.

)_)_)

Zola ducked under the legs of the Varterral as she sent a lighting bolt towards it gut. The Varterral cried in pain as Zola scurried quickly away. The Varterral spat and stomped its feet as it tried to catch Zola. Varric sent bolts flying at the Varterral trying to distract it away from Zola as she scrambled to her feet.

Fenris grabbed Zola's wrist and pulled her behind him as he fended off approaching leg. Zola hid behind Fenris as she caught her breath; the lighting bolt hand drained what little lyrium she had left. Fenris backed up till they were out of sight of the others, quickly turning round to see if Zola had any injures.

"That was foolish" he muttered as she checked her arm and shoulder.

"I'm fine Fenris, no need to worry" Zola smiled and kisses him on his cheek then rushed back into the battle before the others noticed. Fenris growled at her stubbornness and jumped out slicing one of the Varterral's legs. A scream came again and Merrill and Zola combined their lighting attacks and blasted the beast to bits. Blood and slim rain down on them; staining their clothing with sticky green fluid that smelt of rotting eggs in the drying sun.

"Lovely" Zola muttered as she tried to brush some of the fluid out of her hair and off her face. "Merrill I thought we already killed this thing" Zola pointed to the bits and pieces of the corpse that were now decorating the cave walls.

"Oh…sorry…it must have had a mate or something" Merrill cleaned her face as she gave an apologetic smile. Zola smiled back as her head spun, she slightly stumbled but Varric put his strong hand on her hip and steadied her.

"Hawke? You ok?" Varric asked as his eyes shone with concern for his dear friend. Zola smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm alright" Zola smiled and started look round the slime covered floor and walls.

"You didn't use that much magic…it's that illness you have…Blondie still hasn't figured it out" Varric stared at her back as she arched, stretching out the muscles in her shoulders.

"I'm not talking to Anders at the moment" Zola spoke as she drew Cold Blooded from her back and used it to steady herself.

"I heard…still it's getting worse Hawke" Varric tried to persuade his friend but Zola was having none of it and was not one to be persuaded.

"I'm fine Varric; now let's see if we can catch this villain…"

"Now you I wasn't expecting" A voice came from out of the darkness of the cave making Zola whip her head round. The sight before her she couldn't help but blush, a dark tanned elf with golden hair and burning almond eyes was looking at her with a slanted smirk. His eyes held a playful gleam to them making Zola nearly melt. His muscles on his arm rippled as his leather armour looked a little restrictive. Zola felt the heat in her face rise and she knew she was blushing at the elf stood before her.

"How do you do…my name is…"

"Zevran" Zola spoke as she smiled at the elf.

"You know him?" Fenris growled from behind her making a cold shiver run up her spine. She smiled at Fenris as her eyes connected with his, he was not happy as he glared at the elf before her.

"Read about him…he helped the Hero of Ferelden" Zola pointed out as she tore her gaze away from Fenris. She knew why he was mad, she looked as though she was ready to pounce on Zevran like a jungle cat in heat, but that's not how she felt.

"Ahh…my reputation precedes me" Zevran laughed in his soothing deep voice. Zola smiled as she took out the journal.

"Well the Warden describe you in great detail…I have to hide it from Isabella it's that good" Zola smirked as Zevran's smile melted into a look of shock at seeing the seal on the leather binding. Then in the distance behind Zevran, Zola made out a glowing shape of a woman in leather battle armour dripping with blood and open wounds. Her moonlight sliver hair stained with blood and her braids barely holding together, but with all of that her smile and steel grey eyes shone through. Zola recognised her as Jetta Cousland, she looked a lot different from the time Zola saw her with King Alistair. Suddenly the book was gone from her hand and Zola saw Zevran flicking through it like a mad mage trying to find the right spell to reverse a certain spell.

"Where did you get this?" Zevran spoke in a hushed tone as his eyes stopped on a certain drawing that was one of Zola's favourites. The picture was of Jetta smiling with warmth to her eyes with Zevran and Alistair glaring at each other from behind her. To Zola it showed the rivalry between the two men over the girl, kind of like how she felt with Anders and Fenris, only her heart was firmly set on Fenris.

"King Alistair gave it to me…I have to give it him back though" Zola looked between Zevran and the book. Zevran's hands graced over the ink drawing of Jetta, as Zola watched the love he was showing for the woman she saw a ring on his finger. The golden ring with finely made with vines weaving in and out of the loop, but on the base of the ring stood an engraved symbol exactly the same as the one on the journal.

"I almost…forgot what she looked like" Zevran closed to the book as if he didn't want to be torn away from her again. Zola felt bad for receiving the book from him as she saw the love he held for her in his eyes. Jetta stood behind him and secretly held his hand before she disappeared into the air. Zola thought that it was Zevran's thought of her that brought Jetta's ghost to him but it seemed that he didn't have time to dwell on the past if Nancio was after him.

"I must admit, I was expecting an attack from the Crows not the…" Zevran started but Zola put her hand up to stop him. She nodded the others to wait at the door. The other left, all a little puzzled, only Fenris growled making Zola know that he wasn't happy about it.

"I won't take you to Nancio, I've read what Jetta put and I understand…plus he lied to me so he's not getting his boon." Zola smiled as Zevran looked a bit surprised by the act of mercy.

"You remind me of Jetta…Me Cara" Zevran spoke softly, making Zola smile.

"I'll head back then…try and kill these Antivan Crows…and Jetta seems to miss you" Before Zevran could asked what she meant Zola bolted for the door and ran up to Fenris. Zola felt a little bad for Zevran, always on the run and not stopping to think of the woman he loved. Zevran had almost forgotten what Jetta looked like if it weren't for the picture in the journal. She wondered if Fenris would be the same, if she died would Fenris eventually forget her.

They all walked through the cold stone corridors and moss covered rooms. Merrill and Varric were swapping stories while Zola and Fenris walked together in silence. Even through Zola could here the laughter of Merrill, it still felt like it was just her and Fenris alone together, the air was thick between them and Zola could feel the pulses of Fenris's lyrium as his angry flared. Fenris slowed his pace letting the others get ahead of him, Zola mean while had started to think of a good enough excuse for the Crows so that they might believe her and not go after Zevran. But his almond eyes kept creeping back in her minds eye and distracting her, she shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts of the handsome elf. She had to admit ever since Fenris had come into her life she had a thing for elves, it was just like Isabella had said, they have such pretty eyes but she wouldn't want to wear them as a necklace.

Zola looked down at her hand and saw the seal on her palm flash showing that the seal was still holding, she was being careful not to strain her body too much, but that was easier said than done. Suddenly a tight grip formed round her arm and as she was dragged into a near by crack in the wall she realised that Fenris was pushing her against the wall with his lyrium markings ablaze. The space was cramped and there wasn't much room to move, so she had no way of escaping. Water ran through the crack as it seeped along the walls like a snake crossing the river. Fenris's eyes bore into hers as her golden eyes seemed to light up the dimly lit crack.

"Why did you show interest in him" Fenris growled as his grip on her arm became tighter. Zola felt the feeling like she was back at the docks. Zola looked up into his eyes and saw the fear that he would loose her again, but this time to another man.

"Fenris…he caught me off guard…yes I found him attractive but that's all" Zola stared into Fenris's eyes, as his forest eyes looked down at her she started to melt against him. A smile plastered her lips as his grip relaxed and she reached up and traced the lyrium markings on his chin and neck. He didn't hiss in pain or pull away. She felt the pulse of the lyrium under her touch as she leaned against him and held him close to her resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Fenris, nothing is going to change that" Zola spoke in a hushed tone to calm him down. Fenris sighed and held her close.

"You are a frustrating woman" Fenris muttered.

"Would you love me if I wasn't" Zola smiled as she looked at him. They both stared at each other and as Fenris brushed her hair behind her ear; they leaned into each other and pressed their lips together sharing a heated kiss. Zola heart was racing in her chest as Fenris pulled her closer.

"My…My…you two do get busy…I like the rough bit at the start Fenris" Isabella's voice sounded from outside. Zola and Fenris stopped and turned in surprise to see Isabella sitting on a rock with Merrill and Varric smiling. Zola blushed her deepest red she could and tried to hide behind Fenris who looked displeased that they were interrupted.

"Can we just go now?" Zola spoke in a small voice now that she was totally embarrassed that she we're watching.

"Are you done?" Varric joked, earning a glare from both Fenris and Zola. Merrill only giggled as they all started to walk off.

"By the way Hawke, what's this book you have to keep away from me?" Isabella spoke as Zola again glared at Varric who only smiled.

_)_)_

Nancio was dead and Isabella was shocked to find that Zevran had truly fallen head over heels for the Grey Warden. It was also a surprise to Zola when he turned Isabella down for sex which she hadn't seen since Carver was alive. Isabella stormed off but Zola felt like she was expecting too much from the elf.

"I don't have much to give you Champion but maybe this will do" Zevran handed her a dagger and some coin. Zola smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I'm sorry about Isabella, she'll be in a foul mood all day now" Zevran rubbed his eyes as Zola laughed.

"Don't worry I'll just show her a page pages of Jetta's journal about you…that'll cheer her up" they both laughed and smiled.

"Thank you Champion" Zevran walked off along the wounded coast as Zola watched him she saw a faint image of Jetta walking with him waving goodbye to her. She had a feeling she would see them again.

"Are you sure he was part of a guild of assassins?" Fenris asked making Zola chuckle.

"I'm sure he was" Zola started to walk in the direction of Kirkwall as she started to have the feeling of missing her bed and warm fireplace.

_)_)_

Zola sat in her room with the journal in her lap; she was reading when the group arrived in Denerim and how they had to save the queen from the clutches of Arl Howe. It had taken her a while to read through the book but she had learnt a lot from looking through its pages. Zola learnt that she and the Warden we're much like each other, they both needed friends in the most unusual places to help them.

But they had found love in that group, even though the Warden's heart was torn in two between her eleven assassin and her princely knight, Zola was content with loving Fenris. But the missions that the Warden went on fascinated Zola to no end, she kept reading about the Warden's time in the Deep roads and how she had chosen a new king, and the journey through the fade at the circle of magi.

Somehow it seemed to ease Zola's mind that everything that was happening with her at the moment, all the turmoil of trying to steam a tide and push a mountain, she wasn't the only one to have the feeling. Jetta was also a woman who had to carry the weight on her shoulders.

Zola only hoped that, like Jetta, it didn't end in death.


	10. Hawke's rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, this belongs to Bioware. This is just a Fan Fiction!  
>Please enjoy and Review.<strong>

Chapter 10: Hawke's rage

"So we've now got to head to the docks" Varric asked Zola as she read the note that she retrieved from the Templars remains.

"Seems like it…everyone alright" Zola looked round for Merrill and Anders. Merrill was dusting herself off from the remains of her rock armour while Anders healed a minor cut on his head. Zola and Anders tried to patch things up after what happened, although Fenris and Isabella didn't agree.

"We're fine Hawke" Anders spoke as he looked towards the frozen mages, that we're now lying across the ground.

"Why did they fight?" Merrill asked, only making Anders winced about recent event. Zola rolled her eyes and put the note in her pocket.

"Some how they thought I was working for Meredith…no wonder Orsino is worried, but the Templars being here only to help don't make sense" Zola started to walked away from the scene, replaying the moves in her head, nothing was making any scene these days. Some of the Templars were going out of control while mages were using blood magic for every reason in the book. Zola hadn't decided on whose side she was on, she had had bad experiences with both Mages and Templars and things seemed to worsen all around her.

Earlier that day she tried to find Fenris in his usual mansion only to find it empty. She looked in his usual spots at the Hanged man and in the hidden places of her own bedroom but everywhere she looked he wasn't there. She did notice that he had slips of paper laying about his desk with job offers that paid high sums of money for being a bodyguard and wondered if he had accepted on of the jobs and forgot to tell her. Zola didn't mind but the constant worry hung in the air over her like a constant rain cloud, Varric even complained of a few drops of rain when he stood next to her.

So instead she went to find Anders, after the incident back at her house they hadn't spoken and only saw each other at the Hanged man where even then Zola was overly protected by Fenris and Isabella. But she wanted to patch things up with her fellow mage because she felt really bad about the whole thing, and if she hadn't left that book out where he could find it, things never would have gotten that far. She found Anders in his clinic, as usual, tending to a recent refugee that had fallen ill. Zola peered round the door making sure Anders had finished, only to find him looking down at her. Anders raised an eye brow at the crouching mage as Zola laughed half-heartedly as she stood up slowly making her armour clink against itself. After the flustered moment they talked about why her magic was failing her lately (meaning Zola lied through out everything) while Anders accepted this wasn't sure he was off the hook. Zola merely said that it was Isabella and Fenris that were being protective and that Zola had forgiven him days before. With that Merrill, Anders, Varric and Zola ventured out to see what Orsino wanted.

Now they were standing among the bodies of mages and Templars trying to figure out why they were protecting one mage that got away. Her new staff Cold-blooded in her hand, Zola counted the notches in the staffs design. She knew the history of the staff and how it was also known as the Templar killer. She glanced her eyes round the area and counted about five Templar bodies now littering the court yard. Zola took out her herb knife and carved five more notches into the ice. Anders smirked as he watched Zola carve into the staff.

"I'm only living up to its name." Zola attached the staff to her back and started to head out of the court yard. Varric walked along side her as he slid Bianca to his side.

"Do you think we'll make it? I mean it's from Hightown to the dock, that's a trek even for daisy" Varric mumbled to Zola. She looked down at Varric as a slight smirk came to her lips.

"Easy Varric…I've got something for this" Zola raised her hand as blue light shimmered across her fingers, like a snake gliding through water. The light flew from her fingers and covered each one of them in a deep blue hue. Varric and Merrill looked puzzled but Anders and Zola started to walk ahead. But as soon as they touched the floor with their feet they were gone in an instant. Varric couldn't think what had happened but Merrill jumped up and down like a silly school girl.

"Come on Varric, we'd better catch up" Merrill helped him up as Varric look bewildered.

"How Daisy? They just teleported" Varric points off in the direction. But Merrill grabbed his wrist and with a smile on her tattooed face Varric saw everything flying past him at great speed. Buildings whirred and his vision buzzed, colours merged together like a badly made soup that Isabella would try to make. Varric tried to figure out where he was but at the same time was worried he was going crash into a building and burst in on someone having a good time with Isabella. With the sky so dark he hardly noticed the colour changed from royal blues and vibrant greens to the dull stains of brown and sickly yellow, but he did notice the smell. The scent of over perfumed flowers of Hightown had gone from his nose and was now replaced by the smells of wet sewer rats and cheap ale with the odd hint of urine for spice. They had made it to Lowtown and Varric could believe that a few seconds ago they were just in Hightown, and then right in front of him he saw Zola and Anders waiting for them. Varric thought it odd that throughout all the blurred colours rushing past him that only Anders and Zola remind still and posed.

Zola smiled as she saw Merrill and Varric catch up, the dwarf looked like he had been through the ringer with a Bronto while Merrill looked like she had just come out of some demons spell happy as a clown.

"We thought we'd wait for you, and let you catch your breath" Anders spoke as he saw Varric nearly fall over due to the effects of the spell.

"What in the name of Andraste's great flaming ass was that?" Varric managed to say as Zola merely smiled and helped Varric steady himself.

"That was Haste with a mix of Speed and anti-dizzy spell" Zola graced a smile as Varric patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Well that felt different…though I don't think the anti-dizzy spell worked" Varric rubbed his eyes before he noticed where they were. They stood at the top of the stairs leading down towards the docks, the blue hue had dissipated and the town around them started to reform back into buildings and other shapes. Slowly they walked down the steps towards the Docks; they had been attacked a lot by slavers trying to kidnap Zola and the others. They passed the abandoned sight where the Qunari once stood, now to be found with boarded up walls and the symbol of the Chantry flying above the area. The sea smell and the noise of the rocking boats caught wind and added to the weird atmosphere.

Zola read the note again to see which one of the many warehouses they should be looking for. Stars lit the sky while flames from the lanterns above lit the streets below. They turned the corner on the right leading further down the docks where the smell usually got worse because of the fish guttery that were near by.

"Why do they always come to the docks for secret meetings? You think the Templars would pick up on it after six years" Anders mentioned receiving a small chuckle from Zola.

"How else do you think the landlords of the warehouses are going to make money, by storing things inside them?" Zola smiled as Varric and Anders laughed leaving only Merrill to ponder what Zola had meant, Zola made a quick mental note to explain it to her after everything was done. They walked round the warehouses looking for the right number hanging above the door.

"This is it" Zola spoke suddenly as she pointed out the number 1045 atop of the door frame. Everyone stood ready as Zola slowly pushed the door open; a louder creek rang from the door hinges as the swung into the enveloping darkness. Zola used a small wisp to light their way in. The smell of fish guts was strong and hung in the air; damp clung to the walls and made them slimy to the touch. The wisp shone and guided them to the door, as the all walked over to the wooden door, everyone fell silent trying to listen to the conversation on the other side.

"You mean…Champion…escaped"

"Glad…there…coast"

"I…out…Meredith…bitch"

"I…that"

Zola pouted at the bits of the conversation that she could here and could barely make out what they were all talking about. She sighed and signalled the others that she couldn't hear what was being said, the other sighed and told her just to barge in (which I what she usually did anyway). Zola pouted as she un-strapped Cold-blooded from her back.

"Now"

Zola bashed the door down and immediately sent ice bolts flying from the tip of the staff. The Mages and Templars that had gathered scattered while some defended themselves. Spells and Templar skills flew through the air; one Templar hit Merrill with Silence making her magic wither out. Merrill tried to summon her nature magic to aid her but nothing was working. The Templar ran towards Merrill with sword and shield in hand ready to swing at her head, until he found ice encasing his body. Zola engulfed the area with her massive ice storm freezing all the people except for her friends, Zola felt her magic strain against the storm and trying to keep the seal in place. This was become more and more difficult as time went by and wondered why it was taking her so much effort to keep it in place half the time. She knew that her ice storm didn't need much lyrium and many of her smaller spells hardly used any but she always felt the strain tugging at her mind.

Soon the battle was over. Zola dusted off the remains of the ice from her fur collar and Merrill was zapping magic from hand to hand, happy to have her magic back. Anders was tending to Varric who had a sword slash to the arm, although he was more concerned about the recent scratch on Bianca's handle that his beloved crossbow got during the fight. Zola smiled and was glad that everyone was alright in the end.

"If I had known it was you…I would have stopped them"

Zola's head whipped round to see a fair haired Templar walking towards them. He looked as though he was one of the ones who scattered before the fight started, but something about the Templar rang familiar with Zola. His striking blue eyes looked at her with pity and respect at the same time, his young feature seemed battle worn and the Lyrium he was taking as part of his Templar training looked as though it was taking effect fast. Anders shielded Zola with his staff as he glared at the young Templar, Zola touched Anders's arm letting him know that it was alright.

"Your Keran, aren't you" Zola slowly started to remember him from the time when she saved him from the craziest female blood mage, even then Zola couldn't remember her name. The young Templar shuffled on his feet and slightly bowed towards her.

"Yes Champion" Keran looked up and Zola decided that he was no threat. Anders backed off to his dismay of not felling another Templar tonight. Zola smiled the kindest smile she could allow Keran to relax.

"What is everyone doing here?" Zola asked. Keran shuffled more as he took a deep breath. Zola wondered if there was more to this.

"Some of the Templars felt as though Meredith is being too harsh to the mages. The Templar Thrask he brought us together, Mages and Templars showing us that we didn't need to hate each other." Keran looked flustered as he began to explain.

"Well this is new, I didn't expect Templars to feel pity…for mages" Anders put in making Zola consider that maybe some of the Templar that weren't as twisted as Ser Alrick or Mother Patrice.

"But I don't condone with kidnapping" Keran spoke quickly making Zola whip her attention to the young man.

"Kidnap? Who?" Zola asked as her heart beat began to rise.

"One of your friends. Some of the others that if we took someone close to you you'd leave us alone." Keran looked for mercy with his deep sea blue eyes towards Zola. But Zola wanted to know who it was, one of her friends…someone close…it couldn't be.

"An elf…from Tervinter…we took him to our base at the wounded coast, where all the ruins are." That was all Zola needed. Aqua flames licked at her body as her eyes began to burn with cold fire, Keran backed off in fear as Zola raised her hand.

"Run Keran…you don't want to be there when I get there" as Zola spoke spark floated from her lips as her body vanished in the air. Anders and the others raced as fast as they could with Keran tagging along behind.

"There will be traps, she won't be able to get through" Keran shouted as the followed the aqua blue flames through the city sky. Anders gritted his teeth as he searched for the fading flames in the night sky. Zola had totally lost control of her magic and was so full of rage after hearing that Fenris had been taken Anders was worried that she about to become an Abomination.

"I don't think traps will matter right now, she's in magic overload and nothing is going to stop her from getting that broody elf back" Varric huffed as he ran as fast as he could to keep up with the others.

"What about that spell Hawke used before, we won't be able to catch up with her at this rate" Merrill panicked as Anders looked in his bag. He was running low on lyrium and he wasn't going to allow Merrill to use her blood magic in front of a Templar, now matter how young he is.

"I won't be able to do it, it's something Hawke designed herself and if I get the spells mixed up or add too much of one…we might explode" Anders spoke as he grit his teeth.

"Well we don't want that, I'd like to keep my insides…on the inside" Varric patted his chest as he started to walk on ahead. Merrill ran to catch up with him while keeping an eye out for the flames in the sky. Anders cursed himself for letting Zola go out of control but his thoughts were all about trying to stop her from making a very big mistake.

"You stay here Templar…we'll handle this" Anders started to walk away.

"W…Wait…take this, the Champion might be able to blow through the traps, but you won't" Keran handed him a map and some lyrium from his own supply before he wondered off towards the streets round the docks. Anders mentally thanked him and rushed off to join the others in their game of "Catch the flying-fire-glowing Hawke".

)_)_)

The flames felt cold round her skin, her magic colliding and smashing against her soul, voices pleading with her to be set free. But she didn't care, she needed to see Fenris. She needed to know he was alright. She needed to find him and kill everyone that had trapped him.

The sun broke out over the sea of the wounded coast. The golden rays glittered across the shimmering sea as the rocks began to glow a faint sun kissed colour. The only thing that broke the peaceful scene was Zola whipping across the sky with aqua blue flames trailing behind her. She found the ruins that Keran spoke of and lowered herself down just behind some of the rocks. But the flames didn't stop and her rage grew greater as she could feel the amount of magic that was in the area. But mainly what kind of magic she could feel made the flames lick at her body more. The voices in her head pleading with her more.

"_Let us out"_

"_We can help"_

"_Your rage is so delicious"_

"_Use our power, kill them all"_

But Zola blocked them out and focused on finding Fenris. She walked towards the ruins and as several mages and Templar tried to stop her, the flames round her froze them instantly or flung them far into the air. Zola approached the entrance and spotted Fenris lying motionless near a camp fire. Zola felt the rush to go a check him but then she sensed it, the binding of blood magic. Her rage grew; no unholy magic was allowed to touch her wolf, her freed slave, her Fenris.

Thrask stepped out tentatively towards Zola not knowing if Zola had turned her eyes towards him when he saw the flames in her eyes that seemed to grow hotter in his own body.

"I thought it better if you hadn't come…but I can see that that was a false hope. Though I do not see why you side with Meredith now…" Thrask was blown towards one of the stone pillars. Zola stood there with her hand raised as the other mages and Templars fled the scene.

"You…think…I'm working…for that…bitch" Zola voice was cruel and twisted as more sparks flew from her mouth setting the air alight. Two mages covered themselves with shield, but the flames slowly ate away at the magical energy.

"You…steal…my wolf…from me…now you pay" Zola raised all the near by mages and Templars into the air. All of them started to clutch at their necks in hope to breath, trying to relieve the force clapping down on their necks. Thrask raised his hand and summoned all the lyrium energy he could to fire a Silence skill at Zola. But the ball of energy withered out before it could hit Zola.

Zola looked at Fenris who was in pain was the blood binding clutched at his very soul. Zola's angry grew as she grit her teeth, her heart calling out for Fenris as her magic was battling the seal and the demons that pledged her mind.

"Who…bound him" Zola scanned each mage, all of them used blood magic but it took considerable energy to bind a soul. Then her eyes fell on a female mage, who she recognised instantly as Grace, one of the mages she saved from Starkhaven. Now even Zola's blood boiled, she forgot about the other Templars and Mages as they fell to the floor trying to catch their breath. Grace on the other hand was still trying to fill her lungs with much needed air as Zola watched her lips turn a beautiful blue colour.

"You…bound him…demon" Zola's voice rang through the area as Grace smiled while her cold eyes shone at Zola.

"Demon? Me? You should look in a mirror" Grace spoke as a twisted evil smile on her face. Zola grit her teeth as her eyes narrowed at the woman. She threw the mage across the way making Grace hit a stone column, now Zola had had enough.

)_)_)

Anders heard the clashes and crashes round the area. Varric and Merrill were getting worried about their friend and it didn't help that it had taken them longer than they thought it would to get the wounded coast. Anders lungs were burning for rest as he neared the battle area to come to a sight he didn't think possible. Varric collapsed beside him and looked at the same thing Anders was watching. Merrill screamed as she saw the area.

Anders gulped as he watched Zola engulfed in ice blue flames while fighting a pride demon twice the size of any he had ever seen before. The area lay littered with the frozen and torn bodies of mages and Templars alike. Zola and the demon looked blood splattered but it mainly looked like off spray from when the demon wanted to use blood magic. The demon swung for Zola but her flames encased the demon and tore off its arm. The demon cried in pain as its curdling voice echoed through the coast. Anders watched Zola smiled a twisted smile; she was enjoying killing this demon. It's not like she didn't like killing demons, she was all for it and always said that it was one less demon to pledge the minds of mages. But this was an evil twist smile that he didn't think Zola was possible.

"Maker's shit…Hawke…she's gone crazy" Varric spoke aloud as he too could barely believe that this was the same person he had been friends with for over six years.

"She's not evil or crazy Varric…she's protective" Merrill scolded as she scanned the area for any sign of life.

"Anyone alive Merrill" Anders spoke quietly, afraid to talk normally like his friends just in case he got in the way of the fight.

"Some…mainly playing dead…but I can't tell who is bound by blood magic" Merrill closed her eyes to try and find who was between the flaming mage and raging demon. But as soon as she nearly got a clear look, a shield flew round the body to protect it. Merrill flew back at the force of the power as Varric rushed over to help her.

"Daisy, you ok?" Varric asked as she picked up the slightly dizzy elf.

"It's Fenris…the one that's bound…it's Fenris" Merrill spoke as she got up and started to rush over to the fight.

"Merrill what are you doing?" Anders shouted as he started to rush after her.

"Fenris is the only one that can calm Hawke down, I need to unbind him" Merrill dodged and dived between the demons legs. Anders followed and just missed Zola's flames striking his shoulder, Anders felt the lick of the flames touch his feather coat and as he looked back he saw the frost that had now taken residence on the black plumage. He dived next to Merrill and found Fenris cringing in pain at the conflict in his soul, Anders felt sorry for the elf, and no one deserved this no matter how much he hated him. Anders respected him and that he stood up for what he believed in.

Merrill drew the dagger from her pouch and placed it across her small scared hand; Anders didn't know how much she used her blood magic and didn't really want to think about it, but the scars criss-crossing across her palm and fingers made Anders grim.

"Is that the only way to unbind him?" Anders questioned as Merrill sighed as if she knew what was coming next.

"Yes Anders, or do you want Hawke to become an abomination?" Merrill looked across at her dear friend as the twisted smile spread across her features and the flames licking round her. The demon cried in more pain while Zola sent the flames to crush its chest and neck.

"No I guess your right" Anders submitted as he turned away from the woman who he knew wasn't his friend. Merrill nodded and slit her palm quickly allowing the blood to flow. She began to chant as soon as her blood hot Fenris's skin, a light shone through Fenris as his markings pulsed at the sudden burst of life. Fenris's eyes opened while Merrill sighed in relief, Anders helped him up as Fenris shook his head freeing his hair of sand and his mind of endangering thoughts.

"Hwa…What happened?" Fenris groaned as he looked towards the others. Suddenly the demon fell to the ground in front of him, it groaned in pain as its blood spattered body lay crawling away in the sand.

"D…D…Demon…Get her away from me" The demon crawled, clutching at the sand as it transformed back into Grace, unable to hold it's form any longer. Fenris watched the creature cower thinking that Zola had her on the run with just her staff and the few spells that she could use. A laugh that sounded darker than any Darkspawn cry rippled from behind him, his spine tingling with the presence of magic. Turning his face covered in horror as he saw Zola being encased in aqua flames, her laughing ringing through out the coast.

"We're too late" Anders spoke in horror as he watched. Fenris couldn't believe he was giving up, if there was anyone else who loved Zola besides himself and Isabella it was Anders and he was giving up without a fight. Fenris's markings shone with anger as he propelled himself towards Zola, he willed himself to see the Zola he loved and he willed himself to save the mother of his child that lay inside her still.

"Hawke!" Fenris cried as he tackled Zola to the ground, the flames felt cold to his skin while he struggled against Zola's increased strength. Zola cried out as he saw tears stream down her face, the flames in her eyes dimming to a soft hue allowing her golden eyes to shine through. The flames died slowly as Zola touched Fenris's cheek, her fingers were cold to the touch as Fenris held her close to his chest.

"This isn't a trick…right?" Zola spoke softly as she wrapped her arms round Fenris's neck.

"No I'm real…I'm here" Fenris assured Zola who clung tighter to him.

"I thought…I…" Zola couldn't finish as the images ran through her mind. She clung to him tighter making sure he was real and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly laughing came from behind as Grace picked herself up from the ground. She summoned the blood of the living and the dead around her as everyone felt her power grow. Grace's face shimmered from the pride demon back to her own as her body soaked in the blood while magic sparked from her fingers. Her laugh rang out as Fenris held Zola behind him.

"Fenris, your unarmed…you can't fight" Zola told him as she tried to pull him back.

"I'm not letting her hurt you" Fenris growled as his lyrium shone.

"Fenris, you may have lyrium pumping through your body but even you can't fight a demon unarmed" Zola snapped making Fenris turn round in anger.

"And you can't fight a demon while pregnant" Fenris slapped his hand over his mouth as Zola blushed as they saw Varric, Merrill and Anders whipped their focus round towards them. Zola felt everyone stare on her stomach and face.

"Bol'shoe ... bol'shoe spasibo" Zola mumbled in Tervinter as she tried to hide her blush spreading across her face. Grace advance towards them but before Zola could pull Fenris out of the way a bolt flew past her head. Varric had fired Bianca at Grace's head and now she had a well positioned crossbow bolt sticking out of her head. With a thud she dropped to the ground as blood poured out of her body onto the sand below.

"Now…what in the Maker's name is going on?" Varric lowered Bianca on to his shoulder while Zola crept closer to Fenris who held her waist tighter.

"Hawke you have some explaining to do" Anders glared at her making Zola hide even more.

"Bol'shoe…bol'shoe spasibo" Zola muttered making Fenris grace a small slight smiled across his features.

_**A/N: "Bol'shoe…bol'shoe spasibo" is Russian for "Great…Thanks very much"**_


	11. Delicate Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, this belongs to Bioware. This is just a Fan Fiction!  
>Please enjoy and Review.<strong>

Chapter 11: Delicate Doll

The fire cracked and popped in the library. Light cascaded through the gloom of the room, filling the shadows with amber light. Books stacked high towards the ceiling, became vibrate with colour as the fire-light hit the covers. Gold binding shone and glittered giving more grandeur to the room. Fenris and the others stood in the library watching the fire. Anders was mumbling to himself as his magic sparked from his fingers making Fenris's markings glow and become painful. Merrill looked through the nearest books to see if there was any on elven history. Varric merely sat in the chair while watching the fire burn away, but also keeping an eye on Isabella who was twitching towards one of the places where Zola hid the ale.

Isabella had promised Varric and the others that she would stay as sober as possible in the meeting but it didn't help that she was partly drunk when Varric dragged her to Zola's house. Footsteps could be heard from the hall as Bodahn was running back and forth between Zola's room and the library like a mad mouse trying to find the finest cheese. Everyone wondered what was wrong with Bodahn to make him rush about the house so much and every time he came into the library he looked worried and shot glances towards Fenris. A knock sounded at the door as Bodahn quickly shuffled to get it, Merrill picked herself up and dusted herself off as the door flew open with Bodahn and Avaline striding through.

"Lady Avaline" Bodahn announced then left the room quickly closing the door. Fenris saw him quickly walking up the stairs towards Zola's room.

"What is wrong with Hawke?" Avaline spoke as she broke the silence that had been held in the room for the last few minutes.

"She's going to explain…" Varric started.

"Yes she's going to explain how she's had so much stamina for the past few months to run all over Kirkwall, fighting Blood mages and crazy Templars while every night she comes home to the broody elf every night" Anders exploded as his face flickered from justice back to himself. Fenris growled as his markings flared up.

"Watch what you say mage" Fenris growled from his throat as the others slowly backed off.

)_)_)

Zola sat in her room listening to the silence that engulfed the house, excuses ran through her mind but she knew that her time of covering up was up. After Fenris had shouted at her on the Coast she was cursing herself for letting him blurt it out. She remembered the how she got home and how all the others were now waiting for her in the library for her big announcement.

Cullen and other Templars arrived to capture any mages that were on the rampage, but to their surprise all the mages and Templars that were still alive after the big fight rushed towards them and happily handed themselves over. Cullen didn't ask why and Zola couldn't be bothered to explain, she felt dizzy from the magic overload and her seal felt like it was tightening round her body like a snakes body coiling itself round her stomach.

The walk back from the coast to Kirkwall took longer than she wanted it to be; with Fenris sticking close to her while Anders was glaring at her back. She wished she could escape to the fade wishing that it was a dream, but with each sandy footfall it brought her back to reality. The sea air whipped through her hair as the smell of Lowtown slowly crept its way into her nose. Zola knew she had to tell Orsino what she found out but her head was so messed up she couldn't think straight, she pulled out a bottle of Lyrium and drank it as fast as she could.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Fenris whispered, making her spine shiver Zola always loved Fenris's voice next to her ear, but she tried to focus on her answer.

"It helps with the pain…plus I think with the crazy magic I did…I'm feeling a little light headed" Zola kept her eyes on the path ahead not letting Fenris see her glazed over eyes and fever that was starting to show.

"I'd better go see Orsino…tell him what has happened" Zola walked off away from the others; she knew that Varric would round up Isabella and Avaline so that she would have to explain herself. But she felt bad that she left Fenris alone with Anders who was brooding more than Fenris. She made her way to the Gallows waving to mages and near by Templars, she made it her mission to be friends on both sides but it never seemed to pan out like she hoped.

The fever burnt at her skin and felt like an inferno was inside her chest each time she coughed. She wondered if it was the seal starting to fail or if her magic had taken over too much and now she was starting to feel the effects. She looked at the near by stalls for a small remedy that she could use for a cover up but in the back of her mind she knew it would be useless against the First Enchanter. She bought a small elfroot potion and drank the sweet concoction, as she felt the fever ebb away for a moment the sour taste of the lyrium she had earlier came back in her throat with vengeance. Zola rushed over to a small corner and buckled over as she started to throw up, she held her stomach and felt round the small bump that had started to form this was the part she had feared. Zola cursed herself more as she rushed towards Orsino's office.

"I did not expect this" Orsino leaned over his desk as Zola sat in a near by chair, the room was spinning but she held firm.

"It seems that both mages and Templars are rising up against Meredith" Zola spoke as she watched the elder elf rub his straight nose, Zola's eyes wondered his withered face and along his long ears. She wondered if Fenris would look like this when he got older or would he stay young because of the markings, would the marking slow his aging or would they hinder him in later life. Zola broke from her thoughts as a wave of nausea overcame her and her head felt loose and clouded.

"Champion, are you alright?" Orsino knelt next to her and held her back.

"I think my magic still hasn't settled" Zola spoke as she felt a twinge and pang in her head from the seal and her magic.

"I have heard from the other mages…I must say I did not know you held such rare magic" Orsino graced a smile as Zola looked puzzled.

"I thought Force magic was common" Zola sat up as she saw Orsino's face flash with intrigue.

"Ahh…you think I speak of your force magic, no my dear…true your magic is rare but your thin connection to the fade is far rarer, it's so thin that you can tap into the power of any demon or spirit and use their power for your own…I think, from what the others describe, you tapped into the power of the spirit of love and the demon of rage." Orsino explained making Zola roll with shock at his explanation, she didn't know she did that but the power felt raw and old when she used it.

"I didn't know I could do that" Zola uttered while Orsino stood and pulled out a small book from his shelf.

"Read this…it explains what you did better than I could" Zola took the small black book from the elder elf as she stood.

"Thank you First Enchanter" Zola smiled and walked out of the office. As she stepped out she was met with a stone face woman dressed in armour. Zola looked at Meredith, she hadn't seen the woman since the scene at the Keep with King Alistair but it seemed that she had aged more than what she looked. Meredith's eyes narrowed as Zola smiled and gave a light nod of her head, with that Zola made her way home.

When she got home, she heard Sandel shouting to Merrill about enchantments and Merrill laughing, Zola knew that she was right about them waiting for her at home. She un-strapped Cold-blooded from her back and lay it against the wall. Bodahn rushed over to help her with her staff but Zola's body had other ideas and immediately buckled towards the dwarf, Bodahn caught her in his arms and was about to call for help until Zola's hand was placed over his mouth.

"Lady Hawke…please let me at least get master Fenris" Bodahn spoke quietly but Zola shook her head.

"Just take me upstairs Bodahn I need to lie down, we don't need to worry Fenris" Bodahn and Zola slowly made their way up the stone steps and into her room.

"You may not want Master Fenris to worry about you Lady Hawke, but your making me worry about you" Bodahn helped Zola on to her bed as she smiled and laughed half heartedly.

"You sound like my mother" Bodahn smiled and patted Zola's head as he went out of the room to fetch some water.

Now Zola was sat on her bed, watching the fire in her room bellow before her. Her fingers were tracing over the small bump on her stomach through the linen that she had put on. Faint blue symbols shone through the fabric from her stomach and chest. Zola's golden eyes felt heavy as her skin glistened with sweat. Bodahn had grown more worried as time went by and was rushing back and forth with water and cloth, Zola told him that she was fine but he wasn't having any of it and said that she was like a daughter to him and he was worried sick. Zola felt honoured that she meant so much to the dwarf.

Now Zola was sat on her bed listening to the commotion downstairs, she heard Avaline arrive a few moments ago and then heard the raised voices of Anders and Fenris, putting Zola in a bad mood. She slowly stood up and as she smoothed her clothing she felt the small bump on her belly, Zola was thankful for the clothing to be baggy and she staggered off towards the stairs.

)_)_)

"Will you two calm down" Avaline ordered as Fenris and Anders were nearly at each others throats.

"I'll only back down if the wolf stops bearing his fangs at me" Anders snapped as he ducked from the swing of Fenris's sword. Fenris glared at the mage who was trying to think of a spell to help and not make the room explode.

"Or maybe the Abomination should keep his mouth shut" Fenris growled.

"So much Drama, now I really want to know what's wrong with Hawke" Isabella cooed as she gave a cat like smile.

"Besides the throwing up and major headaches…a lot" Zola spoke from the door making everyone jump with surprise. Zola was lent against the door with a crocked smile plastering her lips. Fenris instantly knew something was wrong with how she looked.

"Hawke…you know how to scare a girl" Isabella quickly hid the bottle of wine that she manage to find as Zola smirked and staggered towards the chair.

"Maker Hawke" Avaline rushed over to help but Fenris beat her to it and placed Zola in the chair gently. Zola smiled and gave Fenris a touch on his hand to let him know she was alright.

"Hawke, what is wrong with you?" Avaline asked, but to Zola it sounded more like an order that she didn't want to obey. Zola looked up at the group with her glazed eyes and saw that they were all concerned (Anders was still glaring though). Fenris gave her a slight squeeze on her shoulder to let her know he was with her but it did nothing for her nerves, she felt like she was a child again trying to tell her mother that she had accidentally set Carver's hair on fire and also frozen his ass while trying to get rid of the fire. Zola took a deep breath clearing her mind of the memory, the smell of the wine and flowers that scented the room made her queasy.

"I'm pregnant" Zola spoke as the others reeled back in shock. Varric for a second time was speechless while Merrill was jumping up and down in joy. Anders went into a major brooding session. Avaline rubbed her head and Isabella looked as though she was running thousands of sex scenes in her head with Zola and Fenris as the characters.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Avaline asked Zola braced herself for more questions.

"Just over three…years" Zola spoke quietly. She looked round the room and if everyone's jaw could, it would be on the ground. All of her friends looked shocked and bemused trying to think if they heard her right.

"Th…That's not possible" Anders stammered as he finally spoke and coming out of his dark corner. Zola sighed and started to stand up; Fenris helped her as she did. Zola glared at Anders as she slipped off her shirt revealing lyrium coloured markings running along her stomach and round her back. The markings weaved and intertwined with each other. Anders stared at the seal and looked as though he was about to explode while the others simply looked at the design.

"Hawke are you an idiot" Anders grabbed Zola's arm and with in an instant Isabella and Fenris protected her. Isabella moved Zola towards the door while Fenris grabbed a hold of Anders's collar.

"Not this again…For Marker's sake, can everyone calm down and let me explain" Zola moved between Anders and Fenris and with a glare they both sat down. Zola began to explain about the seal and how she had used it and how her father used it on her mother. She felt as though she had to tell her life history of how she was always on the run and how she had to hide to escape the Templars.

"I have one question…why is the seal in the shape of a wolf?" Isabella smiled as she saw Zola blush and quickly look for her shirt. Only Isabella could notice that the pattern was in the shape of a wolf, in truth Zola made it like that so that she had a part of Fenris with her during the time they were apart. Fenris chuckled softly as Zola slipped her shirt back on and ruffled her hair out, he noticed that when she stretched her stomach was not completely flat like it usually was, he wondered if she had progressed further than she hoped.

"But Hawke…when did you know…find out?" Avaline was still trying to wrap her head round it while Varric swiped the bottle of wine from Isabella and downed it in a few gulps, to Isabella's dismay.

"I found out about a month after Fenris and I split, I wasn't sure at first but I slowly started to get craving for Tervinter food and more lyrium than I needed, when I started throwing up I put everything together." Zola explained as she rubbed her head trying to remember what she felt. Anders perked up when she explained.

"You craved Lyrium?" Anders asked as Zola nodded.

"Well it is Fenris's child after all, it might have something to do with his markings" Zola pointed out making Fenris flush slightly.

"So my two little Kits are all grown up and having a family, I feel so left out." Isabella pouted as she hugged them both, making Merrill slightly jealous.

"Still Hawke…Why didn't you tell me" Anders spoke as Zola sighed she knew this was coming.

"Because I knew you'd act like this, and protect me. But I had to do this or did you want me to save Isabella from the Arishock by wobbling round with a huge bump on my stomach." Zola raised an eyebrow as Anders slouched against the wall.

"You could have told me after the Qunari thing" Anders said as Zola flared.

"And at what point did you want me to come to you, while you were off helping mages escape with your secret band of renegades, I was being pulled from pillar to post by the Chantry, Meredith and Orsino. I didn't have time to be pregnant." Zola snapped as blue sparks flew from her fingers.

"We could have done something, protected you from them" Anders fought back only to see Zola grit her teeth.

"I didn't want to be treated as a delicate doll; I'm not made of Orlisian china, I can take care of myself. Isabella may call me Kitten but I'm not a stray cat Anders, I don't need to be coddled" Zola stormed off leaving everyone in the room stunned. Fenris glared at everyone and walked after Zola leaving the room as silent as it started.

"Did I really treat her like a stray cat?" Anders spoke aloud making Isabella give a sympathetic smile. Everyone was quiet still trying to process what had happened.

"That explains so much" Varric muttered as the others looked at him.

"Think about it, she's stayed away from the Hanged man a lot more and her magic hasn't been up to its best, maybe she's using most of her magic for that seal." Varric spoke as he popped open another bottle of wine he found.

"But you know she's right" Merrill spoke up as she put a book back on the shelf.

"With everything going on, she didn't have time to be herself and everything is about to get worse."

)_)_)

Zola slammed open her bedroom door and flung herself on the bed, listening to the door slowly close behind her. Tears stung her eyes as the colours of the fire and her room merged together, she listened to the front door open and closes as each of her friends left her home. She remembered Anders face as she nearly exploded into another raging mage.

"I'm so stupid" she thought to herself as she buried her head into the sheets, the silk warmth enveloped her skin as it seemed like she was in an endless dream that was slowly becoming a nightmare. She didn't know if anything she was doing anymore was the right thing, Zola could feel the cries in the fade of all those she had killed. Screams that told her that everything was about to end in a bloody battle. But her mind was on what had just happened, everyone's faces looking shocked and worried, only Merrill seemed to understand and she knew Varric would see her side of it while trying to help Anders's side as well. But none of it mattered she felt so stupid for telling them anything.

The door opened slowly as Zola bolted up to see was coming in. Fenris peered round the door and Zola relaxed, she didn't want to see anyone except Fenris. Fenris closed the door and walked over to Zola, then pulled her into a hug. Zola would have leapt into his arms anyway but was surprised to being pulled against him.

"Knowing you, you will be crying" Fenris spoke softly; Zola froze but looked up at him with a pout.

"I am not" Zola stuck out her tongue which made Fenris chuckle.

"They needed to be told Zola" Fenris brushed her hair with his finger as Zola sighed. Of course he was right, if she didn't tell them before it got really bad then it would have been worse.

"I wish I could have told them after all of this…or make it as if we just found out" Zola tried to think of so many ways of telling them instead of what she had done.

"Still it was because of your big mouth" Zola pouted again making Fenris grumble under his throat. Zola felt his chest vibrate making her look into his eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, you told me you liked my big mouth" Fenris gave an evil grin making Zola flush red.

"I…I said I liked your voice" Zola stammered as Fenris started to tickle her sides. Zola laughed as she tried to get away from him but Fenris kept on pulling her back to hug and tickle her more.

"Fenris! Stop!" Zola shouted with the biggest smile on her face. Fenris stopped as he smiled and held her close to him. The pair stood silently holding each other, the fire had died and the room was pleasantly dark. Zola sighed and rested her head on Fenris's shoulder as he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Are you alright after the mages took you" Zola broke the silence between them. Zola only felt Fenris release a heavy sigh as he pulled her to the bed to sit her down.

"That is an ordeal I never want to go through again" Fenris sat next to her as Zola eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw the faint glow of the lyrium markings on his skin. She felt the bed sheets being pulled towards him. Zola's hand searched for his, their fingers touched but Zola never broke eye contact with Fenris's form in the blackness.

"The only thing that kept me sane was the thought of you" Fenris whispered as his hand leapt for hers as if he was making sure she was real.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner" Zola shook her head but Fenris gripped her hand.

"When I saw you in those flames with that twisted smile…I thought I was really going to loose you" Fenris grit his teeth. Zola could barely remember what had happened except for the fuzzy image of Fenris pinning her to the ground. She didn't know how she tapped into the magic that Orsino told her about but it scared her.

"Fenris you brought me back, when I saw you I was so happy to know you were alright" Zola smiles and leant against him as Fenris brought her closer.

"What do you think will happen next?" Fenris asked.

"I don't know Fenris…I really don't know"

**Sorry this took so long and that the ending is really rubbish but I've been having major computer problems. Hope to have chapter 12 done soon.**


	12. More than Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, this belongs to Bioware. This is just a Fan Fiction!  
>Please enjoy and Review.<strong>

Chapter 12: More than Magic.

Months pasted after the confession of Zola's lifetime and as she had predicted, everyone except Fenris, was treating her like a china doll that would have been highly prized in Orlias. Varric and Isabella were the worst with always electing to do everything for her. While Anders was not much of a bother, he would come to her house to give her a quick check over and see how the seal was holding up.

"Everything seems to be in order" Anders said as he packed his supplies back into his bag while Zola helped him with his cloak. Over the mouths Zola's stomach hadn't changed much and still seemed fairly flat to the untrained eye.

"Just keep doing what I've told you to do and..."

"Yes I know Anders, don't have too much Lyrium understood" Zola smiled as she smoothed the feathers on Anders's shoulders so that none of them would get up his hooked nose. Anders smirked as he lets out a soft laugh, his skin had pale from the lack of sunlight and his cheeks had sunken while his body still looked well built. Zola worried about him and would send off parcels of food for him, not knowing if he was eating them or giving it away.

"I'll check back again in a few weeks Hawke, be careful" Anders patted her shoulder. Zola's rolled her eyes.

"Anders I've got multiple bodyguards...I think I'm safe." Zola spoke as Anders smiled and walked off out of the door. Zola watched him go and wished she understood what was going through his mind; Anders seemed to have almost vanished into Darktown and kept things to himself a lot more. Zola sigh and took her cloak from the hanger and walked off outside.

The afternoon breeze was wonderful on her skin, the sun shone high as the leaves from near by trees floated down to the ground. Yet even though the day seemed perfect, Zola couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder for bandits and rebels as well as Templars that were on the hunt for her. She had seen Meredith more and more over the past few weeks either to report to the First Enchanter or just simply bump into her, Meredith was always in her line of sight and it was starting to creep Zola out.

As she pasted by the Chantry that stood high, Zola wandered into the graveyard that lay in the shadows away from the public eye. Zola thought that the Chantry hated showing the graveyard to the people in case it sent the wrong message about the Maker. But Zola felt calm in this place and would usually talk to the odd spirit that needed help, but of all the spirits she wanted to see, she wanted to see her mother again just to ask her if she was doing the right thing. Zola's footsteps were careful and light as they graced the golden leaves that had fallen to the ground. Gravestones dotted the mounds of grass and flowers. Sounds from the city soon faded the further back into the graveyard she went, where she arrived at her mother's grave. Zola stared at the slab of rock that now represented her mother.

It read _"Mrs. L. Hawke, treasured mother and sister, Taken by Magic."_ Zola gritted her teeth at the message her uncle left. The last three words stung her the most as she remembered her mother collapsing into her arms. Her spark of life flickering and fading while her mother said her finial words. Zola found it hard to remember the good times while she stared at her mother's grave.

"Mother…I don't know if you can hear me but…I'm doing it, carrying on the Amell line…not in the way you wanted though" Zola started to speak to the grave as she knelt down and looked at the small white flowers that bloomed at it's edge.

"I don't know how you managed to do it twice, though you weren't pregnant as long as I am…"Zola bit her lip as she touched the cold stone with her fingers. Its rough surface almost cut Zola's soft fingertips.

"I hope you can tell Bethany and Carver…that I'm alright and that they are going to be an aunty and uncle…Marker I feel foolish…talking to a rock" Zola laughed as she fingers traced the word "Hawke" etched into the surface.

"I hope your alright Mother…I hope your happy" Zola quickly stood up rubbing her eyes while she quickly made her way out of the cemetery. While the sounds of the city invaded her ears again she started to pull herself together, she wanted to see if Fenris was back from his mission from the Elves caves with Merrill, Fenris wouldn't allow her to go into the wilderness anymore just in case bandits did jump on her. As Zola pushed her way through the crowds of people, this was a time Zola thought that it was good not to be as big as a house. She tried to make her way through the never ending people without coursing too much commotion if it alerted her ever watching dwarven bodyguard. Although evading Isabella was easy enough Varric was harder to spot and run away from. Plus in a crowded place she couldn't just her special speed spell.

"I bet Varric did this on purpose" Zola thought as it seemed more people got in her way. She wondered if Varric had told one of his many famous lies to get the crowd into high town. Even so she managed to make it to the stairs leading towards Lowtown, Zola raced down the stairs in case anyone saw her.

)_)_)

Zola made it to the gates leading out to the wilderness and coast line, and none of her bodyguards were with her. In her champion armour she looked imposing and people would usually bow then quickly avoid her. She had her long brown hair pinned back which made her golden eyes look like bird eyes that could gaze into people's soul. Cold-Blooded almost oozed cold down her back as frost settled on her armour. Zola kept her eyes fixed on the path ahead, she missed Fenris when he was gone and she didn't understand why.

"Lady Hawke" A boy called out. Zola turned as her golden eyes looked at the Mage boy puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Please you must come quickly to the Chantry, Knight Commander Meredith has lost it" The mage explained as he could feel Zola's eyes breaking him down.

"What is she thinking now?" Zola muttered as she ran her fingers through her tied back hair.

"The First Enchanter is doing his best but he hopes you and the Grand Cleric will be able to talk her down" The boy ran off leaving Zola in a huff, for days Meredith had left Orsino alone and she pick today of all days to get angry about possible blood mages in the circle.

"Hawke?" A soothing voice came from behind her as she turned to see Fenris and Merrill standing at the gate. Zola face shined with happiness as she ran up to Fenris nearly pinning him to the ground as she hugged him. Merrill laughed at the lovey-dovey scene as Fenris wrestled with Zola to get her off him.

"Hawke come on your armour plus you is heavy" Fenris nearly shouted but Zola didn't care she was hugging her Fenris and loving the fact her was back in her arms.

"Awe...just a few more minutes before I have to go sort out Meredith" Zola whined as she clung on tighter to her elven lover. Merrill could help but burst aloud with laughter at the two.

"Found you" Varric's voice sounded from the other side of the courtyard as Zola then knew the party was over. Varric and Isabella came stomping over as Zola braced for yet another telling off.

"Kitten...you are in so much...Why are you two on the floor?" Isabella sudden wide-eyed expression was priceless to Zola that she got up and dusted herself off.

"Well why not? I missed Fenris" Zola smirked as she started walking off leaving Fenris lying on the ground.

"Oh, no you don't. Come back here" Varric ordered but Zola just waved her hand.

"I have to go to the Chantry to deal with Meredith...I think she's on her time of the month and taking it out on Orsino...poor soul." Zola shouted back as everyone followed. Along the way they picked up who they were missing, meaning Anders got dragged away and Avaline wanted to keep an eyes on Isabella just in case. Retracing her steps was easy for Zola and she knew this city like the back of her hand, the group even knew little alleyways they could use, but getting to the Chantry was pretty straight forward and clear.

)_)_)

But all did not look or seem well when the streets were cleared and more areas were set on fire. Zola sensed that something was not right, not with the area and no enemies were showing themselves. But the problem she sensed was within her own friends, Anders and Justice were battling for dominance within Ander's mind, she didn't show that she knew but the aura's surrounding them was heavy. Shouting came from up ahead as she entered the courtyard.

"I will have the tower searched. Top to bottom."

"You cannot do that you have no right"

"I have every right, you are harbouring blood mages and I intend to root them out before they infect this city." Meredith barked as Zola approached rolling her eyes, it was the usual debate.

"Blood magic...where do you not see blood magic. My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption" Orsino was at the end of his rope as Meredith sneered.

"Do not trifle with me mage my patience is at an end" Now Zola was worried Meredith had always backed down before, but something was off about her. The sensation felt familiar and the tingling along her skin was driving her crazy.

"No wonder I never saw it begin" Orsino spoke as he waved off her last statement.

"Why are you fighting again?" Zola asked as she looked down on both the first enchanter and Knight Commander. Meredith's eyes grew narrow at the sight of her while Orsino sighed with relief.

"This does not involve you Champion" Meredith nearly spat venom as she spoke. Making Zola a bit nervous at her sudden temper change.

"I called her here" Orsino spoke as Meredith gritted her teeth. "I think the people deserve to know what you've done."

"What I've done is protect this city. What I've done is protect you mages from your own stupidity." Meredith turned to Orsino but Zola knew that the last remark was made for her. Zola folded her arms and sighed at the scene, she knew that the Grand Cleric would have to settle this, but she still preferred to have them both locked up. As Meredith and Orsino argued even more Zola heard her name being mentioned.

"The Champion knows all too well how corrupt the Circle is" Meredith shouted making Zola pay attention.

"Don't bring my life into this" Zola thought as she wanted this to stop. "There must be some way we can settle this" Zola spoke calmly although she didn't feel calm...so many things didn't feel right.

Meredith gave her puppy eyed look and spoke about how she doesn't know other ways than what she has been taught, talking about possessed mages and how they meant no harm. But to Zola it was the same lecture she had heard for almost all her life and it was getting tiresome.

"Champion, you know the horror we face, what blood magic can do" There she went again, bringing Zola's life into the picture.

"You can't use the actions of one to condemn them all" Zola spoke biting back her own venom knowing that part of her always wanted to say that to Fenris in the past.

"The Grand Cleric will sort this out" Orsino started for the stairs as Meredith grabbed his arm and gave him a frosty look.

"You will not bring her Grace into this" Meredith hissed.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you" Anders's voice came from behind Zola, making her turn and feel that something was about to go wrong. She saw the sadness in Anders's eyes when he looked over to her, what had he done?

"Explain yourself mage!" Meredith marched over as if she was about to claim her prize.

"I will not back down while you treat every mage like a criminal while the ones who lead us bow down to their templar jailors" Ander slammed his staff to the ground making sparks fly.

"How dare you speak to me..."

"The Circle has failed us Orsino" Another slam of his staff, Zola thought of any spells that required staff slamming on the ground. Wait why was she thinking of that at a time like this? Zola shook her head and looked at Anders whose aura was raging fiercer than ever.

"Even you should be able to see that. The time has come to act, there can be no half measures" Anders looked away as though he was ashamed to even look at Zola.

"Anders what have you done?" Zola asked as she placed a hand on Anders's shoulder, she saw tears fall down his sunken cheeks as his almost hollow eyes looked at her to ask her forgiveness.

"There can be no turning back" Anders whispered. Suddenly the ground started to shake; Zola lost balance as she stumbled away from Anders. Fenris caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Isabella shouted as the ground shook even more. Zola's senses heightened to a point she had never felt them before, power was building but from where? She gripped Fenris's arm and looked into his eyes as if she was about to die. Fenris's jaw tightened as he held Zola closer to his chest, she could hear his heart beat as though it was in tune with the rumbling of the earth.

"What in the Maker's name is going on?" Varric screamed as Zola looked on to the Chantry. All of a sudden a bright red light burst out from the building, stones falling and statues crumbling. Zola could only watch in horror as the beam gathered the stone blocks of the Chantry, for a moment time seemed to slow down. Zola saw everything, the horror on everyone's faces as they looked up at the destruction. Meredith and Orsino looking on as if what they were seeing wasn't real. Anders stood still as if he wanted to get hit by one of the falling stones. Zola watched Anders and for a moment their eyes locked, all she saw was how much he was sorry to her, that she should never have been involved. Zola's heart sank when she knew why he truly needed the Drake scale and other items he needed a while back, it wasn't to separate himself from Justice...it was to create this hell.

The beam calmed for a moment before it spat away the rocks it was holding, across Kirkwall. Zola stood as she looked at the carnage round her. All this was to free mages? Anders was a fool, now he would have to be put to death by Meredith's hand, but she couldn't let that happen. No matter what Anders did, he was still her friend.

"Marker have mercy" Meredith spoke in a hushed tone while everyone looked towards the gaping hole where the Chantry once stood.

"There can be no peace" Anders spoke. Zola became enraged and wanted to kill Anders for saying that. All that she had been working for was peace between Templars and Mages, she believed with all her heart and soul that they could understand one another and live together. But Anders destroyed that dream.

"What have you done?" Orsino shouted at Anders.

"I removed the chance of compromise because there is no compromise" Anders stated as everyone was still reeling from what happened.

"The Grand Cleric has been murdered by Magic...the Chantry destroyed..." Meredith spoke in a trance. "As Knight Commander of Kirkwall I invoke the Right of Annulment, every mage in the circle is to be slain." Meredith ordered and with that Zola's mind was shattered, she was a mage outside the circle, even though she was champion she was a mage...Anders had sentenced her and her unborn child...to death.

"The Circle didn't even do this!" Orsino shouted trying to make Meredith see reason. Zola's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Anders, next thing everyone saw was Zola on top of Anders punching his chest and shoulders, screaming as tears on his face. Anders tried to protect himself from the onslaught of fists from Zola but even he couldn't block her attacks.

"YOU IDIOT ANDERS...YOU'VE DOOMED EVERYONE...YOU'VE DOOMED YOURSELF...YOU'VE DOOMED ME!" Zola screamed through her tears, this wasn't how the Champion of Kirkwall should be acting in front of the Knight Commander and First Enchanter but she didn't care. All she saw was Anders and the blown up Chantry. Fenris finally pulled Zola off Anders and pulled her close to his chest, Zola wailed into his chest as her body tremble at the thought of her baby dying before it could be born. Fenris held her tighter as he snarled at Anders who had picked himself up off the ground.

"Champion you must help us" Orsino begged to Zola who was trying to calm down.

"And I demand you stand with us" Meredith ordered.

Zola's head was spinning from everything that was happening, she was never pro mage or pro Templar but now she had to choose. Siding with the Templars meant betraying who she was, and betraying Bethany. While siding with the mages meant she would have started a war. She felt Fenris's grip tighten on her shoulder, Zola's head felt heavy as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Tears still feel from her eyes but Fenris's gaze was strong giving her messages of hope.

"Fenris" Zola whispered as Fenris wiped away her tears with his metal talons.

"Whatever you choose, I will be with you always" Fenris calmly with his voice vibrating through Zola. A smile tugged at Fenris's lips making Zola smile herself, Fenris always had a way to making Zola see the right path.

"Thank you" Zola whispered as she smiled. She turned to Meredith and Orsino, her determination was seen within her eyes as they sparked with anger. She felt as though she was at the cross roads of a river, one path was smooth and safe while the other was rough and choppy. But sometimes the rough and choppy waters can lead you to the most beautiful places.

"I won't let her slaughter all of you" Zola finally spoke as she saw Orsino smile with relief.

"Think carefully Champion" Meredith growled as Zola narrowed her eyes.

"I've made my decision" Zola growled. Meredith snarled and ordered her men to kill them. Templars appeared from everywhere and started to attack. Zola's ice storm ripped through the air giving cover for everyone to escape or hide. Orsino and his mages took cover amazed by the power she was commanding with such a simple spell. Vines appeared from the ground as Merrill crushed the Templars while Isabella stuck close to Merrill and Varric taking out Templars that they missed. Fenris stuck by Zola in case the ice storm didn't freeze all of them. After the Templars had been defeated Zola looked round for Orsino.

"First Enchanter. Are you alright?" Zola walked over to him as Orsino looked at the carnage round him. His face dropped with sadness and despair, the other mages ran to the Gallows to collect their fellows while Zola and Orsino talked.

"So it's come to this" Orsino spoke as Zola stood behind him.

"I don't know if we can win this champion but...thank you" Orsino looked as though he was trying to think of happier times to shield himself from the destruction. But when his eyes settled on Anders, anger flared in his eyes.

"I'll leave your friend here for you to deal with...I will return to the Gallows...meet me there" Orsino ran off leaving Zola and everyone behind. The scene would have made Zola break if it wasn't for the fact that she was in protection mode. Her eyes rested on Anders and silently she walked up behind him, he still couldn't face her and truthfully she didn't want to see his face.

"There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself" Anders started as he kept his eyes on the ground. "I took a spirit into myself and changed myself forever to achieve...this" He waved his hand at his handy work like he just wanted to be rid of it already.

"If you told me...I might have understood" Zola spoke flatly, she couldn't hold any life in her words because of what he did. She didn't condone what he did...Maker she hated it. He killed innocent people to get his message across.

"I wanted to tell you...but what if you wanted to stop me...or worse wanted to help" Anders answered.

"I would have tried to make you think of other options instead of this" Zola shouted making Anders's head snap to face her. Tears fell again but she didn't care, she was so angry she couldn't describe it.

"The world needs to see this, so we can stop pretending that the Circle is a solution" Anders stared into her eyes as Zola's fist shacked.

"I know I deserve to die for what I've done" Anders gazed into her eyes but all he was getting was glaring from Zola's golden orbs. "If I do die...I'm glad it's you" Anders ran his finger along her jaw line making her freeze in place but a sudden sound of clattering pots and burnt wood rose when Fenris was about to charge at him, only to be stopped by Isabella.

"Yes you do deserve to die" Zola whispered as her eyes were held to the ground. Anders held his breath as he waited for one of her spells or her herb knife she kept with her. He closed his eyes and waited only to be greeted with a pain in his jaw. Anders fell to the ground and looked up at Zola. Zola stood over him as she held her fist close to her chest.

"You deserve to die for the sin you have committed but you can right that wrong...by helping me save the mages" Zola held out her hand for him to get up. Anders looked puzzled at first but soon realising that even though Zola had killed many people, she couldn't kill one of her dearest friends. He thought that she might have banished him from her sights but her eyes held a light of kindness that calmed him. Anders took Zola's hand and rose to his feet, as he dusted himself down he looked round him at the destruction he caused...he truly was an idiot.

"I'll help you...damn right I will." He smiled as Zola's radiant smile returned to her face.

Zola was happy that Anders was going to help her; she needed everyone besides her to get through this horror.

"Good. Come on lets..." Zola was cut off as she felt something warm on her lips. When her vision became clear from the surprise she found Anders kissing her. Zola backed off from the kiss with her lips still tingling from the feel.

"Wha...Anders..." Zola stuttered as she looked confused and scared. Anders realised what he did but before he had the chance to say sorry, Fenris was on top of him with his sword at Anders's neck.

"You crossed a very thin line mage" Fenris growled as he pressed the blade down on Anders's neck. Anders looked stunned still trying to figure out why he did kiss Zola.

"Guys I don't think it's time to be fighting each other" Isabella spoke up.

"Why not? Meredith invoked the right of Annulment; I should use it on this mage for kissing my woman" Fenris spoke with a murderous tone.

"Because Zola is walking away...in a daze...swaying her hips...going to get killed" Isabella ran off after Zola. The other followed suit as Fenris glared at Anders, saying that it wasn't over.

Zola walked on ahead with her hand on her lips; she could still feel Anders's rough lips against them and the tingling wouldn't settle. She wondered if because Justice was inside Anders, that she could feel his spirit energy. Zola shook her head knowing she couldn't think about it, she decided to wait for the others to catch up. When she looked she noticed that she was heading towards the docks, well at least she knew where she had to go but what really surprised her were all the frozen statues that she hadn't seen on the way in.

"When did these appear?" Zola asked herself as she studied one of them. Noticing that the statue was a Templar about to fight a mage, Zola knew what happened.

"I spaced out again" Zola was vex herself, lately she would space out in the dining room at her home and when she snapped out of it the whole room would be covered in snow. Zola put it down to when she spaced out she was in so much deep thought that her cold magic would just ooze from herself and she wouldn't even feel it. Other than that it did come in very useful.

"You know I'm glad you're easy to find" Varric was the first one to appear with Isabella behind him.

"You creating art again Kitten?" Isabella joked as she tapped on one of the Rage Demon statues that looked as though it was lunging towards her. Zola only smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. The others caught up a short time later and Zola told them her plan. They had to get to the Gallows to stop Meredith but she was also worried about the people in the city. Avaline told them that she would order her guards to protect the people while the others went on ahead. Zola nodded and picked herself up, in the corner of her eyes she saw Anders and the tingling sensation returned to her lips but she blocked it out and rushed to the docks. Zola was greeted to a battle field with a pride demon and several Templars. Zola unclipped Cola-Blooded from her back, the Templars turned to face her as they realised who she was they pointed their weapons hesitantly. Varric scoffed at the young Templar with the crossbow, as his grip was loose and his arms shaking at the mere sight of Zola.

"Amateur" Varric muttered as he pointed Bianca but Zola held her hand to halt him. She eyed the young boy as she shot a purple orb at his chest; the boy fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't kill them, we've already got enough blood on our hands" Zola told everyone as they sprung into action. Knocking the Templars out with sleep spells and bashing them over the head seemed to work. Zola was glad that she could use her spells for a simple task but when she came upon the Pride demon that was lurking round the corner, Zola summoned the spirit of strength from the fade. Her eyes shone a bright golden yellow as yellow flames round her feet. The seal protested against the use of this magic but Zola knew she had to use it, with the minimal amount of spells she could use she would be at her limit with major spells like her usual soul split.

"What a rare gift you have human" The pride Demon snarled as he swung his arm. Zola blocked his hand with hers, sending a shockwave through the area when they connected. Anders looked over at Zola and saw the yellow flames engulfing her but she wasn't in pain or looked as though she was about to transform. Fenris watched her as he knocked out the last of the Templars. He knew this was an evolution of Zola's magic that she rarely used.

"_That time I came for you on the beach, everyone thought that I was going to become an Abomination" Zola explained one night as she set aside the little black book that Orsino gave her._

"_But you didn't" Fenris spoke softly as he held her hand._

"_No this was different; somehow I summoned a spirit and a demon at the same time and used their power to save you." Zola clutched his hand as she closed her eyes and bit her lip._

"_I don't know how I did it, but this book is meant to explain it to me" Zola spoke as she looked at the little black leather bound book._

"_What have you learnt?" Fenris asked._

"_Only that it's rare...but I can only do it for a few moments without truly accepting the spirit or demon into my body, the only reason I could do it last time for the length of time I did was because I so focused on saving you and making sure you were alright" Zola looked into his eyes as her golden orbs shone in the fire light. _The image of her face was burnt into his mind; he knew that she would need to kill the demon soon.

Meanwhile Zola was blocking every attack that the pride demon threw at her and knocking him back into the walls making them crumble to the ground. The pride demon snarled and sent out it ice and fire magic but Zola swung her staff and split the magic asunder as she formed a blade with the fire that was surrounding her. The demon snarled but Zola jumped a slammed the blade of the sword into the demon's chest as it let out a shrieking sound. Zola snapped out of her trance, letting the flames die down as she hopped down off the pride demon. The creature lay on the cold ground as its black blood poured from the open wound. The others ran up to her and saw the carnage round her.

"Come on, to the boats" Zola smiled as they made their way across the docks. To Isabella's dismay the boats they took were only cargo ships and not the grand vessels that she was used to. Fenris, Varric and Zola took one while the others took the other boat across. Zola could hear Isabella shouting orders at the others to man the sail and swab the deck, with several protests from Anders. Zola smiled but she heard the sounds of battle from the Gallows ahead and the certain doom fell upon her mind, would she be able to bring everyone out alive and will she be able to stay in Kirkwall after the battle. It was much her home now than Lothering was.

The boat rose to shore as Zola and the others jumped out of the boat and marched towards the Gallows. The scene was that of a war ground when it met her eyes, fire burnt the walls and bodies while blood stained the ground. The smell of burning flesh hung in the air as Zola tried to block it out.

"Champion you made it" A voice rung from across the courtyard, Zola looked and saw Orsino fighting off the rest of the Templars in the area.

"First Enchanter" Zola cried out as she ran over to him. When they met Orsino looked at Anders with a glare.

"Champion are you sure?" Orsino whispered but Zola patted his slender shoulder and smiled.

"We need all the help we can get...even Anders's" Zola spoke but as she did her smile fade, Zola turned to see Meredith and the rest of her Templar order. Zola felt her stomach tighten as if she knew that the deciding battle was drawing close. Zola put herself between Orsino and Meredith as Meredith strolled over to them.

"Let us speak Meredith, before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect" Orsino shouted.

"I will entertain a surrender nothing more." Meredith said as she stopped in front of Zola and Orsino. It was then that Zola felt their auras clash like a tide of the sea.

"Speak if you have something to say" Meredith dismissed Orsino as Zola stepped away thinking that they might be able to sort this out.

"Revoke the right of Annulment, Meredith. Before this goes too far" Orsino almost begged while Meredith seemed to look on.

"Imprison us if you must, search the tower...I will even help you, but do not kill us all for an act **we **did not commit" Orsino tried to negotiate as he aimed the blame to Anders who seemed to hide behind Zola.

"The Grand Cleric is dead. Kill by a mage. The people will demand retribution and I will give it to them" Meredith said coldly almost as if any emotion had left her body and now she was just a walking husk spewing out words that seemed foreign to her.

"Your offer is commendable Orsino, but it comes too late" Meredith spoke again with a same cold tone.

"We can still prevent this. Before you both tear Kirkwall apart." Zola reasoned hoping that they wouldn't fight.

"You heard her, she's been wanting this all along" Orsino spoke up with sadness in his voice as his eyes seemed to drop. Zola knew that he spoke the truth.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected no less from you Champion, standing with your own kind." Meredith sneered as Zola's anger rose slightly. Zola motioned Orsino to move into the circle to prepare for the battle. Meredith sensed what they were doing a motioned for the Templars to do the same.

)_)_)

Zola sighed as she watched the mages prepare what little courage and determination they had to fight off the incoming threat. Anders and Zola healed any injuries that the team and the mages had, most of them were grazes and sword slash marks but Anders dealt with the most serious. Lyrium was running low and the seal protested to Zola making her feel light headed. As she treated Fenris for his head wound and grazed arms, her vision blurred. Fenris sensed the strain she was under and held her shoulder.

"Hawke you must rest" Fenris urged but Zola shook her head in protest.

"You can fight with annoying wounds" Zola looked at him with pleading eyes but Fenris's grip tightens as his eyes overpowered hers until she felt like putty in his hands. Fenris was surprised that he had such power over possibly the most powerful mage he had encountered. Zola obeyed the silent command of her lover and rested against his leg while he ran his talons through her hair. Silently Zola wished that she could stay like this, a moment of peace within a city full of mayhem.

"Here I am about to defend mages in a hopeless battle" Fenris spoke, breaking the silence that had enraptured them. Zola looked up at him with confusion.

"You lead me to strange places Hawke" Fenris smiled as she heard his faint laugh. Zola smiled as she stood up and brushed her thighs of dust.

"I'll take you to stranger places than this...just watch" Zola smiled coyly as the light in her eyes shone again like she was about to fight bandits or about to discover something in one of the abandoned caves that she liked. Fenris smiled as rose to meet her eyes.

"A tempting offer." Fenris's voice became gruff and low as he held her hand. Zola laughed softly as she looked into his eyes until Fenris looked away.

"I may not get another chance to say this...meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me Hawke" Fenris spoke as he looked into Zola's eyes. Fenris couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked in the fire light as it danced across her face and flickered in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't die, I can't bear the thought of living without you" Fenris muttered as he gently pulled Zola closer to him running his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"I don't make that promise unless you do" Zola spoke awaking something in Fenris.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you" Fenris growled as he pulled her to crash his lips against hers. Zola pulled him closer to her body as his armour nipped at her arms and his teeth bit her lips. The lust was almost oozing from the couple as they embraced and kissed each other, the others tried to look away to give them some privacy but it wasn't easy to look away.

Fenris broke away and as Zola pulled away she felt her body almost spring to life and her magic returned in a rush she couldn't imagine. Her eyes shone with the life of magic and her magic sparked from her fingers. As she looked at Fenris she saw that she had bit down on his lip releasing some of the Lyrium embedded into his skin. Zola blushed as she quickly healed the small wound.

"Feel better" Fenris tease as she gave a slight glare at him.

"I'm not meant to have a lot of Lyrium doctor's orders" Zola scolded but Fenris grinned and put his hand on the seal.

"I think it's best to sometimes ignore doctor's orders." Fenris smiled as Zola smiled back.

)_)_)

Zola made sure that her team was ready for what was to come; each had what they were meant to do. Anders was to hang back and heal anyone that got wounded while taking down some Templars that got towards Orsino. Isabella was to use the shadows and strike from behind while everyone was to be...bait.

Zola knew it wasn't her best plan but it was all she could come up with and the others seemed to read it. As she turned she heard the Templars ramming the doors of the Circle down, screams of the other mages hiding in their rooms came as it tore at her heart, they couldn't be saved but she wished she could. Suddenly Templars poured through the doors and ran towards her. But Zola wouldn't give them the pleasure of getting to cut her. She summoned an unfamiliar magic to her, buried deep down within her soul, she thought of Dragons and the sun, she thought of love and passion. She thought of the heat between her and Fenris three years ago as she summoned a blazing wall of fire to trap the Templars. The fire gave off a heat that would have melted the blade of swords if it could. Everyone stared in amazement but Zola struggled to keep the wall alight. Fire was not her element but she needed to hold off the Templars, they pushed through the fire as the others sprang into action. Templars fell from Isabella's daggers and Merrill's spells like leaves falling off the trees. Varric nailed a few to the stone pillars while Fenris protected Zola from the onslaught. Zola didn't expect the fire to be easy to control but she felt her mind loosing grasp.

Slowly the Templars gave up and ran back to Meredith. Zola gave a sigh and let the fire die down but when she looked round her, most of the mages from the circle had died. Zola cursed herself as the scene of death was once again surrounding her.

"There is no hope" Orsino whispered as he looked at his dead pupils. Zola walked towards him slowly.

"Why don't they just drown us at birth?" Orsino asked. Zola had always thought the same, if no one wanted mages in the world way not just kill them as children instead of making them tranquil or kept locked up in the Circle. Her father always said that it was because of a parents love for their child that kept them from doing the most sinful thing in the eyes of the Maker. She never understood until now, if her child was to be a mage she would protect her child from the Circle or worse to try and give her child a normal life.

"Meredith wants blood magic" Orsino turned with a blade in his hand as Zola snapped back to reality.

"First Enchanter!" Zola cried but it was too late. Orsino slit his hand as the blood poured out from the wound.

"The research was too evil, too wrong to use but now I know, it's the only way" Orsino spoke as the bodies moved round him.

Zola looked away as soon as Orsino and the corpses started to merge. Now everything had gone horribly wrong, they had lost their strongest alley...to the pressure of Meredith. Zola looked up at the creature that now stood in Orsino's place. It was a disturbing creature of flesh, as the etched faces of horror plastered it body, odd limbs protruded from its back and shoulders. Zola lost all sense of reality; there was no smell, no noise, nothing. The monster stepped towards her as her aura of cold had returned and seemed to hurt the creature.

"That's it! Hawke use your ice storm" Ander and Varric shouted in unison and as soon as it clicked with her, Zola's eyes shone an icy white while her staff rattled from his binding, the ice flew from her hands and the tip of her staff, engulfing the area round her. It was the strongest her ice storm had ever felt but she felt so empty and low at that moment that it seemed to feed off her emotions. Snow formed in the storm and fell on the cold ground, ice wrapped round the creature as it screamed and wailed in pain trying to escape its torture. Zola felt as if it wasn't going to be enough, this wasn't going to be enough to purge the evil that it was. She reached for her stomach and tore open her clothing.

The scene from outside the ice storm was even more terrifying, everyone was holding their breath as they waited for the result. They expected Zola to make her ice storm to weaken the abomination so that they could attack but for Zola to engulf herself and the creature in such a storm where they could see anything and only hear the painful screams of the creature was torture for them. Soon the storm died reviling Zola fine and well while the monster was stood in a solid ice block. Everyone's jaw nearly hit the ground.

Zola turned to face them with her usual "sorry guys, did I go overboard again" look on her face. But as she started to walk towards them, Zola felt her feet slide on the ice that now covered most of the ground and she fell backwards to the ground as she lay out on the ground. Everyone looked at the Champion and burst out laughing (even Fenris was laughing) as Zola picked herself up off the ground and gave them in evil glare but couldn't help but bursting out into a fit of laughter herself.

"If you guys think it's so funny maybe you should have a go" Zola gave an evil glint in her eye as suddenly everyone felt her force magic push them on to the icy ground making them slide and slip making Zola burst out laughing.

"Kitten this isn't...AHH!" Isabella fell on the cold ground.

"Hawke please...I wasn't made for the snow" Varric pleaded while he steadied himself on the ice.

"Alright" Zola smiled as she melted the ice round their feet.

"Come on, we have Meredith to deal with" Zola seemed up beat as she strode towards the door. But everyone saw the ripped clothing round her stomach and wondered what she had done.

**NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON! SOORY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG!**


End file.
